The New Found Curtis
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy and Toby have decided to have a baby. But what happens when Happy gets pregnant and The newly weds want t save a poor little boy from an Orphanage. Mostly all Quintis. Mentions of abuse
1. Meeting Ezra

The Team had been working at an Orphanage all day. They were leaving when they heard kids playing. There was one kid all alone on one side o the room. He had tight raven black curls and brown eyes. He looked like Mrs. & Dr. Curtis's child but certainly was not, he just looked a lot like like the both of them. He was reading a book that was obviously above a two year olds skill level and most two year olds don't read. Intrigued Happy walked in and stood in the doorway watching him. "Why is he alone?" Paige asked concerned. " The kids don't want him around and he knows that, so he keeps his distance whenever possible." The lady at the desk answered.

Nobody liked hearing that and they all felt for him. Toby walked up and whispered to Happy what the lady had said to the rest of the team.

What the team had not known was that a few days before Happy's doctor told Happy and Toby that they were expecting a baby. Happy was about two weeks pregnant and they were thinking of a way to tell the team that Toby had succeeded in knocking up his wife. They had been trying since a little after the deer case. They had decided to try for a kid for a few months and finally it happened.

Happy turned to Toby and asked about more about what he knew about the boy. She asked her husband to profile and analyze him. Toby told her everything he could about the boy. Happy felt so bad for him. Happy walked up and sat on the ground next to him. He winced at her presence. "What's your name?" she asked quietly. "Ezra" he mumbled. "Hi Ezra, my names Happy" She replied. Ezra giggled. "Yeah I know, it's funny". Toby saw how she already liked Erza. He walked over to them. "I'm Tobias" he told Ezra. Ezra smiled. Happy then stood up next to Toby pulling him aside.

"He's smart Toby. Like he's reading that book out loud. It hurts to see him stay here. Toby he reminds me of how I was at this age." Happy whispered. Pleading for him to understand. "Happy, do you want to take him home? I can tell you feel a connection. You wanna save him from the system. Happy thats Ok." Toby reasoned. Happy smiled "Please?" She spoke quietly. Toby nodded. The team watched as they spoke. Toby and Happy walked up to the Lady at the desk and told the team they would meet them at the garage later. The asked the lady about Ezra and if they could get to know and possibly adopt him. They made an appointment to

Formally meet Ezra for the next day at noon.

They got back to the garage and shared everything they now knew about Ezra and that they wanted to adopt him. Paige told them it was the right thing to do and she was proud of them.


	2. Get To Know Him

Happy woke up the next morning before their alarm. Toby had his arm loosely around her stomach. She smiled and turned in his arms to look at his face. He stirred awake and smiled at her. "Ready to save Ezra from a life in the system?" Toby said. " Hell, yeah" Happy said. She kisses him and then jumps of bed to get ready. She picks out an outfit that is still her usual but instead of her normal dark tops she picked a nice bright purple. Toby had been watching her quietly from their bed. She turns and sees that he is not up and out of bed. Happy walks to the foot of the bed and tosses the blanket off him, taking his right foot into both of her hands. Happy finds her ground. "What are you doing, baby?" Toby asked nervously. "Getting your lazy ass out of bed, DOC." His wife replies. She the steadies her grip and pulls him to her. His butt now on the edge and she releases his foot and places her hands on his upper thighs. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close and she leans in and they kiss. Toby deepens the kiss and pulls her closer. She moans and let's the kiss run its course. She reluctantly pulls away and pulls him up to stand in front of her. "I like the shirt. It's a good color on you, Babe." Said Toby. "Stop. I'm trying to look more motherly." She pouted. Toby leans in and kisses the pout away. "You look perfect as always. Were in this together you look fine."

"Is it a little tight?" Happy asked once He started getting dressed. "Is our growing bundle of joy trying to spill our secret already?" he asked walking into the bathroom where she was doing her makeup and staring into the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Kinda." she mumbled. "Isn't that a good thing?" "I suppose. Does that mean we should tell them before Ezra comes into the picture? I mean that is if we end up taking him home." Happy said. " Do you think we could handle a newborn and a three year old?" Toby questioned. "Ya I think we could. We have each other." "then it's settled. We are gonna get Ezra away from the system and save him." Toby said with his mind clearly made up on Ezra. They were gonna add to their family, just a little faster than normal families. They were definitely not normal.

They walked up to the office where they had an appointment to meet with . On their way in they saw Ezra once again alone reading a book that was meant for middle schoolers and he clearly understood. They walked in and the meeting began. They talked about starting with a few times to come in and get to know Ezra and play with him. They set a time to see him on wednesday and all day saturday.


	3. Let's Adopt Him

"This one is my favorite" Ezra explained to Happy and Toby as they sat on the floor beside him. He handed Toby a big book and sat in Happy's lap. She wrapped her arms around the small boy. They each had never seen the other smile so big and be truly happy. "How do you know all this, Ezra?" "That is something that I don't know" Ezra mumbled a little ashamed. "They hurt me" Ezra whispered. Happy moves to look at his face. "Who?" "The Foster families." He said quietly. Tears started to form on his eyes. Toby looked at Happy they both shared a look. "Please don't hurt me" Ezra cried. He began to sob into Happy's shoulder. "We won't" is all that Happy could think to say. "If you want we can make sure that never happens to you again." "How?!" Ezra pleaded through his tears. "Ezra, do you want to come home with us? Let us be your parents and we will take care of you forever. You will never be back here or in another foster home again." Happy stated. Trying to convince him that her words were true. Toby then added "We will keep you safe. We can give you a family and lots of people that will love you and make sure you are always safe. Let us promise you a good life Ezra.". "OK" was all that Ezra said. He loosened his grip on Happy and sat back. "You want Me? Like, really want me?" Ezra asked. "YES" Happy and Toby said in unison. "You want to take me home?" "Yes" said again. "You are gonna adopt me?" He said unbelievingly. Happy and Toby shared a look. "Ya we are only if you want us to" " I want you to" Ezra interrupted. "...please." "Then it's settled. Let's go adopt Ezra, Hunny." Toby said excitedly."Happy and Toby had got everything finalized with in days. Having Walter and Sly hack into the system and expediting the process exceedingly quicker. All that they had to do was get his room decorated and they could pick him up in a week.


	4. Bringing Him Home

The car rolled in and Happy put the car in park and Her and Toby exit the car. Toby opens the car door in the backseat. Unbuckling Ezra and picking him up and he excitedly takes in his surroundings. He sees this house and thinks it looks kinda new. "This is your new home Ezzie." Happy says. Toby looks at her. "What?" "Nothing. It's just… Ezzie?" Ezra turns and looks at Toby questioningly. "It's just a nickname Doc." They walk in and Toby puts Ezra down. He looks around and lightly walks in looking around. Happy and Toby walk in watching him protectively to keep him from hurting himself. Happy walks up and lifts Ezra into her arms. "Wanna see your new room?" "YA!" Ezra was excited and glad he had his own space. "We just moved in less than a month ago so you will be the first in our family to sleep in here." Toby explains. "Family?" Ezra questions. "Yes. You are an important part of our family, Ezra." Happy says. "Welcome to the Curtis Clan, Ezra." Toby says happily.

Toby went into the kitchen and ordered pizza for dinner. Ezra was so excited. Happy picked him up and carried him down stairs to the living room. "I've never had pizza before." Ezra said excitedly." "Toby!" Happy yelled. Toby had finished his call and ran into the living room. "What's wrong?!" He said. "Ezra has never had pizza." Amazed Toby looked at the boy. He look terrified like he had done something wrong and was gonna be returned to the system. "Well that's ok" Toby said calming him. "You should like it. It's really yummy." That seemed to put Ezra at ease and he was calmed.

Later that night Happy was in Toby's arms laying on the couch. He was propped against the arm rest and Happy in between his legs, leaning against his chest. Ezra was sleeping on Happy, in her lap and cuddled against her chest. "He's so cute" Happy said. Her arms were wrapped around him, holding him close. "He is." Toby agreed. "It's getting late. We should be heading to bed, Mrs. Curtis." "But I don't wanna put him down" "Are you pouting?" Toby accused. "Maybe" She mumbled. "Bed. Now." Toby said. Happy stood with Ezra in her arms. The little boy stirred in his sleep. "Mamma?" Happy and Toby stilled. Waiting to see if he would go back to sleep on his own. Toby was half way standing. He stood all the way up. Happy was to scared of waking Ezra to move. Toby takes him from her and she eyes him dangerously. "I swear if you wake him I'll-" he cuts her off. "It's okay Happy." He walks up to Ezra's room. Happy not at all far behind. Toby lays him in his new toddler bed and kisses his forehead. Happy watching the entire time. "Easy. Say good night and then we can go to bed, babe." Ignoring the nickname she kisses Ezra's head and turns out the light. Toby places a hand on her hip and guides her to their room. Waking in to their room, Toby closes the door behind them. Toby srtips out of his jeans and into PJ pants. Happy crawls into bed in one of Toby's shirts and lacy cheeky underwear. Toby moves the blankets and lays next to her. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling, her to his chest. Happy cuddles up close to him. She wraps both her legs and arms around him like kolla and a tree. Tobias giggles and she removes her head from the crook in his neck. "Why are you laughing?" "You're being really cuddly tonight, baby." Laying her hand on his bear chest she laid on her side to look at him. "It's just… seeing you with Ezra. Um… It's hot seeing you act Fatherly. I don't know why. It just is and I can't explain why. It's Like you with stupid costumes." Happy said. Toby chuckles lightly. "You don't entirely hate the costume thing." He states. Tobias continues with "I understand why its a turn on for you. It's a turn on to see you being Maternal." Happy laughs and leans in to kiss him. He grabs her lower back pressing her against him. She moves to straddle him. The kiss deepens and intensifies. Happy's hormones heightened from pregnancy made her want Toby more often and Toby had never minded tending to her needs. Happy was about a 2 months along. Her small frame made it so she wouldn't show for a while. She had a barely visible bump. They had yet to tell Ezra.


	5. Meeting the Team

Ezra woke up early around 5:00am that first morning living with Mrs.& Dr. Curtis. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to go and wake up Mrs. & Dr. Curtis? Or stay in bed and wait for them? He decided to wait.

 **Meanwhile**

Happy woke up with morning sickness. Toby woke up when she suddenly bolted from the bed. He was right beside her in seconds. Holding her hair and rubbing her back. Happy felt like she had vomited up all her internal organs. She leaned back against his chest, panting and trying to catch her breath. "Feel any better?" Toby asked. "Little" Happy mumbled and chuckled. "It's one of the down sides of being pregnant, babe." Toby told her. Toby helped Happy up and had her brush her teeth so they could go wake Ezra together. Happy got ready to greet Ezra. It was her first day being his mother and him being a son to Toby and her. They walked in to find Ezra sitting up staring into space. He was lost in his head. Happy and Toby looked at each other. Both confused and worried. Happy could only think of one idea that would have ripped her from her head when she was in a new home at his age. She put her hands gently under his arms and lifted him up and close to her. With one hand under his butt and the other around his back. His hands were on his shoulder; now he was fully aware. He hugged Happy, pushing himself against her. Toby walked over behind Happy so he could see Ezra's sweet little face. His brown eyes held a thick hard past of a man that lived a traumatic life; far to much to be in the eyes of a 3 year old. Ezra's thick raven black curls resembled a look that if biological, appears that Ezra would have Toby's curls with Happy's dark hair color. He truly looked to be their son. It was something not many would question. "Sleep well, buddy?" "OK, I guess" Happy moved Ezra to see his face. "What does that mean?" "Ezra buried his face in her shoulder. "I saw scary shadows." Ezra confessed. "What made the shadows? We can move things around so that won't happen." Toby offered. "Wait. You care?" Ezra asked astonished. "Of course. We want the best for you and for you to feel safe here Ezzie." Happy promised. "Thank you !" Ezra said. He gave Happy a big hug. "Ezzie, Its okay for you to call us Mom and Dad, you know." "Really? I probably shouldn't. I don't want to get to attached. It will just hurt more when you return me." "Oh Ezra, We are never giving you back. You are our Ezra now. We adopted you, that means you are our family and we are yours. We Love you Ezra." Happy announced. Toby then added "We love you so much Ezra. Do you want proof? That you're never going back to that awful life. Because we got proof." Toby walked out of the rom and grabbed the adoption papers and Happy carried him down. Following Toby and sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Toby. Toby came running over to the table and taking a seat next to them. Ezra now sitting in Happy's lap. Toby walked Ezra through every detail and reason for each signature on the document. "You're keeping me? Forever?" Ezra asked shyly. "Yes, Baby. You're my… our Baby, Ezra. We are your parents now. We love you." "I love you guys too" Ezra gave Happy a big bear hug and then reached out for Toby. Toby took him from Happy and hugged Ezra. "Thank You… Mommy." Ezra said wearily. "Thank You… Daddy." Ezra said to them. "Thank you, for letting us have you, Ezra." Toby said. Ezra was still nervous, even Happy could tell. "Something is still bother you, bud. What's up?" Toby tried. "Please don't hurt me." Ezra whispered. He was now shaking and Happy knew what was concerning her new son. She plucks the now crying Ezra from a very confused and concerned Toby. Sitting Ezra in her lap she rocked him in her motherly embrace, desperately try to calm him. "We won't. Ever. I promise, Ezra. We don't do that. Neither of us will ever strike you. You're safe here. You're safe with us. We won't let anything happen to you." Happy vowed. He had been quietly listening as tears rolled down his small smooth cheeks. Happy gently whipped his cheeks. Toby had been watching, amazed at how easily Happy calmed him. Toby decided he needed to give Ezra some reassurance. " We are gonna protect you, Ezra. Anything you need. We are your forever home. We are your parents now." He gave Happy a look. She nodded her head. Now was the perfect time to tell him. "You won't be our only child for much longer though. Toby began. Ezra seemed confused. " How do you feel about being a big brother." Happy asked. "What? Big Brother?!" Ezra said excitedly. "Yup. We are expecting a baby in a few months." Happy said. "I get new Parents that care and promise me forever and now a Baby?!" Ezra was so happy to hear that he wouldn't be the only one. Often when he was the only one it was a worse home. If he was alone or there were more than 6 other kids, he learned quick that meant abuse. Most of the good homes had one or two others. The Curtis' felt different. Suddenly he couldn't see himself in any other home. He thought for the first time that this could be it for him. "Today you will get to meet the team. Team Scorpion is where we work. They are all very smart and they are our best friends." Toby explained. Ezra had a big smile and hugged Happy, while still sitting in her lap. Suddenly his tummy rumbled. They all laughed. "Do you want some pancakes, Bud?" Toby offered. Ezra's smile grew and he nodded quickly. Toby got up to make pancakes and Ezra cuddled into Happy. Ezra was so Happy that he felt so safe and loved so quickly. He began to let himself believe that this could be his forever home. "Thank you, Mommy." Ezra mumbled against Happy's shoulder. She gave him a gentle squeeze. They just sat there holding each other, Happy just watching Toby make their son breakfast. "I'm finally holding my baby boy" Happy thought to herself. He was her baby. He may not be biologically theirs but he was still her baby to her. Toby looked up and smiled lovingly at them. Seeing his family and his future. He caught Happy's eyes and they smiled at each other. "Finally" Happy mouthed at Toby. Moving her soft lips but no noise coming out. A sudden noise came from Ezra. A soft, light snore. "He's asleep" Happy spoke softly. Toby chuckled lightly as he flipped the pancakes.

Once the pancakes were done Toby flipped them onto plates for the three of them. Setting two plates in front of Happy. She gently patted Ezra's back and he awoke softly. Looking around for a second he then came back to where he was exactly. "Still hungry, baby?" Happy asked him. "Yeah, starved." Ezra laughed. Ezra ate with a big smile, watching and carefully observing his parents. "Whatcha thinking, buddy?" "I'm trying to figure you too out." Ezra said bluntly. "What are you trying to figure, baby?" Happy asked. "Your story. Where you both came from, born, and raised. How you found Scorpion, how you fell in love and decided to adopt. That kind of stuff." Ezra said. "Well I'm from Brooklyn. My dad was never around and the only thing I got from him was a terrible addiction and my love for fedoras." Toby said. Ezra turns and looks at Happy expectingly. "My mother died once I was born and my father got an alcohol problem and put my into the foster system. I was abused and had been in almost 100 homes before I was 10. My record was 3 months in one place." Happy said. Ezra looked at her amazed at all he had heard from her. "How did you end up with Toby?" Ezra asked. These questions went on for a little over an hour and Ezra finally felt like he knew them.

It was now about noon and Ezra wanted to meet Scorpion that he had now heard a lot about. They got Ezra buckled into his car seat and Happy closed his door. She moved to get into the driver's seat but once she opened the door Toby was sitting there. "What the Hell are you doing?" Happy asked. "I'm driving and your going to let me." Toby said. "You never take charge like this Doc… it's kinda hot." Happy lowered her voice so Ezra couldn't her. "I like it." Toby's eyes went wide and without further argument she sat in the passenger seat quietly. He took his hand from his leg and held it in her own. Toby had never been so assertive with her like that. It was kind of a turn on for her. The car ride was silent. Ezra had fallen asleep within 5 minutes. Happy looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. "He's really ours." She whispered to Toby amazed. "Yeah, he's ours. Speaking of ours, how are you feeling?" Toby asked. "Fine. I'm good. It's almost nothing right now. Ezra knows. Should we tell the team?" Happy responded. "Yeah, of course. Don't you think we should let them meet Ez? Let them talk to him then dropp the bomb of our baby on the way before we leave?" Happy laughed quietly. "Sounds like a plan, Babe." Once the got to the garage Ezra woke up and Toby unbuckled him from his car seat. Happy reached out her arms to take Ezra from him. Toby handed the little tired boy to her. Ez had his head on her shoulder. Already trusting her after hearing all she had been through herself. She understood and wouldn't hurt him. Ezra continued to sleep in her arms as tru walked in. "Hey guys. We have someone we want you to meet." Toby said soft enough not to frighten or scare his sleeping son. Everyone gathered around looking at Ezra. Happy patted his back to wake him. He looked around at everyone looking at him like he was a new animal at the zoo. Everyone was shocked. "I thought you guys were trying to conceive naturally." Walter said. "Yes. We're getting there, but first" Toby started. Happy then took over. " This is Ezra. We adopted him because we saw he needed a good home and we have concluded that he is a genius. He can read college level novels and he's almost 3 years old. He was abused by passed homes because he was smarter than them." Happy explained. "That so great guys." Paige said. Walking closer. Cave came over to Ezra. Ezra had been leaning closer to Happy since he saw Cabe. To Ezra, Cabe looked scary. Big men like Cabe had been the ones that hurt him the most. "Hi Ezra." Cabe said. Ezra buried his face in Happy's neck. Happy rubbed his back trying to calm him. "Ezzie, this is your Pops." Happy said. Cabe looked at Happy. He worded his question carefully. "Pops? Like a grandparent?" Cabe asked. "Exactly old man" Toby said. Ezra took his head away from Happy slowly. "He's nice?" Ezra asked. "Very nice, Baby. He's gonna spoil you with toys." Happy said. Cabe nodded in agreement. Ezra took a leap of faith and reached out for Cabe to take him from his mother. He gladly took Ezra and smiled as the boy gave him a tight hug. Sly walked over behind Cabe to look at Ezra. "He looks like he could be yours biologically." Sly said. "He does." Walter agreed. "There's more." Toby said. "More than a new son?" Paige asked. "We're pregnant" Toby and Happy said in unison. Everyone was so happy and walked over to hug and congratulate them. "Sounds like a houseful." Paige said. "It's gonna take a village." Toby said. Happy was smiling so big. She was truly happy and lived up to her name. "Your Dad would be proud, Hap." Cabe said. Toby wrapped his arm around Happy. She leaned into his side resting her head on his chest. Ezra started questioning Cabe like he did to his parents that morning. Cabe answered every question with a smile. Then Ezra reached for Sly. Sylvester just looked at him. Ezra let out this loud whine that caught his parents attention. Happy turned her head then walked away from Toby and straight to Ezra whom was grunting in frustration and still reaching for Sly. "Do you want Uncle Sly, Baby?" She asked softly. "Ya!" Ezra raised his voice trying to get away from Cabe and into Sly's arms. "Sly take him." Toby said. Sly reached out and Cabe passed the kid to him. Ezra smiled and began to ask the same questions he had Cabe and his parents. Sly answered everything and told him about Megan. Once Ezra was done with Sly, he reached for Paige. And asked her everything as well. Walter just about refused to take the kid and Ezra began a tantrum. Toby opened Walter's arms and Paige forced him to hold Ezra. Walter awkwardly held Ezra. Ezra began asking questions. Walter reluctantly answered. After Ezra was done questioning Walter, he patted Walter's cheeks. "Now was that so hard." Ezra said in a sassy voice. Everyone laughed and Walter shoved Ezra into his father's arms. "Well he sounds like their kid for sure." Was all Walter said as he turned back to his desk. Ezra then looked up at Toby moving his head from where it was resting on his shoulder to make eye contact. "Daddy, I'm hungry." Ezra said. "Want some lunch, baby?" Happy offered. "Please." Ezra said. "You've got some great manners, kiddo." "There was a family that fostered me for a month and they would hit, slap, kick, punch, and or smash things on me if I didn't use manners. I only left them when I got a chair thrown at me and broke my leg and had to go to the hospital." Ezra said innocently. Happy and Toby shared a look the entire team was silenced and Walter came over and joined the group. Happy rubbed his back gently kissing his head. "Nothing like that'll ever happen to you ever again, baby. No one will ever do that here." Toby said in a calm and stern voice. He wanted to make sure everyone understood that any force directed at his child would result in death. They all would never hurt him but Toby wanted that to stress his point while also calming his son. Happy knew how much he meant it because even though they hadn't had Ezra long Toby had never called him baby. Happy had but never Toby. Ezra didn't know how to thank him so he kissed Toby's cheek to show his love. The moment was still heavy and thick with tension. Paige decided to step in and change the subject. "You like Mac ń cheese, Ezra?" Paige asked. He just looked at her in confusion. "What's Mac cheese?" Ezra asked. Everyone was shocked. Even Walter like to have Mac ń cheese on occasion. Paige hid her surprise. "I think you are gonna like it, honey." Paige went to go make Mac ń cheese for everyone. Ezra looked at Happy. "Is it a game?" He asked. "No its food, buddy." Toby said. Ezra giggled "Oh I was way off." Ezra reached for Happy and she took him from Toby. He cuddled into her and rested his head on her shoulder. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Toby followed. Toby sat in the corner on the end and Happy sat right next to him. She moved Ezra to sit in her lap. Happy cuddled up to Toby and Ezra cuddled up to Happy. Ezra fell asleep and then Happy fell asleep. Toby watched them. Paige came in about to yell that much was ready when she spotted Ezra and Happy asleep. She whispered to To y and he woke Happy. Happy the sat up and rested Ezzie on her shoulder and she stood. Toby pulled out a chair for Happy. She smiled and sat down. She rubbed his back and gave him a soft pat to wake him gently. He began to wake and lifted his head slowly. "Momma?" He looked around and then turned back to a smiling Happy. "Sleep well, Baby?" "Ya" Toby leaned over to Ezra and his wife. "Ready to try Mac ń cheese?" "Is it good do you guys like it?" Ezra asked. "Very good" Sly answered. Happy had a bowl in front of them and took her spoon and fed a few cheesy noodles to Ezra. He gladly took it and eat it with a smile. "This is yummy!" He pronounced. Everyone chuckled. Ezra turned and sat in her lap; taking her spoon and feeding himself. Toby handed Happy her own bowl and a spoon. Toby thought it was safer for everyone to use spoons instead of forks so Ezra couldn't hurt himself. After lunch Ezra fell asleep in Cabes arms. At 3:30 Dr. Curtis thought that Ezra had a long day and they should head home. They said goodbye to everyone and Happy buckled Ezra safely into his car seat. Happy drove home and Toby carried the sleeping kid into the house. Toby layed Ezzie into his toddler bed. It was blue and matched the walls. They had decorated it when they met Ezra and knew that they wanted him. It had car stickers on the wall and a car shaped toy box. They theme was cars because it was what Happy liked and a stereotypical "boy thing". Toby tucked the kid into bed and walked out shutting the door and turning off the lights. Toby walked out to see Happy sitting on there bed looking for something to watch on TV. "Why aren't you in the living room downstairs?" Toby asked. " Because it's downstairs and our child is sleeping upstairs. I wanna be close if he needs anything." "That's what you're concerned about?" Toby asked "Should I be concerned about something?" Happy asked eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you worrying about, Babe?" Happy asked "Should he be this tired and sleeping so much?" Toby asked expressing his concern. Happy thought about it as he crawled onto the bed, sitting next to her. "Well… He's been in foster care. It all depends on what place. Some keep you up late sometimes all night, listening to people fight, scream and yell. When I was in the system some kids would randomly wake up from night terrors during the night… most nights. It's not peaceful at anytime. And he's not even three. He needs more sleep." Happy explained. "So this will stop once he's on a steady sleep schedule?" "Exactly" Happy moved to lay down and Toby followed. They cuddled up together and picked a movie.

They calm silence only lasted so long. Around 5:00pm there was a gentle light knock on the bedroom door. Toby got up and opened it. There stood Ezra. Toby smiled and picked him up and carried him to the bed. Setting him down gently, Ezra then crawled up the bed to Happy. She was sleeping and Ezra cuddled close to her silently. Toby came back and laid back down. You ready for dinner yet?" Ezra nodded. It had been a long day for him. He met so many new people that already loved him. He got to try a new food that he now loved. He was so happy for the first time in so long. Happy woke up and once she realized that Ezra was there he woke up. Toby laughed at them. "I'm going to go get Chinese food." Toby said. He got up, kissed her and was about to leave when Ezra spoke up before he was near the door. "Where's my kiss?" He asked. Happy laughed and To y walked over laughing and kissed the boys head. Ezra laid down next to Happy. "Did you sleep well in foster care, baby?" Happy asked gently. "Never." He answered. "People had night terrors and woke up screaming and crying some screamed and cried in there sleep all night long. If you weren't awake listening to it you were most likely the one doing it." Ezra said. "That's how I remember it." Happy said. "Do you still have night terrors?" He asked her. "Yeah, but your dad helps me through them. He's always here. And if you get them you can always come in here and to us. If you want to, we love you and are your parents, you can sleep in here with us." "Thanks. I don't always get them but I do get them." He said. Happy hugged him. "So… I got questions." Ezra said. It made her nervous but she didn't let it show. "Ask away." She said. "How did you get pregnant?" Just as Happy couldn't think of an answer Toby walked upstairs and into the room. What's going on?" Poor Toby was all Happy could think. "Daddy, how did mommy get pregnant?" Toby nearly choked on his water. "Well...um...bud. Happy? Help?" Happy gave a nervous laugh. "Well you think about it and have an answer by morning" he said. Giggling. "I think we can do that" Toby said looking at Happy. Happy stared back nervously. They ate dinner and put Ezra to bed. They got dressed for bed. "You slept a lot today. Are you even tired?" Toby asked turning his head to see her on her side eyeing him. "Not at all" she purred. "Oh. Pregnancy hormones getting to you?" Toby said shocked because she had never been so forward with him. "Like hell they are. I want you. The kid is asleep." She moved closer and straddled him. They began to kiss and make out. He finally got he tired an hour later and they slept tin 8:00am.


	6. A Quintis Anniversary

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading. I've gotten some wonderful feedback. Thank you for reviews. I'm gonna start doing random and important events as Happy and Toby raise Ezra and have a baby together. Events of them navigating parenting genius. This Chapter has implied sex and makeout fluff, with Toby's costume kink. Little Waige. I'm more of a Quintis lover then a Waige. I do love Waige but I'm not as obsessed with them as I am Quintis.**

After a month with Ezra, he was finally on a steady sleep schedule. He slept through the night, they got up around 8-8:30 every morning. He took naps at 1 and 4 everyday. Happy liked to hold him while he napped. She wanted to hold the baby growing inside her all the time. She longed for the day that she could. Till then she had Ezra and she was not gonna miss watching her baby boy grow up just because she was pregnant. She was at about three months and she started wearing Toby's shirts to work because of her belly growing as the baby grew. Happy started staying at the garage and keeping an eye on Ezra. Staying behind gave her time to relax and just be a mom. Her and Toby's wedding anniversary. They decided their first wedding anniversary that they didn't want to go to fancy dinners every year, so they made a tradition to go to kowalski's. Happy was thinking about how long it had been since Her and Toby had a night alone together. Realization hit her that they hadn't had a night alone since before Ezra. She then called Paige to see if she could take Ezra for the night. Paige said yes and Happy wanted to surprise her husband. Suddenly she heard screaming through their coms. Cabe had fallen and they were heading back to the garage. The case had wrapped up and Cabe was resting on the couch. Happy had gotten ice to keep the swelling down. They finished everything up and Happy approached her husband. "Ready?" "Yeah I'll go grab Ez." Toby said "Wait." Happy grabbed him and brought him down for a passionate kiss. "Paige is taking him for the night." Happy whispered. Toby's eyes went wide and she gave him a dirty smirk. They walked over to him and Happy picked him up. Ezra cuddled close and hugged her. He pulled back. "Are we leaving already?" He whined. "Ezra, you're gonna sleepover with Ralph and Auntie Paige for tonight. That sound like fun?" "What?" He sounded concerned so Toby interfered. "Just for tonight and we will pick you up in the morning. Promise." Ezra smiled and happily agreed. Ezra kissed Happy's cheek. "Goodnight, Baby. We'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and head. Toby took him and kissed his son's head. Then handed him off to Paige. They left and headed home.

When Happy and Toby got married they crashed and didn't get a honeymoon. Happy secretly bought a sexy nurse costume for Toby to make up for it. When they trip to leave on the honeymoon they deserved they were stopped by the case of saving the world from extinction. So Happy never got to show him. It's been a year. She was so excited and before they had left that morning she layed fake rose petals all over their bed. Toby was sitting in the living room. Happy told him to pick a movie and she would be down stairs in a minute. Happy went into their bathroom and put on the nurse outfit. She called for Toby to come upstairs. She stood by the bed, waiting for him. He walked in and saw her. His jaw dropped. She had her right hand on her hip. A sexy smirk on her lips and her raven midnight curls on both sides, perfectly framing her face. The dress was short. Barely covering her ass. It had an extremely tight and low neckline, putting her cleavage on show. His pupils were dilated, he was staring at her. He was eyeing her chest and exposed thighs. "Whats this for?" Toby breathed. "Happy Anniversary, Doc." Happy spoke. "This for me?" he asked. "And no one else." Happy purred. He walked over to her,wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you" he said. "Love you too" she wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned into each other and kissed. They made out and Toby let his hands traveled to her ass. "What do you need now doctor?" Happy asked playfully. "You" Toby growled. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. They continued the night wrapped up in each other.

The next morning they lay there, naked and content. Sleeping peacefully together after their long night together. They had been feeling distant and wanted to fix it and reconnect. This was exactly what they needed to fix what worries they had been feeling lately. Toby played with her hair as she slept on his chest. Her being 3 months pregnant she was growing a round belly and he had not been able to take the time to look and admire as he wanted too. This was his first biological child, her first biological, and their first together. They both felt more at eaze after taking Ezra in as their own. Toby laid their thinking of how joyful he was about his family and his life. Happy moved in her sleep to lay more on her back. Toby moved a hand to her stomach. "Hi baby. I know you can't exactly hear me but you'll learn your mom's voice before mine. I want you to know daddy baby." Toby spoke softly. He stopped quickly when hHappy began to wake up. He gently began drawing random patterns along her side till she woke. Her eyes fluttered open. She moved closer and looked up at him. "I miss our baby." Happy said. He laughed knowing what she meant but decided to crack a joke anyway. "She's right here, Honey." Happy looked up. "You know that I meant Ezra." She said and then thought for a second. "Wait, she? You think or hoping for a girl?" Happy accused smiling. "Ill admit I would love a little princess to spoil and protect but I'll be happy as long as he or she is healthy and safe." She crawled up and kissed him. "Let's go eat out and then can we please go pick up our baby boy from our friends?" "Of course." They got up and got dressed. Leaving the house and going out for breakfast.

They then went to Paige's to pick Ezra up. Paige was holding Ezra and making breakfast. He was being clingy and she thought he was worried that Happy and Toby wouldn't come back for him. She told him last night and again this morning that mommy and daddy just needed time alone and that they were coming back for him. He still wanted to be held by her or anyone there. He needed the feeling of safety and love. Walter walked out of the bedroom where he had been working on his computer. He liked Ezra but could tell that Toby and Happy would not want him corrupting their little genius's mind before he could be a little kid. They wanted him to experience for himself what he wanted to believe. If he wanted to believe in santa they would play along and let him, so walter decided to keep his distance. Ralph was reading in his own room. Walter walked out and behind Paige, placing his hands on her waist and leaning to the opposite side of where Ezra was cuddled into Paige's shoulder. He kissed her cheek and Ezra watched. Walter thought about his words more carefully around Ezra. Worried what Happy and Toby would do if he said the wrong thing. He finally decided that if Toby could playfully joke with the kid then he could too. "What are you looking at, Kid?" Walter smiled. Ezra giggled. "Daddy does the same to Mommy." Ezra laughed. "Well does Daddy do this?" Walter nuzzled into Paige's neck because he knows it will tickle her genty and she let out a giggle. He looked at Ezra, who giggled. "Daddy does it better." He giggled. "What do mean Daddy does it better!" Walter said jokingly. "Mommy gives a different response when Daddy kisses her neck." Walter and Paige just laughed. "Well you hungry,Ez?" Paige asked at she moved the food to a small plate for him. Ezra reached out for Walter and Paige told walter to take him. Walter held him and moved to put him on the ground to walk to the table. Ezra began to whine and fuss clinging to Walter. "No!' Ezra cried. Paige turned around "What are you doing Walt?" He straightened up Holding him in his arms. "He doesn't like to be put down because he's unfamiliar here. Toby said it's because he's worried we will walk out and leave him here. Happy said she felt the same way at his age." Ezra couldn't hear anything over his own sobs. On instinked walter started bouncing to calm him. "Sorry" Walter said. He rubbed Ezra's back. As his cries got softer, Walter slowed his bouncing. "I'm sorry, Ezra. I didn't mean to scare you. That's not gonna happen. Your mom and dad love you and you are there's forever. Everyone at Scorpion is your family and will do anything for you." Walter took his plate for Ez and walked over to the table putting Ezra in his lap. "This baby is gonna be your brother or sister. You may feel like your parents love him or her at times but they love you both the same. I promise. Paige came over with a plate for herself and Walt. Ezra started eating his bacon while listening intently to what he had to say. "Babies are a lot of work and need attention all the time. You'll get used to it and by the time they baby is over a year or two old that baby won't need all their attention and they definitely won't forget about you." Ezra placed his bacon down and hugged Walter. "Thanks Uncle Wally, I needed to hear that." Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be Mommy and Daddy now." Paige said. Ezra smiled big. "Up! Come on let's greet them by the door." Ezra ordered excitedly. Walter stood and followed Paige to the door. The door opened and Happy and Toby stood there smiling. Ezra launched himself at Happy and she stepped forward catching him. "Hi, baby!" Ezra cuddled into Happy and hugged her. "Momma" Ezra sighed. He was comfortable and content. "What about Daddy?" Toby jokes. Ezra lifted his head and smiled at his dad. He reached for Toby and he gladly took him. Toby got the same hug that Happy did. "Thank you for taking him for the night." Happy said. "Hope you didn't corrupt my son, Walt." Toby said. Ezra spoke up. "He's funny and he helped me." Ezra said. "Walter funny?" Toby asked. "Yeah." Ezra said like it was obvious. "How did he help you, baby?" Happy asked. "He told me that when the new baby gets here you won't love me any less. That babies are just a lot of work the first year or two." Ezra said. He laid his head on her shoulder and she mouthed a thank you to Walter and he smiled. They said final thank yous and goodbyes and The curtis' headed home to rest and spend their day at home together as a family.


	7. Ezra's meltdown

Happy was at 5 and a half months pregnant and was not allowed to do any field work cases. Happy and Toby had an appointment to find out the sex of their baby that day. They were super excited and wanted to start decorating the nursery. They bought a crib and a dresser that were white. The whole team was excited. Ezra began to fully understand what everyone was saying about the baby taking a lot of their attention. He was still happy with them but was always hearing baby this and baby that. He wanted to meet his new sibling but didn't like not being the center of attention anymore. He had remained patient and refused the temptation to act out.

They all had been at the garage without a case. Happy was laying on the couch with her feet in Toby's lap. Toby was reading a book and Ezra was watching a science show on his ipad with headphones on. He was sitting on the floor on the side of the couch that Happy was on. Cabe called Ezra over. Toby looked up at hearing his son's name. He leaned over to get his attention. He looked up taking his headphones off. "Cabe wants you, bud." Toby told Ezra. Ez got up and walked over to Cabe. Cabe picked him up with a smile.

"Hey Kiddo." "Hi Pops." Ezra was not his usual bubbly self lately and everyone noticed except his very pregnant mother. She didn't mean too but she had the baby and what happened to her own mother on her mind. She was also tired a lot.

"You've been very depressed lately kid." Cabe expressed his concerning observation. Sly and Paige walked over. "We know it's been tough with everything going on with your parents." Sylvester began. "You have been very mature about this and we are proud of you Ezzie." Paige said. "Most kids act out when they're parents become busy with a baby, Especially when the baby is not even here yet." Cabe added. "Were proud of you, kid." Cabe said. "Don't think that they forgot your birthday. First birthday with them and us."Slyvester said. Ezra smiled wide. "Now go crawl into Dad's lap and we can get him to do something fun, okay?" Cabe said. Ezra smiled and Cabe put him down He toddled off, running towards the couch with a big smile on his face. Toby was into his book, on the edge of the rabbit hole. Happy's feet were now by his hip instead of on Toby. Ezra climbed up onto his lap, blocking Toby's view of his book and taking him away from the rabbit hole.

"What's going on, bud?" Toby asked. Ezra leaned in and hugged him. Toby put his book down and wrapped his arms around him. "You okay, Ezra?" "I just have missed you, Daddy." "What do you mean. I've been right here." "You and Mommy have been busy and feeling distant lately." Ezra said not looking Toby in the eye. "I'm so sorry, bud. A lots been going on. In a few hours Momma and I are gonna go to another appointment." Ezra dramatically dropped his head on his father's shoulder. "UGH!" Ezra said dramatically. "This time we find out if the baby will be your brother or sister. I'm sorry bud, the baby will be here in most likely less than 4 months. You'll be able to play with the baby. Sound like fun?" " Yeah, playing with a baby does sound fun." Ezra said quietly. He gave Toby a small smile. He knew his father needed to see him smile. "That's my boy!" Toby said happily. Happy began to wake up. She sat up and smiled at the sight of her boys. "Sleep well Mommy?" Toby asked his wife. "Hmm, yeah. What time is it?" Toby shifts Ezra to check his watch. "Umm… 3:37. We have little less than a half hour before we have to leave for our 4:30 appointment. It's 20 minutes away." Toby stated. Ezra leaned against Toby. "You okay, baby?" Happy asked. "Not a baby." Ezra mumbled with a little anger in his voice. Happy looked up at Toby. She was concerned. "You'll always be my baby." Happy tried to explain. "NO! Your having a new baby. Then I won't matter." Everyone had come closer to watch Ezra's little breakdown. Happy sat up straighter with a frown on her face. Toby held him."Ezra then you will both be our babies." Toby said. Happy moved and sat next to Toby. "Ezra, this is a big deal. We love you and you are our son. Nothing is going to change that." Happy said. Ezra had tears begging to escape his eyes. Like his mother, he had learned quickly how to control his tears, but he could only control so much. He wanted to cry. Toby held him close. He needed to cry and Toby knew that. "It's okay to cry, baby, you'll feel better." Toby reasoned. Then Ezra broke down into sobs. Pitiful weeping could be heard all around the garage. Toby confronted him and patted his back. Seeing her son like that almost brought her to her own tears. She laid a comforting hand on his small head. Ezra cried himself to sleep. When the cries slowed down they took it has a good thing, but when it had suddenly stopped altogether it concerned everyone. Toby explained that he cried himself to sleep and because of how small and young he was; his body became exhausted, forcing him to sleep.

He woke up 5 minutes later, but he was still tired. Happy was the first to speak to him. "Hi baby. Everything is okay. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. You're gonna stay here with everyone and we will come back and pick you up. You can choose where we eat tonight." "Okay momma." Ezra replied. Sitting up in Toby's arms, he looked around at everyone's concerned faces. "Uncle Sly or Pops." Ezra said as he turned away from his parents. Cabe stepped in front of Sly. Sly had started walking before but Cabe cut him off. "I'll take him, I am his favorite after all." Cabe announced. Ezra giggled as Pops took him from Toby. Toby stood and took Happy's hands helping her up. They had just enough time to make their appointment. They kissed Ezra goodbye and left.

They made it there just in time. One of Toby's old friends from Harvard had become an OBGYN and was able to be their doctor that would check up on and deliver their baby. They waited for a few moments waiting for them to call "CURTIS!" Once they were called they greeted the doctor. Toby shook hands with him and then the doctor turned to greet Happy. "Hello Dr. McCoy" Happy greeted. "Hi. How have you been feeling, ?" "Good. Tired." "That's to be expected." He brought them into a room with an ultrasound machine. He did the routine check up and every thing looked good and healthy. "Now let's take a look at this baby." Dr. McCoy said. Happy lifted her shirt so now it was only covering her breasts. They doctor spread the goop all over her stomach. Toby laughed at the look of disgust Happy had at the feeling of the cold gel on her skin. The doctor look at the screen and found out what the baby was. He turned to Happy and Toby, reporting that the baby was developing perfectly. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" asked excitedly looking between them. Toby looked at his wife smiling. "Yes." She said smiling. "Congratulations! Your having a…"


	8. We Are Having A

"Congratulations! You're having a Girl!" Happy and Toby smiled at each other and held hands. They were overjoyed. They wrapped things up with the doctor and headed to the Garage to pick Ezra up. They walked in smiling and everyone rushed up to hear the news. Cabe walked up holding Ezra. Ezra leaned over and reached out for Toby to take him. Toby happily accepted his son from Pop's protective arms. "Hey, Bud." Toby said. Ezra then asked what everyone wanted to know.

"Broder or sissy?!" Ezra asked. He could speak well but at times his EQ got the better of him and because of his age he would be so relaxed that he let his speech drop. Happy and Toby shared a look and then Happy began. They had made this decision of how to share the news months back. Happy began. "Well" She stopped to look around at everyone's excited faces. "We are going to take our son to dinner and tell him, then do a grand reveal tomorrow." Happy said smiling.

Ezra giggled and rested his hand on Happy's shoulder and learned in to kiss her cheek. Happy smiled wider. Walter was not patient but Paige convinced him that he has waited over 5 months he can wait another day.

Happy went to the car with Toby following behind holding Ezra. Toby buckled in Ezra, but he may be a genius but he was still just 3 years old. He was Giggly and Twisting around with excitement. "Buddy, you gotta settle down so I can buckle you in." Toby reasoned. Ezra stilled so his dad could buckle him in safely. Toby got in the driver's seat. "You're getting big, Buddy." Toby commented. Happy turned and smiled at him. "Our big boy is gonna be 4 next week!" "He looked up at her. "You remembered?" He said like he couldn't believe it. "Of course we remembered, Baby." Happy said. She sounded hurt that he thought they forgot his birthday; his first birthday with them.

"We're gonna have a party to celebrate, Bud." "REALLY!" Ezra was so excited. He had never had a birthday party before. "Never had a party before." Ezra mumbled softly to himself. Happy and Toby both heard and shared a glance. "This will be the first of many parties, Ez." Toby assured him.

They pulled up to where Ezra had chosen to eat dinner. It was this small Italian restaurant that they had brought him to a few months ago. He really liked it and it wasn't all that expensive. Happy and Toby were happy to take him. Toby went and unbuckled Ezra as Happy got out of the car.

Toby picked up Ezra and he rested his head on his dad's shoulder. Happy grabbed Toby's hand and they walked in and were shown to a booth. Happy and Toby sat on the same side because Ezra liked the space. He liked spread out while he ate.

Happy and Toby didn't mind because they liked to touch each others thighs and be handsy and near the other's "Gooty" till one couldn't keep a poker face anymore. They sat down and ordered drinks. The second the waitress left Ezra asked the question hanging in the air. "Boy or Girl!?" Ezra asked excitedly.

They shared a look and gave each other's thighs a squeeze. "GIRL." They said in unison. Ezra smiled. "A SISTER!" He said. Ezra giggled and then finally settled down. "That's the one I wanted." He said once he was calm. "Really? Why buddy?" Toby asked. "Because I like to feel needed and you guys do make me feel needed, but being a big brother means she will need me to protect her and fight guys that break her heart and want to hurt her." Ezra said. "Happy smiled sweetly. "You're so cute, baby." Happy said. Her and Toby were so proud.

"So, Curtis's." Toby addressed his family. "How are we gonna tell our team?" He asked. Toby looked at her and she turned and looked at Ezra. "Black balloon, Mommy in a dress and Daddy in a nice suit, In front of a forest, Pop the balloon and take picture just as the balloon pops we take a picture and the whole team is there and sees us." Ezra listed all his ideas as they had come.

And Toby really liked it. "Why a do Daddy and I have to be dressed up and why a picture?" Happy asked. "Because you're gonna wanna remember that moment and pictures are good to look back on when Me and her are older." "Valid points, son." Toby said.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Happy asked. She hated dresses and wanted a good reason to have to wear one. "Because you'll look so beautiful Mommy." Ezra said. He wanted to be convincing and get her to agree. He said it in a more babbie ish tone then he had. He had never seen his mother in a dress and wanted to know why she disliked them.

Toby looked at his wife expectantly. "Okay, fine." she sighed defeated. Toby smiled and kissed her cheek. He then whispered in her ear "I love the rare gift of seeing you in a dress, my love." He had his hand on her thigh and gently squeezed. She had no idea how much Toby had a thing for dresses.

After dinner they went out and bought a big black balloon and pink confetti. Happy texted Paige to let her know the plan and to keep it a secret.

They were on there way home and Ezra was asleep in the back. "I Love Ezra, and that we saved hi from a life in the system but, I just wish we could of had him as a baby and even more if he was biologically ours. And I am so excited to take care of our newborn." Happy said. Toby gave a quick glance at Happy. "I know what you mean, Babe. I can't wait to hold our baby girl."

They kept their voices low as they spoke of their baby girl's arrival soon. Once they got home Toby carried Ezra upstairs to bed. Happy went up behind them and into her shared room with Toby. She walked into their bedroom and put on one of Toby's shirts. She crawled into bed and Toby came in and changed for bed and joined his wife. They never really ever had designated "sides" of their bed. They always met in the middle. Toby shifted meeting Happy in the middle and she turned her back towards him so he can press himself against her back. She liked being close while they slept and since her baby grew to be to big for her to wrap herself around him; spooning was as good as she could get.

"Goodnight, Babe." "Goodnight, Doc."


	9. The Reveal

The next morning Happy was deep in her closet. "Do you even have a maternity dress?" "I might have bought one when I went out for maternity clothes at 4 months. It was big and I only got it because Paige tried talking to me about pregnancy hot flashes and when buying clothes it weighed on my mind… It kinda scared me a bit." Happy confessed. "It's beautiful and I can't wait to see you in it."

The dress was a nice vibrant violet purple. It had thin straps and went all the way to the ground. Happy took the dress out of the closet and grabbed a pair of shoes from the back. She went into the bathroom after telling Toby to go get Ezra dressed and fed. No one knew but Paige but she didn't even know the sex of the baby yet. She just knew how they were gonna tell everyone.

Happy was in the bathroom doing her makeup. She wanted to look nice for the photo and because of how much Ezra clearly wanted this photo. This picture was gonna be shown to the baby girl growing inside her. She wanted it to be perfect.

Happy had silver eyeshadow with her perfect shade of pink lipstick. Her raven black curls were perfect. She slipped into the purple dress and into purple flats. She headed downstairs to take watch over Ezra so Toby could go get ready. She walked into the kitchen and Toby's jaw dropped. Ezra sat at the table quietly eating. Toby walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a mind numbing passionate kiss. They made out till they heard Ezra's little voice. " Daddy if you don't stop soon you will have eaten all of Mommy's lipstick off." Toby had his hands on both sides of her face. He moved his face just far enough away for the both of them to burst into laughter. Happy then patted Toby's chest and told him to go change.

They got to the Garage and got the team to follow them to the woods. They all got out of the cars and Paige took out the camera. And they explained everything.

Happy and Toby were posed together and Toby held the balloon while Happy held the needle. The team counted down. "1...2...3!" The balloon burst and pink confetti went all over the happy couple. The team cheered and Paige got several cute pictures of the moment. A few of Happy and Toby before the balloon and with the balloon. Then some as the confetti rained on them and them kissing as it rained. Ezra running up to hug their legs and Toby picking him up. And Happy family pictures of them after.

It was perfect and the team was so happy to know they were having a baby girl. The next few minutes were filled with congratulations. Paige insisted on getting shots oh Happy and then Happy and Toby and then with all three of them. Happy honestly didn't mind. Ezra was being well behaved and the team was shouting out poses for them to do.

Paige gave them the memory card and they went to the store to get both digital and hard paper copies. Happy went through and looked at all the pictures with Toby. She loved them all and looked at Toby with a smile. "Once she is born we are doing this again." Happy said. "Of course, Love." Toby said smiling like a fool.

"Good" Happy said looking at him. She smiled so brightly at him. "You're so beautiful, Happy." She let out a giggle. "Thanks, Doc." He leaned in and kissed his wife. She kissed back and deepened the kiss. Suddenly they heard Cabe's voice. "Do you kids need a night alone or something?" Happy and Toby ripped apart shocked that they were not as careful of getting caught because they normally were extremely careful. They only ever let Ezra see them kissing because Toby said it was good for a child to see their parents showing love and affection. So Happy was okay with indulging in her favorite drug of Toby's Love in front of her son.

"You wouldn't mind if I took the kid for the night? If you want." Cabe offered. "Thank you Cabe. A night alone sounds wonderful." Toby looked at Happy with a sexy desire in his eyes that only she ever saw.

Happy looked at him and smiled. Then she looked up at Cabe. "Thanks, Cabe." She turned over and called for her son. "Ezra, Baby! Could you come here for a moment?" Ezra came toddleing over with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, Momma?" Toby picked him up and sat him in his lap. "Do you wanna sleepover at Pop's place?" His smile grew. "Yeah!" Ezra said excitedly.


	10. A Night Alone

**Not smut just make outs and time as a married couple. Chapter fully based on their night alone. ALL Quintis. Rated M. Adult themes. Little smutty. Kinda smut. You have been WARNED.**

That night they left the garage and Ezra with Cabe and an overnight bag. They went home and Toby was super giddy. He had a need to get his hands on her. "Sex is good for pregnancy." Toby said as if convincing himself that this was okay. "Yes, it is . Relax Tobes." Happy tried to calm him. They pulled up to the house and went inside.

Happy went and sat on the couch. Toby walked over and sat next to her. Happy sat on the middle cousin and Toby on the right side. She cuddled into his side and rested her hand on him chest.

"Movie?" He asked.

"Yeah. Maybe a steamy flick?" She whispered in his ear.

"Anything you want, Babe."

Happy nodded and cuddled up to her husband. He grabbed the blanket that was always on the back of the couch because Ezra and Happy were always cold. Toby draiped it across them and wrapped an arm around her.

After about 20 minutes they settled on a movie that seemed to have tones of make outs and sex scenes. The movie started and Toby clearly was getting hard over it. Happy had her hand on his thigh. She shifted and her hand cupped his hard member and Kissed him. He kissed her back with passion.

She undid his pants and slipped her hand down to grab him. He moaned and the clothes started to get thrown off and across the room. She was on top of him and tongues were mapping out each others mouths and Toby moved to her neck.

He traveled to her breast that had grown because of the pregnancy. "I Love You." He breathed "Love You" she replied with a gasp. He took a nipple into his mouth and then sucked. He sucked marks along her skin. He marked his path and spent time kissing her stomach.

She took his face in her hands and brought him up to kiss her lips. She pulled away a little. "Bedroom… Now" She told him. He picked her up and brought her as far as the stairs. "Down" she ordered. He gently placed her down. "We are not attempting that." Happy said. She grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him upstairs.

Toby pressed her against the wall as soon as they got up the stairs. Kissing her neck and letting his hands travel down the length of her body. He let his hands rest on her upper thighs. He grabbed her ass and she moaned. They kissed and felt their way to their bedroom. Toby placed his hand on her middle back and laid her down slowly on the They were both laughing and kissing. They night was filled with moans and pleasure filled screams. Happy slept till 10 and Toby laid there reading as his pregnant wife slept on his chest.

Her phone started ringing and he reached over to answer it before it could wake her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, doc. Just wanted to let you know that Ezra is being good and was wondering when you wanted to pick him up."

"Um… Hap is still sleeping"

Cabe cut him off. "I could drop him off?"

"That sounds great. Thanks."

They ended up the call and Ezra was to be dropped off at home around noon. Happy began to wake after Toby had gotten off the phone with Cabe.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." "What time is it?" "10:39" "Damn."

He got up and made breakfast. Happy got up and put on PJ pants and one of Toby's shirts. She threw her hair into a ponytail and went down stairs. Toby had pancakes on the griddle and smiled when he saw his wife come down the stairs. He walked over to her, smiling like an idiot.

"You are the most beautiful women ever." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm in PJs and a messy bun." She said unbelievingly. " Yes and you'll be covered in sweat, in pain, squeezing my hand and screaming at me, and I will still believe that you are the most beautiful women to ever walk the earth." Toby promised. Happy smiled and kissed him lovingly.

The doorbell rang and Happy looked at him questioningly. "That's Pops and our boy." They opened the door and Ezra saw Toby and launched himself forward for Toby to catch him. Toby stepped forward quickly to catch him. Happy stepped close to them and kissed Ezra's head. "Hi, baby!". "Momma!" Ezra screamed leaning into her arms.

"Thanks for taking him for the nights, Cabe." "Anytime. Have a good weekend." Than Cabe left. Toby shut the door and Happy carried Ezra to the table. "Toby!" Happy screamed as she walked into the room. Toby ran in. "what?" "Pancakes!" she screamed. Toby remembered the pancakes he had started for Happy before she had come down and distracted him. He ran over and turned off the burners and had took the pancakes off and threw the now black pancakes in the trash. Ezra exploded into laughter and giggles. Happy and Toby joined him. "Some genius you are, Daddy." Ezra laughed.

"What do you want do with the rest of the day, bud?" Toby asked his son. "Movies and family cuddles" Ezra decided. "That sounds perfect." Happy agreed. "I'll get some extra blankets and pillows." Toby said.

They went to the couch with snacks and every blacket and every pillow in the house. Toby sat to the right and Happy to the cuddled into his side with Erza cuddled into her. The were sitting on the floor and made a full nest with blankets and pillows.

Ezra fell asleep after 2 movies and Happy after 4. Toby moved them so Happy was on her back and Ezra was safely on the couch with his own blanket and pillows. Happy turned and rested her head on his chest. "I love you." He said. He thought she was asleep but the he heard her quiet mumble. "Love you too." Toby smiled into the darkness.


	11. First Day

Happy was now 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant. Ezra was now 4 years old and didn't feel like he had to be held all the time. Ezra was now very comfortable with his family and the team. Happy was on bed rest for the next to weeks till he baby came. Then would be on maternity leave for 3 months.

Toby had just walked in from putting Ezra to bed. He walked into their bedroom and saw Happy reading a book of baby girl names. Toby was already in PJs and so he crawled into bed. He scooted up next to her.

"What are you doing" He asked.

"Baby names. Don't worry I'm not settling without you I just want some ideas."

"Why are you looking I thought we had one."

"We do? Since when?!"

"I just thought it was an unspoken rule that we name of first girl after your mother." Toby said kinda shy now.

"Really? You want to name your first daughter Grace?" Happy asked with a little hope.

"Of course. I can't think of any other name that would fit."

Toby leaned in and kissed her. Happy deepened the kiss with passion. Moving the book while still kissing him. They laid down on the bed and Toby hovered over her. Then a little knock on the door could be heard. They parted lips, Toby moved off Happy and settled next to her. Happy called out.

"Come in baby!"

Ezra toddled in. "I can't sleep." He stated.

"Climb in bud." Toby said reassuringly.

Ezra climbed up the bed and snuggled in between them. Happy turned off the lamp and kissed his head.

"Goodnight, baby."

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning they were not gonna go into work. Ezra was gonna start school in a August. They were gonna try kindergarten, knowing preschool was gonna not work out with this little genius.

He already knew colors and animal noises, so he didn't need to go. Happy had argued with Toby over this one night and she won. He already was good on people skills because of sharing rooms and he was good with Paige and the others.

The Curtis Family was laying in bed. Ezra still between them after sleeping with them that night. They were all awake. Ezra was poking Happy's baby bump and her and Toby were laughing and carefully observing him.

"Does it have a name yet?"

"We finally decided last night bud." Toby answered.

Happy and Toby exchanged a look.

"Grace" Happy said.

"We'll call her Gracie mostly when she's young and then once she has a preference we will do whatever nicknames she wants."

Ezra put his lips on Happy's bump. "Hi Gracie." He mumbled against Happy.

Happy and Toby laughed. Suddenly the baby kicked and Ezra felt it right in his face where where he had just yelled.

"Ow! She already doesn't like me already."

"What happened?" Toby asked.

"Our little Gracie kicked at the sound of someone being that close I guess."

"Oh she didn't mean it Ez." Toby said.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. I have school Monday." Ezra said.

"It's only Saturday buddy." Toby said.

Ezra was already off the bed. He turned and looked at him.

"I gotta pick something so we are not rushing." He left and Happy just laughed.

Toby leaned in and started kissing her.

"Where were we?"

"When?" Happy asked clearly lost.

"What we started last night. We know our boy takes 2 hours to pick something to wear."

"You got that right." She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him to her.

She deepened the kiss and he placed a gentle hand on her bump. He was gentle and felt the baby kick. He pulled away laughing.

"Our Gracie isn't even here yet and she's already freaking out at our affection."

"And you ruined it. Come off I'm done."

"What?! Hap."

"The door is not even closed and our son is home. We should have standards Doc."

"Ugh."

And just like that Ezra walked in with options.

"See!" Happy pointed.

"Good thing you caught that."

"Caught what?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Nothing baby. What are your options?" Happy quickly changed the subject.

Ezra laid out 3 outfits.

"You picked those quick bud. How?"

"I already had them in my closet I just had to grab them."

The first one was beige khakis with a white polo and teal sweater. The second one was a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. The third was black skinny jeans and a white shirt.

"Where did you get all this?"

"Remember last week when I spent the night at Aunt Paige's?"

"Oh, boy. She spoils you too much." Happy said light heartedly.

"Yup" Ezra said bringing his attention to the clothes laid out in front of him.

"I like the third one." Happy decided

"No he would look adorable in the first."

"Toby, he'll get beat up." Happy defense

"Oh… wait! 1st graders wouldn't beat up kids."

"I have a scar on my left foot that says otherwise, Doc."

"Okay well then I like the third." Toby said.

"Yay I'll look like mommy."

He picked up the outfits and brought them to his room so they could be put back properly.

"How did you know he was that close to walking in?" Toby asked.

"The mood was off? I don't know. I just knew that he was to close and the door was open. It was risky."

"Well now he's putting clothes away."

"What are you thinking Curtis?"

"Dr. Curtis" Toby corrects as he moves his head to lean over hers. "And I'm thinking we could shut the door and start something that we might get to finish."

Happy moves her hands to the back of his neck and shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss. He kisses her with passion and need.

"Mommy, Daddy"

They pull apart to see Ezra walk in. He saw nothing but he heard them kissing and gave them a warning with his call.

"Yeah baby."

"Food?"

Toby got off the bed and picked him up.

"Let's go make some waffles and eggs." Toby suggested.

"Okay!"

Toby turns and shoots Happy an apologetic smile and walks downstairs with Ezra in his arms.

Happy laid back.

"Your gonna love them, Gracie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were making breakfast and Happy had on one of Toby's shirts to cover her very pregnant belly. She had his sweatpants on so she could be comfortable.

"You're supposed to be upstairs." Toby said firmly.

"I came down for breakfast."

"We will bring it to you. Your due date is in 2 weeks. Bed rest means stay in bed."

"I can come down to eat."

"Happy Upstairs Now Please."

"Ugh Fine"

She went back upstairs but was still mad and conflictingly turned on by his stern voice. She took her pants off and crawled back into bed. Finding the remote and channel surfing till her boys came with breakfast.

Ezra jumped on the bed and crawled up near Happy. She was sitting up against the headboard and Toby placed the tray of food on the bed. He sat on the bed next to Happy with Ezra in between them. He brought the tray up and they ate together in bed. Ezra had been bored and wanted his first day of school to be there already.

"Tomorrow I go to school." Ezra said.

"If you think first grade is to easy tell us, ok bud?" Toby explained.

"Or if you want to go to kindergarten instead." Happy chimed in.

"He will be fine Happy. You already agreed to let him skip like I did. It's different for every genius and I think this is the way that Ezra needs to go."

"But I don't want him to feel like we are forcing him too or expect him…"

"Mommy I'll be fine" Ezra interrupted.

"You grow up too fast. Stop." Happy complained.

Ezra giggled. Toby leaned over Ez and kissed Happy's head.

Toby and Ezra carried the dishes down and Happy was as alone. Well as alone as she could be pregnant.

She looked around and Toby walked in.

"How much longer!" Happy called to her husband.

"Till?"

"Baby out of me."

"About 2 more weeks sugar."

"Ugh!"

"Patience."

"You're a doctor. Don't you know ways to induce it?"

"Yes I do, but if the baby doesn't come this early then she's not ready. We want a heathland baby we wait."

"But waiting takes to long. Ugh."

"2 weeks is when you're due. If she's not born after that then we look at the possibility of inducing you."

"Fine. I'm starting to get sick of being pregnant."

"I can tell."

"Shut up and come kiss me."

Toby smirked and walked towards the bed and leaning down to kiss her. He kissed her till he heard the familiar little knock.

"Mommy… Daddy?"

"Come on in kiddo."

Ezra walks in climbing on the bed to cuddle next to Happy.

"I think daddy is getting old. Kiddo is what Pops calls me. Daddy says bud."

"I'm just trying to switch it up." Toby defened.

"Sure Doc." Happy teased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ezra was dressed and ready for school. He sat in his room going through his backpack for the hundredth time. He wanted to make sure he had everything.

Happy was busy trying to convince Toby to let her go.

"Toby I may be on bed rest but I'm his mother. He is my first and I need to see him go in on his first day of school."

"Happy…"

"No you promised me that I would get to wait outside of school. I need this."

"Fine. We will go drop him off and you have to stay in bed all day and then we will go pick him up and you will then remain in bed. Deal?"

"Deal." Happy agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toby got Ezra in the car and then helped his very pregnant wife into the passenger seat. Once they all got to the school Toby helped her out and helped her walk into the school holding hands with Ezra.

"Have a good day, baby."

"We love you."

They got back in the car and got home. Toby brought Happy straight to bed. He cuddled up next to her. She then let a tear fall.

"He's too grown up. Our 4 year old is in first grade."

"Hey we could be stuck with my parents heart ache of a 4 year old in 3rd."

"I don't think that I could handle that."

"You might have too."

Happy grumbled. She wrapped her arms around her baby bump. "This one is not allowed to leave me." She grumbled. Toby gave a low chuckle. "Well that will only last at most 4 years. After that if she is not genius she will be going to preschool."

"Oh she is genius, I can already tell."

"How can you possibly know?"

"The way she kicks. The way she moves. I know it's my first time being pregnant but this is definitely not a normal baby."


	12. New Baby

Happy was laying in the Hospital bed with Toby laying on the side next to her with a leg dangling off. She was finally holding her sweet baby, Gacie for the first time. Her and Toby had huge smiles on their face. Ezra was out in the waiting room with the rest of the team. Gracie was born at 4:38am on November 17th. Happy was in labor for 5 hours. Toby never left her side.

Gracie had Happy's raven black hair color and Toby's tight curls. Her eyes and nose were Happy's with Toby's smile and ears. She was a perfect blend of both of them. She was perfectly healthy with 10 toes and 10 fingers. She was small and the most perfect thing either of them had ever seen.

"Doctor could you go tell our friends to bring in our son and then we will have them all in a few."

"Sure thing Dr. Curtis."

"Toby, she is opening her eyes…. Hi baby."

Toby had never heard her speak so light and soft before. He noticed a new found gentleness in her touch as soon as Gracie was handed to her.

Cabe walked in holding Ezra. He set Ezra down by Toby and went over and kissed Happy's head.

"Congratulations guys. She is beautiful. I'm so proud of the both of you. We will all be in the waiting room." Then he walked out the door to rejoin the team. Ezra crawled on Toby and looked at Gracie's face.

"That's a fresh human?" Ezra asked.

They both laughed quietly as to not frighten the baby.

"Yes she is a very fresh human, Ezra." Toby said.

"She is beautiful." Ezra said watching Gracie open her brown eyes. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." Ezra promised his baby sister as he gently kissed her little head.

Happy looked up at Toby and he looked at her, both suppressing an "awww". They sent for the rest of the team. Paige took a picture of Happy and Toby with Gracie and another with Ezra in it. They also got one of just Happy and Gracie.

By the time the team left Happy had breast fed Gracie only twice since in her life of not even 15 hours. Gracie was now sleeping on Toby's shoulder. Cabe stayed behind to help out with Ezra. Cabe was asleep with Ezra sleeping on him in one of the chairs. Happy was sleeping in the bed.

The night was restless and no one got sleep. Cabe carried Ezra to the car and got a picture of Happy, Toby and Gracie in front of the hospital. They secured Gracie into her car seat. And Cabe got Ezra buckled. They drove home and Cabe headed to the Garage to tell everyone they were now home.

Ezra went inside as To y and Happy got Gracie unbuckled and carried her inside. Ezra went straight to bed. He was so tired from the baby crying all night. Happy was feeding Gracie and Toby went to check on Ezra.

"Hey buddy." Toby started.

"Hi dad." Ezra sat up in bed.

"You like being a big brother?"

"I don't know yet. I don't hate it. I understand that she will be needy for a while. Just don't forget about me."

"We won't. Mom is gonna be a little scatterbrained and very busy with Gracie but in 3 months we should be back at the Garage most of the time. It's gonna be attention all on her for a while."

"I know. I understand."

"Thank you Ezra. You'll probably get a fun reward for being so good, once we find out normal." Toby said.

"Toby! Little help?!" Happy called from the living room over Gracie's cries.

"Duty calls." Toby tells Ezra.

Toby got off of Ezra's bed and walked over to the door. He left and closed the door so Ezra would only here muffles. He went down stairs and Happy immediately handed him Gracie.

"She won't shut up and I don't know what to do. I'm terrible at this. I'm gonna break it." Happy said in a panic.

Toby adjusted Gracie in his arms.

"Happy relax. You did not break her. She's just fussy. You're new and it is gonna take a little to get the hang of. You're not alone. We have each other and a whole team."

"Okay. You're right. We got this." Happy breathed. Gracie was whimpering and shaking.

"I think she is just cold. Go sit on the couch take your shirt off and I'll get you a blanket." Toby ordered.

He handed Gracie back to Happy. She sat on the couch and laid Gracie on the cushion next to her so she could take her shirt off. She picked Gracie up again and held her against her chest. Toby came back quickly with a blanket. He wrapped it around Happy's shoulders and around her to cover and makeup for her lack of a shirt. Toby took a seat waiting for Gracie to stop crying. She began to stop once she was warm. She nuzzled into Happy's chest, promoting her to fall asleep.

"Finally" Happy breathed. "She's so cute but so loud and needy."

"Sounds like a newborn to me." Toby said.

Toby saw the twinkle in her eyes as she protectively watched Gracie. Ezra came downstairs.

"Where's the baby?"

Toby pointed to Happy's chest. The blanket almost covering the baby's face.

"She sleeping?" Ezra whispered.

Toby looked at Happy and she nodded. Ezra smiled. He crawled into his father's lap. Gracie let out a few whines and Toby took Gracie he stood and Ezra sat in his place. Happy moved around in the blanket, putting her shirt back on.

"If she wasn't eating than why were you shirtless?"

"It's called kangaroo care. Daddy says that it builds a better bond between Gracie and I so she is more comfortable."

"That makes sense."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy and Ezra went out to find dinner while Toby stayed home with Gracie. Happy wanted to spend some time with Ezra. They were now pulling into the driveway.

"Hey, Ezzie, we need to be quiet going in just in case Gracie is sleeping." Happy said while they were getting the groceries out of the car.

"Why?"

"Because it's hard for babies to fall asleep because they don't do much and because they are so tiny that it takes a lot of energy to do simple things. We need more sleep. You'll soon appreciate when she sleeps."

"Okay"

Happy opened the door to see Toby sleeping on the couch shirtless with Gracie sleeping on his chest, on her stomach with just a diaper on. Happy smiled widely and Ezra just dumped the bags on the kitchen table. Happy put her bags down then walked over to the couch.

She knelt beside Toby's head kissing his forehead lightly. She stood taking her phone out to capture the sweet daddy daughter moment to hold onto forever.

She left them till Gracie started kicking and screaming 15 minutes later. Toby woke up right away. He had a hand on her back. Her little fist and little legs, kicking and hitting his chest. Happy ran over lifting her off of Toby. Toby sat up and rubbed his eyes. Happy started bouncing trying to soothe Grace.

"She's probably hungry." Toby suggested.

Happy sat next to him. She moved her shirt so she could feed the baby. Gracie latched on and are dinner. Toby got up and greeted Ezra. They got out all the stuff and put it away. Toby started on dinner and once was finished he brought a plate for Happy. Happ handed off Gracie to him and he handed her dinner. He burped Gracie while Happy and Ezra ate. Toby laid Gracie in her pack n play so he could eat.

After dinner Ezra helped Toby clean up while Happy took care of Gracie. Happy was stirring on the floor with Gracie doing tummy time to help her with her strength. She cried the whole time. Happy hated seeing her like that but Toby said it was good her.

Happy picked Gracie up and the crying started to grow silent. With quiet whimpers coming from the baby. Toby turned around.

"Happy you gotta leave her for another 20 minutes."

"But she's miserable."

"I know but it will help her learn to walk. It's good for her and I wouldn't insist she do it if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

Happy was holding Gracie close to her chest. A hand under her butt and the other on her head. She was still instinctively protecting her still fussy and upset baby.

Toby noticed and sat beside her. Happy was tense and still had a firm protective hold on her crying baby.

"Relax, Babe. She can feel that you're tense and that's gonna scare her and she won't calm down till you relax." Toby reasoned. "Deep breath sweetheart."

Happy took a deep breath like he had instructed. Toby had a hand on her back. Gracie started become quite. Ezra watched quietly from the table.

"Could we sit her in her crib and watch a movie together in your bed? She'll be right next to us and it you wanted one of you could hold?" Ezra spoke quietly.

Toby looked at Happy and she nodded.

"That's sounds like a plan buddy. Wanna throw some microwaveable popcorn in while we get her settled, Ez?"

"Okay." Ezra got up with a smile and did what he was told. Toby helped Happy stand with Gracie in her arms. Happy carried her upstairs and into the nursery. She went to put her in pjs when she began to fuss. Happy sniffed her baby's butt through the diaper to see if it needed to be changed.

"Whoa baby. Definitely take after your Daddy on that one." Happy said disgusted of what came out of her small child. She changed Gracie's diaper quickly.

She went to leave Gracie on the table while she just turned slightly to grab her some pajamas when Toby cleared his threat while standing in the doorway. Happy turned around and looked at him.

"Parenting tip I learned while babysitting when I was home for a holiday when I was 15 years old." He walks over and picks Gracie up. "While looking for something to dress the baby in, instead of leaving a squirming baby on an open changing table, place baby into the crib so you are not rushing and baby is perfectly safe." Toby placed Grace into the crib as he spoke and once finished turned and kissed Happy's head.

"Smart." Happy nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips. She then turned to the dresser with all her clothes inside it. She went to the PJ drawer and grabbed a blue onesie with a wrench on it. Toby grabbed Grace out of her crib and laid her on the changing table and helped Happy change her. She lifted Gracie by her underarms. Holding her in front of her face. Happy gave her a quick kiss before setting her over her shoulder. They walked out of the nursery and into their bedroom. Toby removed his shirt and changed into PJ pants. He took Gracie from His wife so she could change. Happy took his shirt from one of his drawers and removed her pants. Happy crawled into bed and leaned against the headboard. Toby handed off Gracie back to Happy. Gracie let out this loud whine and it startled her mother.

"She's okay Happy. That's her way of telling us to stop passing her around like a sack of potatoes."

"Makes sense."

Ezra walked in with the bowl of popcorn. He handed it to Toby and crawled into his lap. Gracie leaned into Happy and cuddled close.

Ezra fell asleep on Toby and Gracie was already in her crib. Happy was leaning on Toby, starting to doze off. Toby turned off the TV and the light. He soon fell asleep. Within 15 minutes of falling asleep Gracie woke them all crying.

Ezra went back to his own room while his parents took care of his sister.


	13. Back in the Game

_**Chapter 13**_

 **Smutty short chapter. Explicit content. Adult language**

November 30th, Gracie is 14 days old. She will soon experience her first Christmas. The whole Curtis family was sleep deprived and tired. Paige and Cabe said that Gracie was an easy baby but Happy found that hard to believe. She was tired and horny. She had to wait 6 weeks till she and Toby could have sex.

She was dying after not having sex since her second trimester. She was itching to get her hands on Toby.

It was late at night and the kids were in bed. Gracie was in her crib in the nursery. Toby said to have her sleep in their room every other night now becomes it would help keep her from developing a habit when she is older.

Happy was on her side and Toby walks out of the bathroom and turns off the lights. He laid on his back and Happy could feel his warmth.

She was super horny. She turns to face him. Let's her hand lay on his bare chest. She moved in up and down his chest.

"You okay Happy?"

"Define 'Okay' exactly."

Her hand wondered lower to the waist and of his pants. "Oh I think I know what is going on with you l, Babe."

She lifted his pants slowly, giving him time to stop her. Her need to be sexual with him turned Toby on.

"Happy we still got 4 weeks till be can do anything, I'm sorry Hap."

"That means we can't have intercourse. And you've been patient so therefore you deserve a reward." Happy puréed.

She slid her hand down to his underwear waistband, lifting it slowly. He was erecting and aroused. Almost fully hard she grabbed his penis. Moving her hands up and down slowly at first and then gained speed. Toby gripped the sheets. Happy let go and sat up.

"Happy where are you-"

"Relax."

She took off the blankets and grabbed his pants and underwear, pulling them off. Toby watched in awe. Never had Happy ever given him a hand job.

Happy grabbed his penis firmly and began pumping him again. He moaned and laid a hand on her thigh.

"You like that?"

"Of Fuck Yes!" Toby moaned. "Oh Happy...Happy…"

She started pumping him faster and harder and moved a hand to play with his full balls. Toby threw his head back moaning.

"Happy!" He moaned louder than either of them wanted because they definitely did not want the kids to wake up and see them or for them to stop.

Toby's load was just about to shoot out. Happy took his entire penis into her mouth, still pumping his shaft. His sperm shooter to the back of her throats and she swallowed it all. Toby was moaning. He was breathing heavily. Happy sat up smiling.

"Damn. You've never done that before."

"Well you've waited a while and have been patiently waiting for my body to be physically ready."

"You have been waiting just as long as me."

"But you've been wanting to have sex I've only been wanting sex starting yesterday. My body just stopped hurting."

"While you finally snapped tonight."

"Yeah I did."

"Do you want me to give you a turn? If you're ready."

"I'm ready. Wait. What kind of turn we talking?"

"Not doing intercourse yet. But we can do hands and oral on each other." Toby suggested.

"Then by all means, please husband. Touch me." Toby smiled a dirty sexy smile.

He leaned over Happy as she laid flat on her back. He kissed her sweet desirable lips. They made out for a few minutes. Toby started moving his hand from her hip, down her leg to where her underwear covered her.

"Please Toby" Happy breathed. Toby moved his hand back up her hip. He slipped it under the shirt she was wearing and up to her boobs. He gave the gentlest squeeze he had ever given to her.

He pulled off her shirt throwing it across the room. She smiled.

"Now we're talking." Happy said in her dirty sexy voice.

He kissed her lips again. Happy rubbed her boobs against his bare chest. He grunted and rubbed back. His hand was back at her hip and tugged her underwear down and off of her.

His hands rubbed her clit, circling it with 2 fingers. She moaned and arched into his fingers. He slipped his hands into her rubbing her in the way he knew drove her crazy. He was slow and she rolled her hips against his fingers, desperate for her release.

His fingered her a little harder, testing her limits. She moaned more.

"I'm so close" she whimpered. "Oh yes Toby RIGHT there!"

In less than a minute she came with his name on her lips.

"Oh how I missed orgasms." Happy says while he's still hovering over her.

"They are a little different now." Toby says starting to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you a towel."

Toby motions to his chest area and she looks down to find breast milk all over her. She's embarrassed and all pink.

Toby returns and can tell how she feels.

"That's a sight that I've done my job. It's okay babe it's natural."

"Sorry." She wipes everything up and Toby takes the towel before she can leave the bed.

"Sleep while you can. Gracie will want to eat soon. Before she could say anything Gracie's screams could be heard over the baby monitor and from down the hall.

"I'll get dressed and go get her. You get dressed and I'll bring her in to spend the rest of the night with us."

"Hey, Doc. Thanks and get a little perfume, febreze, or cologne I don't care just something to get rid of the smell of sex in here.

Toby does everything and Happy is now feeding Gracie.

They lay her in the crying beside the bed and they all go to sleep.

Happy knew she needed to have adult fun with her husband but didn't know exactly how strong it was till it was over.

Toby was on his back so Happy swung her leg over his hips. His hand went to her back. They fell asleep totally tired and peaceful.

Happy was joyed that she finally had a real family. She had a wonderful husband and father of her children. She had a responsible and genius son that was very mature for his age. And she now had a beautiful baby girl that was apparently an easy baby.

She was content and happy with her life. She cuddled into Toby even more and he held her in his arms. She kissed his chest and laid back down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracie's screams kept growing louder. Happy found herself bouncing while holding the screaming baby. Toby and Ezra were right there with her.

They had been woken up at 3:57am to their baby's cries. It was now 5:21am and Gracie hadn't stopped. They tried everything.

They tried bare chest with her parents, feeding her, changing her, burping her, and she threw every binky they gave her.

"Toby what could be wrong with her!" Happy screamed over the sounds of her daughter's cries.

"I have no idea. We've tried everything." Toby could tell that Happy was about to cry, herself.

Toby had taken some classes at Harvard about taking care of babies. And knew that there was a time that she needed to know that her weren't always gonna come and tend to her. He took Gracie from her mom and laid the screaming child in her crib. He grabbed Happy's hand and took her out and called for Ezra to follow. They walked out and Toby shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ezra tru and get some sleep. Happy she's having a fit for no reason. She likes the attention."

Happy was about cry at the sound of her baby being so miserable. She leaned against the wall and slid down. Toby joined her. She leaned against him, letting a single tear fall.

Toby wrapped her in his arms as the listened to Gracie's sobs. Soon she became quite. Toby stood helping his wife to her feet. He opened the door and Gracie was laying in her crib eyes open. Happy pushed past Toby and picked up her baby. Gracie held onto her mother and buried her face in Happy's neck.

Happy smirked at Toby and carried Gracie into her crib in the master bedroom. She laid her down in the crib and laid on the bed next to her, facing her baby and playing with the babies hair. It wasn't much hair but little thin curls. She looked like Toby but Happy's hair color.

Toby laid next to her, spooning her from behind. He had an arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

They fell asleep just like that. Gracie was holding Happy's finger and Toby holding his wife.


	14. Babies First Christmas

_**Chapter 14**_

 _December 24th-_

Toby and Ezra were finishing up the artificial tree, setting it up. Happy was breast feeding Grace while stirring chocolate pudding.

Toby had a depressing childhood, but one of the only consistent things in his life was his mom making chocolate pudding every year while they decorated for Christmas. He was so happy when he came in the house carrying the new tree box and he saw her making his favorite pudding.

Ezra wasn't helping much but more of watching Toby do everything. Gracie began to fuss and Toby came over and took the spoon so Happy could fix her shirt. She placed Gracie on her hips taking the spoon from Toby.

"Thanks Doc."

Toby leans in and kisses her neck. He kisses Gracie's head and then returns to the tree. They fluffed the tree and it took an hour.

Gracie had been in a pack n play and then a bouncy chair the whole time. Toby was right, she loved attention. She made some annoyed noises to get her mother's attention.

Happy and Toby we're putting lights on the tree and the Christmas music was overpowering Gracie's noises. She went louder. Still nothing. Gracie was impatient. She screamed. She screamed loudly and began to cry. Happy was about to drop the lights to run to Gracie when Toby grabbed her by the waist.

"The Hell Doc!"

"She has not been held in an hour. Happy, she just wants attention. Finish the last little 4 ft left and then you can go be mama bear."

"This sucks." Happy mumbled.

"I know. Just like you." Toby commented

Happy's jaw dropped. Her mouth opened a gap. "I can't believe you said that in front of our child." Happy said in disbelief.

"Ezra is upstairs reading and Gracie 1) won't remember 2) she's screaming to loud to hear and 3) she can't understand the sexual reference."

Happy finished the lights with Toby and ran over to her still screaming baby. She picked her up and Gracie grew quiet. Gracie was gently whimpering and holding onto Happy tightly in her small but firm fist.

Happy gently bounced in a calming motion. Gracie began to cuddle into her mother, but was still silently crying. Gracie gave Toby an "I win" smirk over Happy's shoulder.

"Try walking around." Toby suggested.

Happy walked around slowly and ended up near the tree. Gracie's eyes were staring at the colorful lights. She reached her hand out to grab one.

"Happy stop she's holding onto a light on the tree." Happy stopped and repositioned her baby and looked at her eyes.

"Toby get a camera or something." Toby quickly pulled out his phone and walked closer to his girls. They got some adorable pictures of baby Gracie around the tree.

This was the attention that Gracie wanted. She was smiling and giggling in every picture. Happy sat Grace by the bottom of the tree.

"I'm gonna go grab Ezra." Happy said.

"Is this a spontaneous photo shoot?"

"Sure let's do that. Do they have Christmas clothes?"

"I them some last week."

"You get Ezra than. I'll take Gracie and we can get some cute Christmas photos."

"Okay." Toby went up the stairs to get Ezra and Happy picks up Gracie.

"Come on baby." Happy carried her upstairs and into the nursery. She put her in a little red tulle skirt and naughty list shirt.

"Your daddy is supper silly. Only he would find this amusing." Happy told her baby as she looked at the colors of her new outfit.

Toby walked into Ezra's room. Ezra looked up from his book.

"Hey kiddo. Wanna join us for a family Christmas photo shoot?"

"What's the point of pictures?"

"They're memories captured in time for us to look back on when you and Gracie have families of your own. It's important to mommy and I. Please Ezzie?"

"Okay. What do I wear?"

"Toby hands him a bag of a cute Christmas outfit that he saw while getting Gracie her next size up of baby clothes. It was red jeans and a green long sleeve shirt that had candy canes and said naughty list.

Toby helped his 4 year old into his outfit and then carried him into the nursery.

"You ready?" Toby asked his wife.

"Yeah" she turned around to see Ezra's outfit. "They match."

"That's why I got them. And I also got us something." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Toby not in front of the kids!"

"It's not naughty, I promise."

"Oh" Toby thought she sounded a little disappointed. "Good boy." Happy teased.

They carried the kids into the room ad sat them on the bed. Toby pulled out a couples outfit and showed his wife.

"Toby. Really?"

It was marching Mr. & Mrs. Claus onesies.

"We will look adorable."

"That's Ezra and Gracie's jobs."

Gracie stared blankly at them and Ezra giggled.

Toby and Happy got dressed one at a Time so one could keep and eye on the kids.

They all went down stairs and gathered near the tree. Happy left Toby with Gracie and Ezra to go to the basement to find her camera.

"Got it!" Happy called as she ran up the stairs. "Toby let's start with Ezra and Gracie in front of the tree." Toby asks Ezra to sit down and then Toby sits Gracie in his lap. "Smile!" Happy says. They get a few photos and Happy looks up at Toby, putting the camera down.

"The Hell has parenthood done to me?" Toby laughed at her and kissed her head.

"You're fine."

Then Ezra asked to take some of them with Gracie.

"I know how it works. Let me get some of you with her."

They get some cute pictures with Gracie, Happy, and Toby. Then just some of Happy and Toby. They get some of all 4 of them for a Christmas card.

"Okay let's call it a day." Toby says.

They all change and Toby starts dinner. Ezra was laying on the floor by the tree in the living room, reading a book. Happy walked in with Gracie on her hip. She walks over to Toby.

"Whatcha making, Babe?"

"Grilled chicken, marinated in Italian dressing, just the way you like."

Happy leans up and kisses him. "Yay" Happy says quietly. Gracie giggles and Toby kisses her head.

Happy and Toby start talking about anything and everything. Then Gracie leans over and starts gnawing at Happy's boob.

"Looks like she's hungry, Hap."

"I'm gonna go take care of her dinner than."

Happy carries her upstairs to the nursery and sits in the rocking chair. She starts feeding her and Happy thinks about how amazing and lucky she is to have her.

Growing up she wanted to have and be part of a real stable family. When she found Toby,he helped her build the foundation of a family. Finding Ezra made it feel real. Having Gracie made it that real stable family. She built with Toby. She really loved Toby.

"Happy! Dinner!" Toby called from downstairs. She stood and covered herself back up. Happy grabbed a burp cloth and burped the baby on her way downstairs.

Happy came up to the table where Toby and Ezra were waiting. She slipped Gracie into her high-chair. Happy came around behind Toby and slid her hands down his chest. Kissing him on the cheek and whispering I love you into his ear. She took her seat next to him. They ate dinner and made small talk for a while.

After dinner Happy cleaned up with Ezra, while Toby had some Daddy daughter time with Gracie. Once everything was clean, Happy walked over to Toby on the couch and sat beside him. Without a word Toby handed Gracie to Happy.

"Hi baby." Happy said and Gracie smiled at her.

Toby lean over, kissing Happy's cheek. Gracie let out an annoyed noise and leaned her head towards Toby. Gracie grunts to get attention.

"Hey Doc, I think Gracie's jealous." Happy laughs. Toby looks at Gracie as she makes another noise. Toby joins Happy in laughing. He obliges to his daughter's request by kissing her head. Gracie lifts her head and smiles up at him.

"Silly baby" Toby says.

"No, silly daddy" Happy corrects.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's just about bedtime and Toby and Happy are putting Ezra to bed. Then they carried Gracie into their room. Toby laid her in the crib next to the bed and joined Happy in their king size bed. They cuddled up together and drifted off to sleep on an oddly chilly LA Christmas Eve.

The children were snuggled up in there beds, with dreams of cars and books danced in their heads. The parents were cuddled up warmly together in the big bed, with dreams of love and their healthy children's amazing childhood ahead, like they had never gotten themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Christmas Morning-_

Ezra came in quietly and crawled onto the bed wiggling in between his parents. They woke up and moved, giving him room.

"Merry Christmas, Baby."

"Merry Christmas, Momma."

"Merry Christmas, Kiddo."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

Gracie wakes up with a loud yawning noise. Happy sat up and picked up the baby, then laid down, resting her on her chest. Ezra turned to face his mother, laying on his side with Toby's arm around him.

Gracie was giggling and being a happy baby. Her smile was infectious and her little hands gripped her mother's shirt. Toby looked at his wife, she was holding his daughter and he had a son. He built his dream family with the love of his life.

After some family cuddling in bed they reminded Ezra about the gifts under the tree. Toby was holding Gracie and feeding her a bottle. They opened gifts with Ezra and he really loved this book of machines.

They went to the garage at 1 to meet everyone and they had dinner later. Gracie had already learned the power of getting anyone to hold her, like Ezra had. She was currently sleeping in Sylvester's arms. They were watching a Christmas movie and Happy and Toby were asleep, cuddled up on the couch with Sly next to them holding their baby. Ezra was playing with Walter and Ralph. Paige was in the kitchen with a Cabe making Christmas cookies.

Gracie started to wake and let out a loud cry and startled Sly. Happy and Toby woke up at their baby's cries. Happy sat up and Sly handed off the baby. Toby sat up with his arm around Happy and she rested Gracie on her shoulder patting her back. Toby quickly looked for a burp cloth before she spit up on Happy's back.

He was too late and Happy let out a disgusted groan. Gracie cried louder. She always scared herself when she spit up.

Toby helped her up and took Gracie from her. Paige came in when she had heard Gracie's cries grow after she spit up. Cabe Followed and Toby asked Paige to clean her up and he went to help Happy in the bathroom.

"This is disgusting" Happy whined as Toby cleaned spit up off her shirt.

"That's being a parent all right."

"Ezra never barfed all over me."

"Because sadly we didn't have him as a baby, we got him at 3. We've had him for almost 2 years."

"Seems like just yesterday."

"Yeah and seems like yesterday our beautiful princess was born." Toby says throwing out the dirty paper towels.

"Love you" Happy says waking over to him.

"As I love you" Toby says leaning down to kiss her.

When they walk back out Gracie is clean and has a new clean diaper on and has been fed, but is still crying.

Happy takes her baby back, trying to calm her. Gently rubbing her baby's back and looking at her husband for help. He looks around. The room is crazy and loud. Toby thinks that a quiet place with her parents is what Gracie wants.

Toby walks over to Walter. "Hey Boss

could Happy and I take Gracie up to the loft and away from the noise for a little?"

"Ya of course."

"Thanks"

He goes back to Happy and sees she is about to start crying with Grace out of frustration. With a gentle, loving hand on her lower back, he guided her to the stairs. All she could think about was calming and solving her baby's problem.

He lead her upstairs and once in the loft Happy walked near the tree, hoping to calm down.

Her cries grew too soft whimpers. Happy took a calming breath. Toby rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. Gracie snuggled back into her mother's loving and safe embrace. It was quiet and she fell asleep in Happy's arms.

It was getting late and time to leave. They went down stairs, it was much quieter. Ezra was asleep in Cabe's lap. Cabe was awake and Toby took Ezra and carried him into the car. Happy followed holding Gracie.

They drove home on that now silent Christmas night. Two sleeping angels in the back seat and Happy driving while holding her husband's hand.


	15. Travel Case and Sick Children

_**Chapter 15**_

 _Gracie- 6 months- May 18th, 2019_

Happy awoke to her alarm going off and Daughter crying from the nursery. Toby shut off the alarm and got out of bed to get the baby. Happy sat up rubbing her eyes. She reached for Toby's water bottle that he kept on his nightstand. She chugged a little and put it back.

Toby walked in fully dressed and holding a crying Gracie. He handed her to Happy and Gracie pulled down her mother's shirt to expose her nipple. Gracie put it in her mouth and ate breakfast.

"How does she know to do that?" Toby asked.

"I don't know but it's easier for me."

"She's showing signs of Genius."

"Yeah."

Once she was done, Gracie unlatched and pulled Happy's night shirt back up to cover her mom's boob.

After the couple shared a mixed look of weirded out and proud, Toby went to wake up Ezra.

He found his son with jeans on and struggling with buttoning up his blue and black flannel shirt. Toby walked over and helped his 5 year old.

Toby went downstairs holding Ezra and his shoes. Toby made sure that Ezra knew how to tie his sneakers before washing his hands and making breakfast.

Happy came down dressed and Holding Gracie. Gracie was wearing Black leggings and a blue shirt with a blue bow in her curly black hair.

Happy and Toby looked at their children. Finding that they were matching on accident.

"They are too cute."

"Well they are our kids, Doc."

Once at the Garage, they walked in with Gracie and Ezra had been dropped off at school. Happy sat at her desk and was tinkering with a few wires. Toby lay on the couch reading with Gracie laying on his chest. She was happily mumbling nonsense and sounds.

Toby had found a new "dad power" when Gracie was born. He could read and block out his daughter's sounds but could hear when she needed something.

Happy loved listening to her daughter mumble and laughed when it sounded like she was having an interesting conversation with herself and especially when she laughed at what seemed to be her own jokes.

"Ah DAMNIT!" Happy screamed surprised when her wiring shocked her with more electricity than she thought it had.

Toby sat up with a hand holding Gracie to his chest. He put his book down and while passing Paige's desk handed her off.

"Happy what happened?"

"Nothing just a slight burn"

"Let me look" Toby said gently taking her wrist and flipping it to see her palm. It was red and looked hella painful. "Let me put some cream on it and a bandage."

"That seems excessive."

"I know but it looks like it hurts like hell."

"Still a baby here" Paige called over to them while holding Gracie and bouncing while smiling and making the baby laugh.

Toby took his wife over to the couch next to his abandoned book. He fixed her up and Cabe burst into the garage.

"Case!" At the loud call and slam of the heaven door Gracie winced and curled close to Paige.

"Shhhh" Paige said while covering Gracie's ears.

"What"

"You can't scream. It scares her and hurts her little ears." Paige defense.

"Sorry baby girl." Cabe says while taking her from Paige's arms. "You like Pops more, right?"

Gracie giggled and playfully hit his shoulders.

"So, Case?" Walter says walking to the middle table with Sylvester following behind him.

"Right, we are flying to The UK" Cabe's voice was still firm but much quieter with a baby in his arms. "2-3 days. A virus is in the Castle is slowly spreading and none of them can fix it." Gracie rested her head on Pop's shoulder, a small smile on her lips. Everyone was around the table now. Toby's hand on Happy's back. "The Queen is offering $10,000 American dollars and letting us stay in the castle."

"Good money" Walter says.

"Good place to stay too, should be sterile and clean." Sly adds.

"All of us?" Happy asked.

"Yup."

"What about Gracie and Ezra?" Happy says trying not to sound worried.

"Babysitter. Ralph too" Paige says.

"Who? Who would I trust with my baby?"

"Babies." Toby corrects in her ear.

"Who would I trust with my babies."

"Ray?" Walter says knowing she would never.

"Hell no" Happy stated firmly.

"Any chance either of you have an old friend you would trust?" Walter suggested.

"No". Toby replied

"My dad?"

"He could do it right" Toby asked.

"It's settled." Walter declares loudly.

Gracie lets out a loud whimper and pushes herself closer to Cabe.

"Shhh"Cabe says.

"Happy, could your dad watch Ralph?" Paige asked.

"Yeah I'll go call him."

Happy called her dad and he was gonna come and stay at their house and take care of Ralph, Ezra, and Gracie. Happy was uneasy about leaving her baby. Toby knew, he knew she was gonna have separation anxiety and be worried the whole trip.

She was leaning against her desk, Toby walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Talk to me." Toby mumbled against her shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss her." Happy said. Her voice full of emotions and eyes filled with tears.

Toby turned her around to look her in the eyes. Once he saw his wife's face he pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"She's gonna think we abandoned her." Happy started to say before falling into sobs and many tears streamed down her face.

"No she is not. We come back. We will always come back. Your dad is gonna take good care of her. She will have Ralph and Ezra too. We're gonna miss her but she is not gonna remember."

"I remember when I was a baby. She is genius too, I can feel it."

She put more weight on Toby as she let more tears fall. Sniffling and wiping her eyes, she stepped back.

"Let's go spend time with her before we go."

They go over to the rest of the team. Gracie is just waking up in Sylvester's arms while he works with one hand at his desk. Once she starts moving he sees that she is awake. He moved her to his shoulder and sees Gracie's parents walking towards her. Once they reach his desk he lifts Gracie, handing her to her mother.

"Hi Gracie!" Happy says in the voice that is only used towards her daughter. Gracie giggled and smiled at her.

Toby puts his hands on his wife's hips and a gentle hand on his daughter's head. Leaning in to kiss her head, then Happy's neck quickly.

The door opens to Patrick walking in and a bag full of clothes for the next few days.

"Hi baby girl, baby girl's baby, baby girl's husband." Patrick says once her reached the pair and kissing his daughter's head then his granddaughter's head. "Sorry Toby no kiss for you."

Toby laughs. " I'll take a handshake then."

Patrick spends the night and sleeps on the couch. Happy and Toby had packed and Toby couldn't really sleep. When Gracie was born he had told Happy she could sleep with Gracie as long as an adult was around and had a very careful eye on them.

Happy had laughed at the time but now she didn't want to let her baby go. Toby lay awake Happy between his legs leaning against his chest. Gracie sleeping in Happy's arms. Toby smiled and heard a light knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Toby was expecting Ezra, but Patrick came in.

"Hey Toby."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you and Happy were okay leaving me with the kids."

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"

"Because I gave up Happy"

"You did what you thought was best and love her and our children. You'll be great."

"Thanks Doc. Night."

"Night." Toby said. Once Patrick shut the door Toby moved slowly lifting the baby from Happy's arms. Her head snapped up and looked at him. Once she realized he was putting her in the crib she let go.

That morning they got up early to leave around 5 am. Ezra woke up to say goodbye and the team picked them up at the house. Gracie had no idea why her parents seemed sad so she smiled and giggled to try to make them happy but it seemed to make them sadder.

They explain to Ezra everything. They tell him that Grandpa is taking care of him and to be good and helpful with the baby.

They start driving with the rest of the team. Happy and Toby in the back. Toby sees stray tears fall from Happy's face. It's hard for him too but Happy has never experienced truly missing someone that hasn't hurt her. Gracie was innocent.

He places a hand on her thigh and she looks at him. They weren't alone, they had each other.

They got to the airport and were flown via private jet to England. Their flight was 11 hours left at 6am. Happy and Toby sat on the couch. The plain looked similar to the plain that they crashed onto the island with. Walter and Paige sat in the back and Sly and Cabe in the other seats. They had to be buckled for take off, but once steady in the air, they were fine.

Happy leaned against her husband and he asked Paige to pass him a blanket that was in the back. He covered him and Happy with the giant king bed size blanket. Walter was asleep within an hour.

 _8 hours left:_

Happy had been laying and occasionally dowsing off he had been asleep for 2 hours. Only her and Cabe were awake.

Cabe was reading a book on murder mystery that he started when the got in the plain. He hadn't put it down.

Happy fell asleep and a few minutes later awoke to Toby's stomach growling at her. He woke up and made a joke about being hungry. He got up to get pretzels and brought his wife back a few bags.

They quietly talked about things they wanted to see with the day off they were given. Happy wanted to see some famous historical buildings from the "Revolutionary War". Toby wanted to see this Psychology Museum that he had studied in High School for a project.

It was about 9pm LA time. Walter and Paige were awake and discussing the beauty of flying at night.

Toby was holding her and Happy couldn't help but feel a tug of emotional pain as she got farther away from her babies. Toby kissed her head.

"She's fine." Toby said into her ear.

"No she's not, she's not with me."

"She's with your dad, her cousin and her brother. They love her."

"But I'm still breastfeeding her. I'm not there for 4 days!"

"We have plenty of formula in the house and she tolerates it."

"Did you pack the pump?!"

"Yes"

"Good."

"I should need it soon"

"There's a bathroom, and you modified the machine to be quiet. I can sit with you"

"Thanks, Doc"

He kissed her head and she moved so she could kiss his lips. They stopped when Cabe looked up from his book a minute later. Happy lays her head on Toby's chest hoping that Cabe didn't catch them.

Toby kisses her head once more before laying back down and moving them both to her comfortable to sleep more.

 _England 10pm:_

They land and everyone was tired no matter how long they had slept on the plain. Traveling was exhausting. They were picked up by limousine to the big palace that they were staying at.

They got 4 rooms. 1) Cabe, a full size bed and nice bathroom with 1 sink. 2) Sly got a queen size and bathroom with 1 sink and everything was sterile. 3) Walter and Paige in a queen size with a bathroom and double sink. 4) Happy and Toby with a king size bed and double sink bathroom with a big tub.

Cabe walked in carrying his bags and set them down. The bed had white sheets and pillows. The walls a nice weird green. Sly ran his sterile scan and approved. His smile was big and excited. Walter and Paige walked in and settled into the room.

Happy and Toby found their room and Happy unlocked the door. Toby didn't sleep too much during the flight. He was tired but Happy felt as if she could fix 4 cars with major problems. The door was closed and Toby started changing for bed.

"What are you doing, Doc?"

"Bed."

"Why, Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"I'm not at all tired, though. You have to stay up with me." Happy whined.

"Babe, I can't. Come to bed and i'll cuddle with you."

"Make me." Happy said with a sexy smirk."

"Happy, we can't."

"Why not? No kids. No roommate. It's just us in a nice romantic palace room."

"You are right. Fine, Come her and I'll make you tired."

Happy jumped towards him and crawled up to straddle him, grabbing his face and kissing him.

"I thought I'm supposed to make you tired." Toby mumbled as his wife kissed his neck. Happy's lips traveled lower, below, in a place that his shirt could easily cover and sucked. She sucked a deep mark into his skin, where the neckline would cover.

"Fine then touch your wife already."

"Gladly" Toby moved his hands from her hips to her ass. He squeezed and she moaned in his ear.

He flipped them so he was now hovering above her. Happy giggled in delight, then Toby kissed her lips with passion. Both were so ready to go. There was no way Toby could sleep till after he took care of his wife and his own needs.

"Would you rather be sleeping?" Happy asked as Tobias kissed her breast after removing her shirt.

"Hell No, I just wanna be here with you."

He pulled off his and her clothes. Toby placed himself at her entrance, entering her quickly. She moaned louder. They rocked against each other in a synchronized rhythm. Toby could feel himself about to explode into her. He slipped a hand between them. He touched her clit and she was being really loud. He realized the thin walls and their friends on the other side. He couldn't let her go down alone. He let himself become loud. Happy seemed impressed. She was so lost in the pleasure. He continued to touch her and he came. He kept going and she came long, loud, and hard. Her head went back and her orgasm rang strong.

Happy lay beside her husband, both breathing heavily and her head on his chest. His arms around her.

"You tired now?"

"Oh hell yeah, Doc." Happy laughed lightly.

"We haven't done that since Gracie was born."

"Yeah, because we have 2 kids in the house."

"It's good to finally hear you being loud again."

"Again haven't done that because of the 2 kids."

"Oh… Do you think any of the team heard you?"

"Oh... Shit! Was I really that loud!?"

"Sorry, Baby but if we were in a hotel, we would've gotten a noise complaint."

"Damn it"

They went to bed and Happy definitely was not happy. She worried all night if the team heard her moans and screams of Toby's Name and begs durring their sexy time.

She woke up in his arms and he was wide awake.

"Good Morning, Beautiful."

"Do we have to face them"

"I don't think they will mention anything."

"You would be the only one that would call someone out on that."

They get dressed and ready for their first day on the case and meet everyone down stairs in the guest dining hall. Happy and Toby walk in, with Happy in a gray shirt and black skin tight jeans with her signature combat boots. Toby was in a shirt that said "My wife doesn't think I am very punny" and jeans with sneakers.

Once everyone was at the table Cabe was the first to speak. "So how did everyone sleep?"

Walter puts his coffee mug to his lips and mumbles "Apparently Happy and Toby didn't sleep much.". Paige slapped his shoulder. A deep blush grew on Happy's cheeks, and Toby choked on his glass of orange juice.

"Walter that was uncalled for." Cabe says sternly. Dr. & avoid eye contact with everyone and Sly just kind of sits there uncomfortably.

After the most awkward breakfast of their lives they meet the man in charge of their job that will be watching them. He introduces himself as John Taylor. He re-explains their purpose and shows them the problem in person. They make their plan of attack and get it done in 5 hours.

After dinner Happy and Toby went back to their room. Happy crawled into bed, hiding her head under the covers of the bed.

"I can't believe that I was so loud last night. Everyone heard me." Happy whined.

Toby walked over sitting on the other side of the bed and tugging at the blanket that Happy was holding above her head. "Happy, it wasn't just you, it takes 2 to tango."

"You're right. It's your fault for being so good and knowing my body more than me."

Then a phone in the nightstand began to ring. Happy reaches over and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Happy, Ezra was wondering if he could talk with you guys for a little." Patrick says. Happy puts the phone on speaker so Toby can here.

"Yes I wanna talk to my baby. I'm having withdrawals." Happy said excitedly.

"I'll put him on"

"Hi Mommy!" Ezra says excitedly.

"Hi Baby. You being good for Grampa?"

"Yeah but Gracie cries more than usual at night. She missed you and I do to."

"I miss you both too baby. Daddy and I will be home soon."

"Good. Where's Daddy?"

"Right here bud." Toby says.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Ask Grandpa if he can send us pictures of you too." Toby says with his arm around his wife.

"Okay" Ezra replies.

"We miss you and Gracie so much buddy" Toby says.

"We both miss you and Mommy too."

"We will see each other soon." Toby says.

"Yeah really soon, baby." Happy says.

They say goodbyes and Happy leans into Toby as he keeps an arm around her. He knows that she is having baby withdrawals and misses their son so badly.

"I want to hold my babies." Happy says with her head on his chest.

"I know baby." They decided it's time for a shower and they lock the door and head to the bathroom. Toby is the first one in and Happy joins him.

His hands go to her lower back pulling her close to his chest. She laid her head on his chest.

"I know you miss Gracie, honey."

"I didn't know it would be this hard" Happy says trying to hold back tears. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She let slow tears fall down her face mixing with the ran of the water hitting her back and drenching her long raven black hair.

"It's okay. We will be with our babies soon, Happy. Your dad is taking good care of them. 2 more nights and we will be leaving to go home.

"I want them now."

"Patience. Let's enjoy our time together with no kids. Maybe some sexy time will distract you?"

"Give name 2 more minutes."

"Okay" Toby stood there holding her quietly.

"Don't just stand there. Start distracting me and I won't give in for a minute."

"Oh okay." He moved his hands to her ass and kissed her neck. He moved in slow circles. The temptation started getting to Happy. She let his hands wander over her body and his mouth was on her boobs. She met him with a kiss and they kissed and made love for an hour before falling asleep.

 _Last Day~_

Everyone was packed and ready to leave. Happy was excited to finally get back to her children that she had spoken to on the phone the night before. Ezra missed them like crazy and Gracie had started being fussy and pissed, causing Patrick and Ezra to have a sleepless night.

The plane ride was sleepless for Happy, while everyone else slept. Toby awoke and found his wife still awake and they were to land in 3 hours.

"Happy sleep. It will make the time fly."

"Can't I just want my babies"

"I said sleep, please."

Happy went to sleep on his chest. Waking up once the plane started to land. Happy sat up.

"Nice rest princess?"

"Babies?"

"Another hour till we get home." Toby said. Happy let out a loud whine.

"Soon baby"

The ride home was agony for Happy and Toby didn't let her see his excitement. As soon as Cabe parked in front of their house, Happy bolted out and into see her babies. Toby lugged their luggage out and into the house.

Ezra ran up and was met with his mother's loving arms around him. Patrick came in with Gracie in his arms. Happy stood and picked her up from her father's arms. Toby came in, dropping the luggage and picking up his son. Happy held Gracie close and the baby wrapped her little arms as much as she could around her mother's neck. Gracie wanted to be close.

After a while Patrick left and Happy was sitting on the couch, feeding the baby. Toby had just come downstairs from putting Ezra to bed because he fell asleep while Toby was holding him while they were talking to Patrick and he was tired from Gracie crying 2 night in a row. Toby came in sitting next to his wife, whom was breast feeding his daughter.

"How is our little girl?"

"She's enjoying fresh mommy milk. You know that she hates eating formula."

"But I think the team needed you more, honey."

"No! I'm her mother and she relays on me for food and everything, Toby!" Happy lashed out.

"I understand. I'm her father and I like to think that I'm not completely useless." Toby said calmly.

"Sorry. You are not useless."

"I understand you went all momma bear and missed our bear cub."

Gracie unlatches and leans forward, reaching for her Daddy. Toby takes her and grabs a burp cloth. Happy fixes herself, leaning against the back of the couch. Once Gracie burped, Toby handed her back to her mother. Gracie fell asleep in Happy's arms. Happy and Toby stood, carrying the baby upstairs and into the crib by their bed. Happy set her down and her and Toby crawled into bed, laying down.

"Feels good to be home." Toby says.

"Feels even better to be with our kids."

"Yeah. Okay momma bear, ready for some shut eye?" Toby said while removing his shirt and moving to wrap his body around hers, making her the little spoon.

"Yeah. Night Love you Tobes." She turned to kiss him goodnight.

"Night I Love you too." Toby said kissing her back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

A quiet whimper came from within the crib. Happy woke up to her daughter's cries. She sat up and slowly untangled herself from her husband, grabbing her now crying baby from the crib. Gracie had her 3am meal from her mom before being burped and falling back asleep.

Happy watched her little girl fall asleep, Toby began to stir. He sat up and the parents watched their son open their bedroom door.

"What are you doing up?" Toby asked quietly.

"I can't sleep. Had another nightmare." Ezra explained.

"Hop on up, baby." Happy says. Ezra climbed up and cuddled next to his father. Toby turns on a science channel and Ezra falls asleep within 30 minutes. Happy was leaning back against the headboard, holding her sleeping daughter. Once Toby saw Happy dozing off, he took a sleeping Gracie out of his wife's arms and placed her into her crib.

It was now morning and 9am. Happy woke up to Ezra's arm across her stomach and his head beside her torso. She considered herself lucky because Toby had Ezra's feet on him.

Once Toby awoke he helped Happy resituate Ezra so he was on Toby's side and Toby got up and dressed so he could go downstairs to make breakfast for his family. Happy got dressed and Ezra got up to go to his own bed.

Happy carried Gracie downstairs and sat at the table, watching Toby make breakfast.

He moved with certainty. Everyone move nearly memorized. She loved seeing this side of her husband. He was peaceful and slow. She was pulled from her thoughts by his low and loving voice.

"Are you staring Mrs. Curtis?"

"I prefer to call it admiring."

"How is Gracie this morning."

Gracie's head was on her shoulder. Not sleeping but definitely looking at the wall behind her mother.

It had a table against the wall, holding pictures from Happy and Toby's wedding and a picture of Happy thrown over Toby's shoulder at the beach. Both were laughing and Happy's hair tossed in the wind. Another was Ezra's first Christmas with them. There was a picture of Happy and Toby with Gracie when she was born and another of Gracie's first Christmas when she was with Ezra in the Christmas outfits that Toby bought. And the last picture was Gracie being held by Happy and Gracie was staring with wide eyes at the Christmas tree.

"She's looking around" Happy finally answered.

"She likes looking at family photos." Toby observed.

Ezra came down stairs with a book in hand. He came to lay on the couch to read.

Once Toby had finished cooking bacon he set it on a plate near his wife on the table. Ezra smelled the bacon getting a plate of his own and sitting across the table, grabbing 2 pieces.

"Get ready Ez." Toby says. Ezra stood giving his father a afferming nod. He held a plate and Toby tossed a pancake across the room for Ezra to catch on his plate. Toby had tossed a total of 4 small pancakes and with each catch congratulated and cheered on his son. Gracie watched carefully, trying to learn anything and everything that she could.

Happy took another piece of bacon and as the went to place it on her mouth, Gracie shoves her own face in front of her mother's, opening her mouth wide. Gracie bit off the part that was in her mouth. Happy quickly reached into her mouth and took out the bacon while Gracie struggled and cried.

"Is she supposed to eat bacon, Doc?"

"Nope. No teeth. You did the right thing. Maybe she is hungry?"

Happy calmed her down by rubbing her back and bouncing. Happy took out her boob and Gracie immediately started eating breakfast a few minutes earlier than she usually eats.

"Growth spurt" Toby says.

"No kidding." Then Happy uses her baby voice that she only uses with Gracie. "My baby girl is getting big, huh?"

"Soon she'll be dating." Ezra says.

Happy and Toby look at him.

"She's still too young." Happy says.

"No boys ever. She's always gonna be my princess baby girl." Toby says.

Ezra laughs. "I'll be 5 soon. I'm a big boy. But she's my sister I can still play with her right?" Ezra asked sadly.

"Oh Ezzie it's different. You are her brother. Your father means dating."

"Oh good."

Their morning continued and they went to the garage for work. Gracie sat on Toby's lap as he read a book. Happy was working with Walter on a machine for their upcoming case. Ezra had gone to school and it had been fairly quiet until Gracie started crying.

Happy looked up immediately to see Toby close his book and turn his attention to the crying baby. He stood and tried bouncing and tried giving her a bottle but she refused. Happy grew concerned as Walter tried to keep her focused.

When Gracie's cries grew louder Happy abandoned Walter and the machine. Toby gladly handed the baby to her. Gracie's cries wouldn't stop. After 20 more minutes of the baby's parents not being able to stop her cries, the team joined in to help. They tried everything.

How could a group of adults that save the world all the time not know how to fix a babies problem. Happy was holding her and about to start crying with her daughter. Toby saw the pain in Happy's eyes. Gracie's cries only got louder.

"Could she be sick?" Sylvester asked. Happy looked at Toby concerned. Toby took Gracie from Happy's arms which made the baby scream louder. Toby felt his daughter's head, finding it rather hot. He look at his wife with concern and she looked more worried than before.

Toby asked Paige to bring him a cold cloth. He placed it on her head and her cries slowed down to be quiet cries. Happy's phone started to ring and Gracie cried louder once again. Happy walked to the back of the garage, taking the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Mrs. Curtis?"

"Yes this is she"

"Your son Ezra is in the nurse's office. He has a fever and we would like you to come pick him up."

"I will send his Grandfather to come get him. Thanks for calling."

Happy hung up and went back to where Toby was trying to calm Gracie and get her fever down.

"Ezra is sick. His school called. Cabe could you go get him?"

"I will be right back with him." Cabe left to go get him and Walter and Sly also went because they wanted to get away from their screaming niece.

"So both our children are sick?" Toby asked as Gracie tried sleeping in his arms.

"Yup" Happy answered.

Toby handed Gracie to her mother. Gracie cuddled close and whimpered. The wet cool cloth was now warm and Happy took it off.

Happy walked over to where Walter gave them for the baby to change her, breastfeed, sleep, and when baby needs quiet. It was small but perfect for them. Gracie liked it. Happy removed the warm onesie from Gracie and put a small shirt on her. Hoping to cool her temperature.

She went back to Toby and Paige was quiet at her desk. Then everyone else walked in and Ezra in Cabe's arms. They all had ice cream in hands.

"Why are you giving out ill son sugar?" Toby asked, standing up from his desk.

"It's cold and is cooling his temperature." Walter stated.

"It shut Sly up. He didn't think about the germs when he left." Cabe said.

"I just wanted to get away from Gracie's cries. I don't like to hear her so upset." Sylvester defended.

"How do you think her parents feel" Paige responded.

Cabe placed a carton of vanilla ice cream on Toby's desk. "try giving Gracie some. Just a little." Then Cabe walked away.

"We should try." Happy said. Health of the family was Toby's job.

"Okay fine." Toby agreed. He got a small baby spoon they had for when Gracie wanted to try real food. He took a little ice cream on it and slowly went for Gracie's mouth. She looked at the spoon, then to her dad, back at the spoon, and then to her mother.

"It's good baby. Please try some." Happy said in her sweet mom voice. Gracie opened her mouth and Toby dropped some ice cream in her mouth. Gracie closed her lips and shivered. She made a funny face at the unexpected cold. Happy and Toby gave a laugh. Gracie tasted the flavor and loved it. She reached for the carton and spoon that her father was holding.

"She likes it" Happy said. Toby gave his daughter more and Gracie ate it with a smile. Toby cut Gracie off after 3 bites. He went and checked on Ezra. Gracie fell asleep in Happy's arms so she followed her husband to their also sick sister son. He was sleeping on the couch. Paige had gotten him a blanket from the loft.

"We shouldn't wake him" Toby said after feeling his head.

They loaded the kids up in the car an hour later. Toby made his wife stop at a local drug store pharmacy near the house. He went in, leaving Happy in the car with their two sick sleeping children. He came back with a baby thermometer and medicine for babies. He also grabbed Happy's favorite candy, Soup, Ezra's favorite ice cream and vanilla for Gracie. She could not have a lot but got it in case he was desperate to cool her temperature.

Once home Toby carried Ezra in and upstairs to his bed. Happy took Gracie inside but didn't want to put her down. Toby took Ezra's temperature and headed down to his wife and daughter.

"102.4 degrees Fahrenheit"

"Not Good"

"How is our princess?"

"Sleeping. Burning up."

Toby pulled out the baby thermometer and ran it across his daughter's head. He look at it when it beeped and Gracie began to whimper.

"103.2 degrees Fahrenheit"

"Really not good"

"Happy I'm gonna get her tub and make it really cold to drop her temperature. She is not gonna like it."

"Screaming baby warning, thanks." Happy bounced to soothe the baby. The beep of the thermometer scared her and Happy was doing her best not to freak out. Toby clearly was trying to stay calm. A 103.2 fever was bad for an adult so it was scaring her that her baby was that hot. Happy got the shirt she had put on her earlier to try to cool her. Toby called Happy over and they removed Gracie's diaper. Toby put his screaming daughter into the cold baby bath. Her cries continued and Happy hated to listen to her baby in such distress. Gracie wailed loud and hard. Both of her parents winced.

Ezra came down stairs and saw Gracie in the bath and his parents expression. He turned around and went back upstairs.

Once Toby thought his baby suffered enough, Happy grabbed a towel. He handed Gracie to Happy, she wrapped her up and dried her off. Gracie still cried but it wasn't as bad. Toby took her temperature again and it had gone down. She was growing tired and Happy put a fresh diaper on her and laid her in the crib in the nursery. Happy went to her bedroom where Toby was in their bathroom, shaving, not all his scruff but keeping it short. He was just in black underwear and his muscles were toned thanks to lifting the heavy baby carrier. She changed into clean underwear and another one of Toby's shirts. She crawled into bed. Toby soon sat on his side of the bed.

"Both our babies are sick." Happy said.

"Speaking of which I'm gonna go give Ezra some NyQuil." Toby said as he stood. He got the NyQuil from the medicine cabinet and went to Ezra's room.

Happy laid back and then got out of bed, running down stairs and grabbing her computer. She went back upstairs and got into bed. She started looking up different ways to help Gracie get better.

Toby was in Ezra's room and woke him up. He handed him a shot of NyQuil. Ezra drank it quickly without another thought. He grimaced at the taste.

"I'll be back with some orange juice."

Toby got his juice and gave it to him. Toby knew Happy wouldn't be tired so he got her some orange juice too. He went into his room, she was on her laptop. He handed her a big glass of orange juice. She looked up and smiled till she saw him also holding the small cup filled to its predetermined line.

"Toby"

"You are worried sick about the kids. You need rest too."

"Give it" Happy forced herself to take it and took the orange juice.

"Ezra's is going to be asleep soon and Gracie was sleeping when I checked on her."

"Good." Happy continued to drink her juice. She put her laptop away and cuddled into her husband.

"They'll be better soon."

"I don't like seeing our babies sick." Happy mumbled against his chest. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her lips before she fell asleep. He laid there, holding her and thinking. He thought about all that lead him to his family. He fell asleep.

Gracie's cries rang throughout the silent house 2 hours later. Toby and Happy both awoke from their peaceful sleep. Toby stood and Happy followed. Toby lifted her from the crib.

"She's probably hungry. I'll this mommy's job." Happy said, reaching for the baby.

"I think giving her formula is better because she is sick." Toby said gently. He knew that Gracie hated formula and Happy didn't even like her having it when it was necessary.

"You know she hates formula."

"Happy, I do know but I'm saying it has some nutritional value that is not in breast milk."

Happy was mad and Toby carried Gracie downstairs and made up a bottle while holding her. He tested it on his wrist and gave it to the still crying baby. When Gracie tasted the formula she threw the bottle from Toby's hand and halfway across the room. Happy gave her husband the 'I told you so' look. Toby looked defeated and handed the bow very pissed angry and hungry baby to his wife. Happy gave Gracie her boob and Gracie became quiet. She ate from her mother.

"Now you can clean that mess up." Happy said to Toby. He cleaned up the broken bottle and the formula milk from the ground.

They put Gracie to bed and while both of them got back into bed Toby apologized.

"I'm sorry"

"I was kinda being harsh momma bear. I'm sorry I was rude." They kissed and went back to sleep.

In the morning they stayed home and Gracie didn't let Toby hold her. She would cry and scream every time he tried. He tried apologizing and she screamed in his face like she knew what he was doing.

Ezra's fever stayed at bay all day. He would be able to return to school the following day. Gracie had a low fever all day. She was mad at her father and Toby was distraught.

"She's a Daddy's girl, Doc, she will come around. This won't mean anything when she is 2 and you should relax. I give it a day and she will be back in your arms." Happy tried to comfort him.

Ezra was feeling better but slept most of the day. Gracie was glued to Happy all day. In Gracie's mind she thought that Daddy should know not to give her formula when Mommy is there. If Mommy isn't there then Gracie would have eaten the formula and vomited it up later. But Mommy was there so formula was inexcusable.

'Toby kept his distance and Gracie missed him but he had to learn a lesson' Gracie thought.

Happy sat on the couch with her baby. She watched TV and when Toby came downstairs to make his family lunch, Gracie saw him in the kitchen and clung to Happy while crying and screaming.

"She's decided that she doesn't like your cooking." Happy teases. Toby looks really upset. She puts Gracie in her play bouncy chair that keeps her from moving around and keeps her brain busy. She moved over to Toby quickly.

"Doc, she's just mad today. It's nothing."

"Easy for you. She's is clinging to you and not mad at you. You're Mommy. You're perfect."

"You always tell me I'm perfect. I'd call it a phase but it's not even gonna last that long."

"Will my wife at least let me hold her?"

Happy steps into him. She wrapped arms around his waist and he holds her tightly. They stand there hugging for a while. Her head on his shoulder and he turns his head to kiss her neck gently. She meets his lips with hers. They both melt into the kisses. Tongues tangled together. It's a sweet moment. Gracie is still wailing. Ezra can hear it upstairs and comes down wondering why his parents haven't stopped her crying yet. He sees them kissing and ignoring them goes and picks up a Gracie. Gracie stops crying because Ezra had never held her while standing. Startled by Gracie's cries stopping.

"Took you long enough stop… eating each other." Ezra says. Happy looks red and Toby laughs while still holding her waist to his body. Happy stepped back and took Gracie gently. "She's heavy" Ezra says.

"She's getting to be a big girl." Happy says. "Oh man… my baby is growing up. No to fast. Stop growing." Happy quickly says. Toby sees light panic in her eyes.

"It's alright Hap."

The next day, Gracie still was mad at Toby. Ezra went to school and Gracie at the garage like always. Toby was upset and explained to the team why Gracie was mad at him.

Near the end of the day Gracie had a huge meltdown. She was screaming and crying. Happy couldn't get her quiet. She was getting frustrated and pushed Gracie against his chest.

"I'm just gonna make it worse!"

"I can't deal with her anymore. You are her father. Fix her. Just get her to stop!"

"Shhhhhhhhh" Toby soothed. Then Gracie threw up all over Toby's face. The team griminced in disgust. Happy was grossed out. Everyone was quiet and Gracie cried, but it was softer. Happy took her and cleaned off Gracie's face. Paige took Toby to the kitchen and cleaned him off.

"I hope she got all her anger out." Toby muttered once Paige wiped baby vomit off his lips.

"She is almost 7 months old. I don't think she holds a grudge." Paige was lightly laughing.

"Happy is her mother." Toby deadpanned.

"Okay, you got me there. But Happy always comes back to you. So Gracie will to."

"She is almost 7 months and already as stubborn as her mother" Toby said after he rinsed his face under the kitchen sick. He wiped his face with the towel that Paige handed him.

Happy came in holding Gracie. "Is daddy okay if baby wants to see him?" Happy asked. She felt bad about how mad Gracie was with him. Toby extended his arms and took her from Happy. Gracie cuddled into his shoulder. Toby smiled and kissed her cheek. Happy felt relieved. Toby smiled wide. Paige stepped away after giving Toby an 'I told you so look'.


	16. Walking and Talking

_**Chapter 16**_

 _Gracie 1 year, Ezra 5 years._

 _Gracie's 1st Birthday-_

Happy was cuddled into bed with her husband. His arms around her and she slowly awoke. He woke up to her running her finger lightly across his face.

"Good Morning" Toby mumbled.

"Too big."

"What?"

"1 year ago today Gracie was born."

"Yeah it's our baby girl's first birthday."

"She grew up too fast."

"Mrs. Curtis are you pouting?"

"Can't she be my baby forever."

"She will be our baby forever, but she will grow up."

"Yeah"

"The next 18 years are gonna be great."

"It's gonna be one hell of a ride."

"And we can still have more kids and we have Ezra."

"Bring back the more kids thing next year or when Gracie is 3."

"Yay. Will do." He leans in and they share a sweet kiss. Gracie wakes up in the means the baby monitor alerts them of her cries. Happy starts to stand and Toby pulls her back to the mattress next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll bring the baby to you. You are a mother of one year today."

"What about Ezra?"

"You physically birthed Gracie."

"True."

Toby went and lifted his daughter from her crib in the nursery. She had been sleeping through the night and in the nursery for 2 months. He hair was short but framed her face. It was black, and extremely curly. With Happy's curls that always looked perfect and Toby's messy tight curls, Gracie was destined to be stuck with thick curls and she was small for her age but still had little bits of baby fat. He held her to his chest. Gracie cuddled close. She was oddly a big fan of human contact.

"Hi baby girl. Happy birthday. Your 1 whole year old today." Toby said quietly.

He carried her into his room where Happy sat, she was very ready to hold her baby. Toby handed her off and Happy hugged her. Gracie was giggling when Happy kissed each cheek.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl!" Happy was so proud.

Toby slipped out, unnoticed to get Ezra. Without waking him completely Toby lifted Ezra from his bed and Ezra slept on his shoulder and Toby sat on the edge of the bed. Happy saw Ezra dead asleep on her husband's shoulder, she left out a soft laugh. Gracie was being held on 2 unsteady legs, by the waist Happy held her up.

They got up and Ezra went to school. Then Gracie, Happy, and Toby went to the garage. They were surprised to see a cake and balloons on the center table and food. When the team saw them enter they stood and everyone gathered around the table.

"What's all this?" Happy asked while holding Gracie. Toby had the diaper bag and both his and Happy's work bags.

"It's the first year birthday of the first Scorpion baby." Paige said.

"Why is everyone forgetting about Ezra?" Happy asked.

"We didn't forget about him. This is the first birth while the team has existed." Walter said.

Gracie had been squirming in Happy's arms try to look at the entire table. She saw vanilla ice cream and squealed in delight, getting everyone's attention.

They had all dug in to the food and they had pizza delivered. Gracie had a few teeth. Toby let her try some of the cheese and sauce off of his pizza. She loved it. Toby slipped her into her high chair, where Cabe had moved it to the Table near all the food. Happy gave her some cake to try. The plan was to let Gracie try it and Toby would finish it.

Gracie lifted it into her hands and Happy and Toby were on each side of her chair. Paige had the camera ready. Happy got a face full of cake.

Toby started laughing hysterically and Happy was chuckling. Gracie took the rest of cake that was on her plate and slapped it into Toby's face. Everyone was laughing and Gracie rubbed her cake covered hands all over her own face.

Paige got some really cute pictures and Gracie smiled mischievously into the camera.

Cabe cleaned Gracie up while Happy and Toby went upstairs to clean up. Toby's shirt was ruined and Happy had an extra shirt for them both.

They changed and Happy was brushing her hair. She had to rinse parts of her hair to get the cake out. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

He moved her hair to one side and lightly kissed her neck. They both looked into the mirror and looked at the image of them both. It should Love and Happiness.

"Tonight after the kids are in bed, we are gonna celebrate the 1 year anniversary of you giving birth to our first biological child."

"How do you plan to celebrate, ?" Happy teased.

"I'm gonna lay you on the bed and we are gonna make out like teenagers…" Happy hummed in agreement. "Then I'm gonna appreciate and admire your entire body." Happy gave a light moan as she leaned back against him, letting her head fall against him. "We should go downstairs my love" Toby mumbled as he kissed her neck and up to her cheek.

Happy turned around and kissed his lips. They made out till they heard Paige call upstairs for them to hurry up. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Toby offers her his hand and they go down stairs.

They go down and see everyone keeping a safe distance from Gracie. She was sitting by the couch and laughing. Happy and Toby approached their daughter. Cabe stopped them quietly.

"What?" Toby asked.

"We think Gracie is trying to walk." Cabe whispered.

Gracie was giggling and then spotted her parents. She looked at them and used the couch to stand. Happy bent down to the ground a few feet away from Gracie.

"Come to mommy!" Happy called to her daughter. Toby joined his wife on the ground and patted his lap for her to come. Gracie giggled and Paige caught it all on video. Gracie took her first step and then stood there and stared at her feet before running to her parents. Once Gracie was close enough to her mother she fell and practically threw herself into Happy's lap. Everyone was cheering and Sly high fived Cabe. Paige got a video and a picture of Toby and Happy congratulating their baby and the kiss the couple shared quickly.

Gracie was all smiles and liked being the center of attention. She was making baby babble. She was trying to talk and had been trying for a month now. Gracie was getting tons of praise from everyone. Gracie loved attention.

Walter was proud but didn't understand the big fuss. Yes, she took her first ever steps and taught herself but he didn't think it needed a huge 20 minute celebration. Toby and Happy hadn't put her down since she walked.

Walter slipped out and picked Ezra up from school. Ezra was surprised because Walter had barely ever had a real conversation with him. Walter took him out to eat and they ate quietly.

"Your sister took her first steps today." Walter stated after taking a sip of his water.

"That's good." Ezra was afraid to say to much.

"I came to get you because everyone was excited and I didn't understand the big fuss. I needed to get out of there."

"That I understand."

"Why is it such a big deal that she walked?"

"She's new to the world and has never done it before. It a milestone in her life. Now you and I see the side that it won't matter how much we celebrated when she is 20 years old. Everyone else sees it as a big deal now."

"Okay I kinda see their side now. Thank you Ezra."

"Anytime time."

"It is Happy and Toby's first time with a biological baby infant of their own. I remember how big of a deal it was when you learned that if we understand what you say and ask we listen." Ezra laughs lightly. He remembers that day. When it was just him. When he was the center of his parents world. "We better get back to the Garage."

They got back and Ezra goes to put his backpack where Happy and Toby told him to put it once he started school.

"I picked up Ezra!" Walter called over the noises of the group still around Gracie and it looks like she still hasn't been put down.

Toby looks and walks over to them. "Thanks Walt." Toby says as he picks up his son. He grunts like an old man when he takes on his son's weight.

"how was school?"

"Good. I got to use a micro- scoope!"

"A microscope"

"Yes."

The day went on uneventful from there and they packed the kids into the car and headed home, after stopping to pick up pizza. They showed Ezra the pictures that Paige took of Gracie covering them in cake. He laughed and Gracie giggled when she saw that Toby printed it out and framed one of the pictures where both him and Happy were covered in cake. Toby lifted Gracie from her pack n play and Gracie grabbed at his hat. Toby didn't wear it around the house often because of Happy not liking it. Gracie pushed it off of his head and he bent down to grab it, placing it on the rack by the door. Happy came back down from tucking Ezra in to bed for the night. He had a book when she left his room.

Happy took Gracie from Toby. They went upstairs and Happy bounced at her knees till the baby fell asleep. She lay her now sleeping daughter into her crib and meets Toby by the door. He kisses her head and he shuts the door and turns out the light. They walked into their room and changed into their normal pj's. Happy crawled into bed and Toby pulled her onto him so they were chest to chest.

"I believe that I promised you a celebration now that the kids are asleep."

"Did you think that I forgot what you promised me?"

"Oh so you've been counting on this all day."

"Exactly and you never make me wait so get to it."

"The wait is over my love" Toby pulls her tighter against him and kisses her. She straddles him and he moved to sit, leaning against the headboard. Happy grinds down on him while they kiss. Toby moans, his hands on her hips, he leans his head back and Happy moves her lips to his neck. She nibbles on his ear. He unexpectedly flips them so he can be on top. Happy could barely take the kissing. When he sees the look and request in her eyes and they shed their clothes quickly. He enters her once they are naked. He thrusts into her and she grabs onto the sheets. The quiet moans slip from her lips and Toby is struggling to be so quiet himself. After they both cum they slip into their pj's again. Happy fell asleep soon after Toby's arms came around her waist. Toby held her and soon fell asleep himself.

Gracie slept through the night and Happy woke up to Toby's arms suddenly tightening around her. It was really tight and scared her.

"Toby." Happy tried quietly. "Toby….Toby" Happy slowly raised her voice till he awoke. "You okay?" Happy asked very concerned.

"Just a dream….I'm fine"

"You almost squeezed my head off… You're not fine"

"Sorry about that. I had a dream that we lost Gracie and Ezra."

"...That would scare the hell outta me too."

Gracie's cries could now be heard through the baby monitor. Toby jumped up calling that he would get her. Gracie had not really been liking the baby food that they bought for her. She was very picky and only like the mashed peaches . They had been trying to wean her off of breast milk. Happy started doing the things that her doctor recommended to dry up her breast milk.

Toby lifted Gracie from her crib and brought her downstairs he gave her some mashed peas and Happy came down with Ezra dressed for school. Toby was fighting with Gracie to eat the peas. Happy made a bowl of cereal for Ezra. Gracie threw a handful of peas at Toby's face and started freaking out. Happy placed a small baby bottle that was formula and part breast milk onto Gracie's high chair.

"1st Grade is too easy." Ezra said.

"Buddy we can try second grade." Toby said. He was cleaning his face off from the peas. Happy put peaches on the high chair for Toby to try to feed her.

"Baby we are gonna try to find the right grade for you, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Happy kissed the top of her son's head. Gracie shot a pissed look at Happy as she reluctantly opened her mouth for Toby to put the peaches baby food into it. She shot her daughter an apologetic smile.

After Ezra was at school, Happy was outside fixing Cabe's car. He had ran over shards of a car from a car accident that happened that night. It popped all 4 of his tires and he had the tow truck bring it to the garage. Happy was lecturing him and finding other problems with his car. Gracie was throwing every food that Toby gave her back at him. He had been trying to find foods that Gracie will eat. He was worried because she was behind on when normal babies start eating real food. After Toby found 5 foods that Gracie would eat.

"Ezra wants to move up a grade" Toby shared with Paige.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah. He's brilliant and I don't want him wasting time bored in a class learning about reading 'the dog sat' when he's reading novels at home by himself."

The day went on and another 2 foods were added to the short list of things that Gracie will eat. After dinner Gracie was sitting on her mat and babbling. Toby and Happy had picked up tests for Ezra to take so he could move up a grade or two.

Ezra was sitting quietly at the kitchen table, working on the first test. Happy and Toby were on the couch, watching the baby talk to herself. She was playing with two stuffed animals and making them talk in her own baby babble. Then Gracie turns to Happy.

"Mama!" Gracie screamed while smiling. She extended her hand that was holding a stuffed koala. Toby and Happy looked at each other and Ezra looked up from his test. Toby quickly stood. Happy lifted Gracie up and the three of them began to cheer. Happy and Toby were showering her with kisses and asking her to say it again. "Mama!" Gracie called again.

"She said Mama first." Happy bragged to her husband.

"Dads!" Gracie said uncertainty all over her face.

Toby took Gracie from his wife. " I'm Dada"

"Dada!" Gracie said with a smile.

Gracie had said her first words and Ezra gets back to his test. After 10 minutes he is finished. "Daddy I'm done!" Ezra calls from the kitchen table.

"Dada" Gracie calls loudly. They think that she is correcting Ezra. Toby gets up and gives the directions and answers questions that he has before starting the 30 minute timer that Ezra has to finish the test. He goes and sits back with Happy, Gracie in her lap, he kisses Happy's cheek because he can.

Once Ezra is done with the next test Toby sends him to shower and get ready for bed. Happy feeds Gracie some of her new favorite baby food and they went upstairs. Toby locks the doors like always and makes sure that everyone has their laptops charging. He gets upstairs and finds his wife with her back on the bed and the baby on her chest. She's out cold. He wakes her and puts Gracie in his arms.

"You are more tired than you thought,

huh?"

"Apparently"

He puts Gracie to sleep in the nursery. He goes back to his room and sees Happy in bed. She looks like she doesn't have a shirt on but she's sleeping again. He checks on Ezra and tucks him into bed. He checks on Gracie one last time and puts his pjs on. He crawls into bed and finds his wife naked. He gently wakes her.

"Where are your clothes, babe?" Toby gently whispered.

"Too tired. I started to change but gave up." Happy mumbled. Toby laughed and got out of bed and grabbed underwear and took off his shirt. He puts her into the shirt and underwear. "Didn't think you would mind me without clothes." Happy mumbled against his now bare chest.

"We have 2 kids. We never know when one might need you up." Toby kisses her head and then they hear crying from down the hall.

"Duty cries." Happy quips.

"That's not coming from Gracie." Toby says sitting up.

"What do you mean."

"Baby monitor is silent."

"Ezra"

They get out of bed and open Ezra's door. Ezra is under the covers on his side, legs pulled tight against his chest and arms wrapped around them. Happy tugs the comforter back to exposing her son. Toby kneels by the bed.

"Ezra" Happy says gently. "Ezra, baby it's okay. Mommy and Daddy are right here."

When she gets no response Toby stands and lifts him from the bed. Ezra moved to wrap his limbs around his dad. He squeezes tightly to him. Toby holds him close. He's trying his best. Happy is watching him. She hates seeing her children in pain. They go back to their bed, Toby holding Ezra. He still hasn't calmed down. Happy gets in bed and moved the covers down. Toby lays Ezra next to him. Happy pulls the covers up once Toby is in bed. Happy faces Toby on her side and he faces her on his side. Ezra in between. He cried himself back to sleep. Toby lays an arm on Happy's hip and Happy lays her arm on his hip, creating a safe feeling for Ezra. He sleeps through the night.

In the morning Happy asked if he is okay. He says he is fine and When everyone is at the table for breakfast, Toby asks about that night.

"It was just another night terror. It's not real therefore not relevant and illogical to talk about. Waste of time." Ezra replied. He was being very harsh and logical for a 5 year old. Happy and Toby did not like it. Gracie had felt weird all morning. She didn't like tension.

Happy ate bacon quietly while Ezra got up and got his stuff for school. Toby had to take him in to hand in the test that Ezra took last night to the principle. Toby dropped Happy and Gracie off at the Garage. Happy walked in with the diaper bag and Gracie.

"Where's Toby?" Sylvester asked.

"Dropping Ezra off at school." Happy answered.

"Paige always takes the boys." Cabe said.

"Ezra took some take home tests to move up grades and Toby had to go in to get them graded and to discuss where to place him." Happy countred.

Cabe came up, taking Gracie from her mother. Happy set the bag on the couch and sat down. She took her computer from the diaper bag.

"PO!" Gracie screamed while giggling in Cabe's arms. Everyone looks up at Gracie and then to Happy.

"Oh yeah she said her first words last night and has been playing with sounds more."

"You're telling us this now so casually." Paige said.

"I wanted to wait for Toby but Gracie spoiled it." Happy laughed lightheartedly.

"Mama!" Gracie said, leaning towards her mother. Cabe carried Gracie and handed her off to Happy. "Mama" Gracie said again. Happy rubbed her back. "Mama" Gracie was very apparently like her father and loved to talk. "Mama"

"She's Toby's daughter alright." Sylvester said.

"Damn Right." Cabe responded.

"Cabe!" Happy warned pushing one side of Gracie's head into her chest, covering her other ear.

"Sorry" Cabe apologized.

"Why is Cabe apologizing?" Toby asked as he walked in. He sat on the couch beside his wife. Gracie leaned toward him. "Daddy" Gracie said once in his arms.

"I accidentally cursed in front of your now talking baby" Cabe explained.

"Oh yeah. She talks now. We are all in trouble." Toby says.


	17. Ezra's Emergency

_**Chapter 17**_

 **Gracie- 1 year Ezra- 6 years**

"Gracie is one whole year old today." Toby said into his wife's ear as he spooned her on the morning of their daughter's first birthday. They were both awake but both enjoyed spending the moments after waking up talking and cuddling. It was their time. They didn't get a lot of that with their baby boy that was only 6 years old in freshman year of high school level learning and their baby girl walking and talking.

Gracie had a mouth like her father she loved to talk. Gracie also was walking. Her parents thanked God for her not knowing how to run yet. Gracie could only make it ten steps before losing balance.

Ezra tested out of elementary level work. It took him 2 weeks of middle school and was truly learning some new things in high school level work.

"She's growing too fast." Happy complained.

"She's walking and talking. We should be concerned if she hadn't."

"I don't want her to grow up. My baby boy is already doing high school but he's six."

"Gracie's showing genius."

"I am excited to see if our dose of double genius sides give her an IQ above Walter."

"He wouldn't know what to do with himself" Toby laughed.

Ezra came in and laid in bed with them. Happy held him tight and kissed his head.

"One year ago today Gracie was born." Ezra says with a smile.

"Yup. Mommy and I were talking about how fast you two are growing up."

"I'm learning high school"

"Yes but still you're only six. That's incredible."

"I guess I am pretty smart." Ezra said laughing. Happy and Toby joined him in laughter.

"Mama!" They heard Gracie over the baby monitor.

Happy got up and went to the nursery. She lifted Gracie from the crib. She carried her over to the changing table and changed her diaper. Happy took her into their room where the boys were cuddling. Happy joined them while holding Gracie. Ezra and Gracie lay between their parents in bed.

After an hour of being lazy Toby and Happy got dressed and then took the kids to their room.

Happy put Gracie in the birthday dress that Toby insisted on. The dress was purple and had a big poofy skirt. It was adorable on her. Happy brushed Gracie's long black hair. Her curls bounced. Her curls were tight like Toby's. Happy new that Gracie would not like managing the tight curls when she was older.

Toby helped Ezra with his outfit. Ezra had his own style that resembled Sly. He had in a white shirt and a violet sweater vest. He had beige khakis on and sneakers.

Once everyone was downstairs,Toby started on breakfast. He made bacon and for Happy, he made pancakes shaped in the letters M-O-M. He presented the plate to his wife and she tilts her head to kiss his lips.

"It's the one year anniversary of you being a biological mother."

"I became a mom when we got Ezra."

"Yes but you physically birthed your first kid a year ago today."

"You're right." Happy kissed him again.

Gracie was in her highchair eating dry cheerios. She giggled every time she saw her parents kiss. Ezra ate his bacon and Toby had to persuade him to eat his blue dyed pancakes.

They packed the kids up in the car and went to the garage. They saw Sly helping Paige unload balloons and cake from her car. They saw Cabe come out and help. Happy parked and Toby got out, grabbing Ezra and setting him on his hip. Happy picked up Gracie and set her on her hip. Toby took the diaper bag and the family walked into the garage. There were streamers hanging and some balloons tied to desks. Everyone was coming in with the last of the decorations.

"This is too much" Happy says.

Gracie is reaching for a pink balloon and wiggling to reach it. Happy steps closer so she can touch the balloon. When Gracie's hand makes contact with the balloon it floats away from her. The baby lets out an annoyed grunt and reaches farther. While Gracie fighting the balloon Happy looks at everyone as they ignore her and continue setting up.

Paige opens the cake box to show Happy and Toby. It's a cake that is a mix of hot pink and has a purple lining around the square cake. In blue frosting it reads Happy 1st Birthday Gracie.

"Thanks Paige" Toby says.

"You're welcome."

Gracie had been more interested in the boxes that her new toys and bags that her new clothes came in. She crawled around in the wrapping paper and shoved some into Toby's mouth while he was sitting on the floor while looking up talking to Sly. Ezra had snuck more pieces of cake than he should have and got a stomach ache. He slept on the couch for most of the day. Cabe bought Gracie a big teddy bear that would be bigger than her for a long time. By 5pm Happy wanted to go home. Gracie was getting fussy, Ezra was still not feeling good, and She wanted to pick up a pizza and go home.

Toby was driving while Happy held Gracie in her lap. Gracie was crying and screaming. She had a long day and missed her nap. Toby didn't like that his baby girl wasn't in her car seat. Ezra was getting a headache and Gracie's cries weren't helping. Happy was trying to shush her daughter ASAP because Ezra's headache was so bad he was almost in tears. Toby pulled over to pick up the pizza that Happy ordered.

He drove his family home and carried his boy inside. Toby laid his son into his bed. Toby noticed a tear roll down Ezra's face. Toby squatted down by his head. He slid his hands through the young boy's curly hair.

"It hurts, Daddy"

"I know, Baby. I'll be back with some Advil."

Toby goes downstairs and sees Happy with Gracie in her lap. Happy is eating pizza with Gracie eating her baby puffs.

"How is Ezra?"

"He has a bad migraine. I'm gonna bring him up some Advil."

"Can I bring it to him?"

"Yeah sure. Hand me the baby." Happy hands him their daughter. She goes to the medicine cabinet and goes up to her son.

"Hi baby." Happy says in her soft motherly voice. "I brought you up the meds that Daddy promised you." Ezra reluctantly sits up. She gives him water and a small pill. He lays back down and Happy kisses his head. She goes down and Toby is holding Pizza with the cheese pulled off in front of Gracie's mouth.

"Are you teasing her?!"

"No I am letting her try some pizza without letting her chew and swallow. The cheese could make her choke. She likes what I've given her."

"Come on Gracie time for bed." Happy says taking her baby from Toby.

"Mama no leep!"

"Yes sleep, baby" Happy says.

"Not tired" Gracie lies.

"Baby you can barely keep your eyes open." Toby reasoned. He was right so Gracie gave up the fight.

Happy went upstairs with Toby following behind. Toby peaked into Ezra's room to see him sleeping and Gracie was asleep in Happy's arms on the way up the stairs. Happy laid her in the crib and shut the door. Happy met Toby in their room.

"So you became a biological mother one year ago today." Toby says, watching Happy close their bedroom door.

"You became a biological father." Happy countered. She changed into her bedtime outfit of underwear and her husband's

t-shirt. She crawled in and he moved close to her.

"I want to celebrate and the kids are in bed." Toby tried to persuade her. He was leaning over and had a hand massaging her hip.

"You make a persuasive case, Doc." Happy said moving a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss her lips.

He moved to straddle her and intensified the kisses. Happy moaned into his mouth.

He held her close to his body and tugged at her panties. Happy lifted her hips off of the bed and he took her underwear off. He removed her shirt and moved his attention back to her lips. She kissed him white passion and he started kissing her neck. He moved to kiss down her body and moved his body lower as he kissed lower. Her eyes were shut tight and hands fisting the sheets. He found himself between her legs and his lips on her belly.

He looked up and when she felt his lips leave her skin without returning she looked up. His eyes asking a silent question.

"You gonna go down on your wife, doc? You haven't done that in a while." Happy said. She always loves to tease him.

"Only if you want me too."

"I always want you too, Tobes."

Toby smiles and quickly kisses her lips before going down and kissing her thighs. He was such a tease when he went down on Happy. Happy was squirming and couldn't stay still because after 10 minutes of him being between her legs, he still hadn't touched where she was beginning to be touched. Then very quickly he moved his mouth to her clit and sucked hard on the sensitive ball of nerves. She almost cried out but shoved a hand over her mouth. Toby chuckled against her, unintentionally prolonging the pleasure. He crawled up over her and kissed her lips. She kissed back and wrapped he naked legs around his hips. He looked into her eyes as he entered her. They almost woke the kids an hour later.

The next morning Toby got Gracie and happy got dressed and met them downstairs after peeking into Ezra's room, finder her little boy still sleeping. She went down and told Toby. He said that they should let him sleep a while longer to see how he feels. By the time Toby went upstairs and woke up his son, Ezra said that he didn't have a headache anymore.

"You want me to bring up some breakfast?"

"No I don't want food. Not hungry. My stomach hurts." Ezra lifts his shirt as tho it would prove his point. Toby noticed that it seemed bigger and his doctor sense felt a tug. He told Ezra that he would be back with water.

Once downstairs, Toby went up to his wife. He took Gracie from her.

"Go look at Ezra's stomach."

"Why?"

"I need you to tell me if it looks swollen."

"Is he sick?"

"I'm worried, Happy… He said that his head doesn't hurt anymore but his stomach hurts now"

"I'll go look" Happy said not even trying to cover her worry.

Toby followed her but set Gracie in her crib in the nursery. When he looked into Ezra's room and gave him water, Happy left and stood by the door waiting for him. He shut the door, leaving Ezra in his room. Toby turned to his wife.

"Toby, it's swollen. What does a swollen stomach mean?" Happy asked. Her voice was full of worry and she was terrified by the look of Toby's eyes.

"It's not a swollen stomach it a swollen appendix. That means he's gonna need a surgery to have it removed. We need to keep an eye on him and it he gets a fever and throws up then we will take him to the doctors."

"Our baby boy needs surgery?"

"If the swelling does not go down and if he vomits and gets a fever then yes he will."

Happy stepped into him and he wrapped her in his arms. He rubbed her back. A small cry came from the nursery. Toby kept his arm around her back and brought the other to hold her hand in front of them. He led her into the nursery and she took Gracie from the crib. Happy calmed her and Gracie fell asleep in her arms.

The day progressed and Gracie was downstairs trying to walk across the stretch of the living room and kitchen. Happy and Toby were taking pictures and encouraging their little daughter.

"Mommy… Daddy….I threw up." Ezra calls from the top of the stairs.

Happy picked up Gracie and Toby followed her, both running to the stairs. Toby went in front of Happy and quickly checked Ezra's forehead for a fever. After checking with a thermometer he concluded that they needed to get Ezra to the hospital. Happy called Paige and they left Gracie with her, Ralph, and Walter. Happy and Toby got to the hospital with Ezra. After Toby explained the symptoms and pulled the Harvard Card. Within an hour they were talking to a doctor and Ezra was being examined.

"He does have a swollen appendix. Good eye Dr. Curtis. You caught it early. He is gonna need his appendix removed. It needs to happen this week. I have an opening Tomorrow at 6am and one for 5am Thursday."

"Could we do it tomorrow?"

"Sounds good I will see you tomorrow Ezra. Don't worry everything will be fine. You'll feel better soon." The doctor turns to Toby and Happy. "It should be about a week recovering time. We will talk more while he is in prep tomorrow."

They left the doctors and Ezra had been quiet. The stopped and pick him up an ice cream cone. Once they got to the garage, Toby had Ezra lay down. Paige came over with Gracie, handing her to Happy.

"How's the kid?" Cabe asked as Happy held her baby girl close to her chest.

"He's gonna have an appendectomy tomorrow at 6am. Meaning we have to be there at 4am for prep." Toby said looking at Ezra sitting quietly eating his ice cream, eyes glued to the floor.

The day went on and Ezra still hadn't said anything. Happy played with Gracie while Toby made dinner. Ezra was at the table on his computer. Toby walked over to his son to see what he was doing.

"Are you researching appendectomy?"

"I need to know what they are gonna be doing."

"Ezzie, you know that WebMD is not exactly reliable. And you're just gonna scare yourself." Toby reasoned.

"Not wrong. I was scared before….. I'm scared daddy." Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks and Toby held him close. Happy picked up Gracie and went over to the boys.

"Ezra it's okay to be scared. It's normal." Toby comforted his son.

"I'm not supposed to be normal." Ezra cried.

"A genius is still human. It's okay to be normal sometimes, Baby." Happy said with a hand on his back as Toby sat on the floor.

Ezra in his lap and Ezra's arms around Toby's neck. His face buried in his dad's chest and shoulder.

"I don't want to lose my appendix. I don't know what it's for but…"

"Ezra you don't need it. It's causing you pain and you will feel so much better once it's out." Toby said.

Ezra calmed down a bit and Toby fixed dinner. Ezra only wanted salad and went to bed early. Happy and Toby were gonna drop Gracie off with Cabe before they went to the hospital for Ezra's surgery.

Happy crawled into bed next to Toby. He held her close. Gracie didn't understand what was going on. Happy laid her head on her husband's chest. Her entire body just lay on his. His arms around her back and hers on each of his shoulders.

"It's gonna be fine, Happy." Toby says into the dark space of their room. He knows that she can't sleep right now anyway.

"Our 5 year old needs his appendix removed. I worry alright."

"I know you do. It's a routine operation."

"You know how to perform the surgery?"

"I could if it was vital but not something I would like to do on my child by choice. Leave it to the surgeon."

"I love you, Tobias."

"And I love you, Happy." He kisses her lips and lay back against the pillows. They soon fall asleep and wake up hours later to their alarm.

"Happy… time to get up."

"Go wake Ezra. I'll get your clothes out for you."

"Thank, Honey."

Toby goes and picks up Ezra from his bed. Toby carried his still sleeping son into his shared room with his wife and laid him on the bed. He saw the pair of sweatpants and T-shirt that his wife laid out for him. She picked his clothes while keeping in mind that they would be waiting for a while, she wanted him to be comfortable. He saw her in the bathroom, she was putting her hair up in a high pony tale before wrapping it into a messy bun. The light made her look even more heavenly. She was in leggings and his Harvard T-shirt and no makeup. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

She walked over to him. "Get dressed and I'll get Gracie's stuff ready." Happy said.

Happy grabbed everything that Gracie and Cabe would need. Toby got dressed and picked a very tired and still sleeping baby from her crib. He met Happy down stairs, passing Gracie to Happy. He went back up stairs and came back with Ezra. They packed up the kids into the car and drove to Cabe's. He was up and met them at his door, taking Gracie from them and Toby set her things inside.

They were now on their way to the hospital for Ezra's surgery. He woke up on the way into the building. They talked with his surgeon before Ezra had to change in the paper gown and get annasthesia.

Happy and Toby were put in a private waiting room because of Toby's Harvard card. Happy was worried and couldn't sit still.

The room was white and had white chairs. It was unsettling to Happy. She couldn't rest knowing her baby boy was in surgery.

Toby called for her to sit with him on the white couch. She cuddled close and let a few tears fall.

"He will be fine. He's a fighter and he will feel so much better once he has recovered." Toby comforted. He began do go through how long it is and minute by minute what the doctors are most likely doing. When Toby thought that they should be done he stopped. "We should be getting an update soon."

15 minutes later the doctor came in. "He is fine. Everything went well and he should be waking up soon." The doctor led them to Ezra's room and Happy hated seeing him look so helpless on the hospital bed. Happy sat next to the bed while Toby got her coffee. Ezra moved a little before letting out a whimper of pain. Happy quickly stood. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Ezra. Mommy's here." Happy said. Toby walked in and came to Ezra's side.

"Mommy" Ezra groaned.

"I'm here. You just got out of surgery."

Toby laid a hand on Happy's lower back. "I know it hurts a little but your body is getting used to the feeling of your appendix not being there." Toby comforted.

The doctor came in and gave Ezra some medicine for the pain. He was a little loopy on the way home. Toby carried him to bed. Happy had gone to pick up Gracie from the garage.

Gracie called for her as soon as the door opened. Happy came in and Sly handed Gracie to Happy.

"How is Ezra?" Paige asked.

"He's a little sore but Toby brought him to bed. Good thing he's genius because he'll be missing a lot of school." Happy said.

Cabe helped her take Gracie and her things to the car. "How was Gracie today?" Happy asked.

"She slept till 7 and then was pretty calm till about 1:15pm. She had a mini meltdown because she wanted you and the Doc."

"That's not to bad huh baby?" Happy said turning to the baby cuddling into her chest.

Happy was home with Gracie soon and the first thing that Gracie did when the front door opened was scream for Toby. Happy set the baby bag down and walked over to Toby. He was putting his book down after hearing his daughter call for him. He stood to meet his wife and took the baby that was reaching for him.

"Hi baby. Did you miss daddy?"

"Ya Lots!" Gracie screamed burying herself in his chest and her head into his neck.

Toby kissed her head and Happy went back out to the car to get the groceries she bought for dinner and some foods that Ezra could eat. He was on a liquid diet and pain meds for the next week and a half. Once she walked in Toby was on the couch, feeding Gracie her daily 16 ounces of formula.

They had discovered that Gracie hated the brand of formula and had found one that she liked. Happy and Toby had been trying to "dry up" Happy's breast milk so that when Gracie shouldn't have it anymore it would be easier.

Happy put all the groceries away and joined Toby on the couch. They ate dinner that Toby whipped up and watched tv. Gracie was playing with some of the toys she had but they had never kept her busy for long anyway. Her mind needed to be busy.

Happy was resting her head on Toby's shoulder, both watching Gracie grow bored with her toys. Gracie looked at them, extending her arms towards them. Happy pulled herself up from Toby and the couch. She picked up Gracie, whom cuddled into her mother's warm embrace.

"Baby needs sleep." Toby says.

"No….. not tired. I play" Gracie's says with her eyes closed and head resting on Happy's shoulder.

"Fine then go play in your crib." Toby says kissing his baby's head.

"Good." Gracie says, beginning to fall asleep.

"Time for Mommy and Daddy to go up to their bed and play." Happy said, making eye contact with her husband. Toby's eyes went wide.

"I wanna play in Mommy and Daddy's bed." Gracie said lifting her head with a tired smile.

"No" Happy and Toby said at the same time.

They carried Gracie up and put the sleeping baby in her crib. Toby pulled Happy into their room. He shut the door and locked it.

"What's on your mind, Doc?"

"You said that we were gonna play in our bed." Toby said turning to her.

"Yeah….what are you gonna do about that?"

Toby pulled her into a kiss and lifted her off of the ground. Happy giggled as Toby sat her on the bed, her legs dangling of with him stand in between them. He was kissing her tenderly. Happy deepened it and leaned back to lay on the bed and Toby followed her lips and was now on top of her, kissing her with a passion for her only he could muster.

 **AN~** ** _Please leave suggestions of things you wanna see and possible one-shots with these characters. All thoughts and comments welcome_**


	18. Gracie's new word

_**Chapter 18**_

 **Gracie- 2 years Ezra- 7 years**

"Mama!" Gracie calls from her big girl crib.

"Happy… wake up… Gracie's calling for you…. duty calls honey."

"Why can't she ever call for you?" Happy grumbles while getting out of bed. She walks to the nursery leaving a chuckling Toby in their room.

"Mama!"

"Right here baby girl." Happy says while picking her baby up. "You're getting big"

"I all grown up" Gracie says. "I wanna sleep with Mama!"

"Gracie you are my big girl now. You need to sleep in your own bed."

"I don't wanna"

"Just for a tonight."

"Yay I sleep with Mama" Happy carries Gracie in her room and when Gracie sees Toby, she gets a very confused look on her face. "Why Daddy in here?"

"Because this is Daddy's room too." Toby answered. He was sitting up and laughing quietly.

"Mama and Dada share?"

"Mommy and Daddy share. We love each other and we share our room." Toby responded.

Happy walked over to her husband's side of the bed and gave him Gracie. She crawled over his legs and laid next to them. Gracie cuddled into Toby close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So why are we sharing our bed with Gracie?" Toby asked looking to his wife for answers.

"I lost the argument with our 2 year old." Happy says with her face pressed against the pillow.

"Why don't you sleep in your own bed baby girl?"

"Be cuse I don't wan ta" Gracie answered like it was obvious.

"Well we want Gracie to go sleep in her own room." Toby asked.

"No, Gracie stay!" Gracie proclaimed.

"Gracie can spend only tonight and then you'll go to your own bed." Happy said once she was settled under the covers. Gracie crawled over Toby and cuddled into Happy. They got comfortable and a flash of lightning illuminated the room. Gracie whimpered and Happy and Toby stayed up and took turns reading to her till she fell asleep, finally letting them sleep.

By morning Gracie was flopped over Toby's chest. They got up and once again explained that she would not be sleeping with them every night. Toby went in to Ezra's room after his shower to make sure he was up. He was standing on the bed trying to look out of his window.

"Why are you standing on the bed, Ez?"

"There's a bird's nest in the tree."

"It's pretty."

"Yeah but I'm concerned about its stability."

"Stability? Birds know where it's safe to make nests so it's safe for their eggs."

"Well last nights storm moved it and a few branches fell." Ezra said still trying to see it entirely. " get mommy"

"What do say bud?" Toby said. Hitting at his sons lack of manners when his head was busy.

"Please get my Mommy?" Ezra said. He was slightly annoyed that his dad did not understand that the best and 4 eggs were gonna fall as the winds picked up throughout the day.

"I'll be back." Toby says.

He goes into the nursery where Happy is losing another fight with Gracie. Gracie had just learned the power and utter annoyance that No was to her mother. Gracie was in a diaper and nothing else. Her hair was getting long. Happy was by Gracie's dresser and fighting about what Gracie was gonna wear.

Gracie wants this bright blue with a neon pink skirt and Happy was saying how it didn't match with the neon green hair bow that Gracie insisted that the outfit be based around.

Toby knocked on the door frame. Happy turned around. "Toby explain to your daughter that this outfit looks terrible." Happy said, pointing to the clothes laid out in the floor.

"It doesn't look to bad, babe."

"Tobias" Happy warned.

Toby looks to Gracie. Listen to your mother, Grace. She has good taste in fashion" Toby explained to his daughter.

"Don't lie to me Tobias. Look at her. All black everyday. She has no taste wats so eva" Gracie said in a sassy tone.

Toby and Happy couldn't help but laugh. "I'll dress Gracie and you go deal with Ezra."

"What's up with Ezra?"

"He's worried about the stability of a birds nest that was moved around in the tree last night."

Happy picks up Gracie and hands her to Toby. "Your problem now." Happy says with a smile.

Happy walks into Ezra's room. Ezra expresses his concern and Happy explains that humans can't touch birds nest or they will abandon their babies.

"Gloves?"

"We could reposition it with gloves. By we I mean me."

Happy leaves his room to find gloves and a ladder. She is about to pass the nursery when she decides to see how Toby is doing.

She walks in and Toby is knelt down in front of Gracie and turns around to see Happy. "Wasn't that hard to dress her in something publicly acceptable and something she likes" Toby says. He moved so Happy could see.

Gracie is in black leggings and a bright neon pink shirt that says Daddy's girl. It's a long sleeve shirt and it's not bad. She had cute baby size black socks on. She can see the combat boots that they bought her a month ago, that didn't fit at the time next to Toby's side. But, Happy's eyes go right to the mini fedora that sits on her daughter's head.

"You've got to be kidding me" Happy groaned.

"I got her dressed." Toby said. Toby had a smirk on his face. He did something that Happy had been failing at doing.

"I like it!" Gracie chimes in.

"You know what. You watch her and I'm gonna go deal with the birds nest."

Happy goes outside with gloves and a ladder. She moved the birds nest over a little so that it won't fall. She gets down and puts the ladder back and throws the gloves away.

She goes in and Ezra says that it looks nice. Happy picks up Gracie. Toby got the combat boots on.

"I look like Mommy!" Gracie yells.

"Isn't she adorable. She's a mini you." Toby says. He is smiling big and damn proud of himself.

"She is. Now we are late enough. Time to go to the garage."

"I get to show Auntie Paige my outfit?"

"Yes baby" Happy says. Gracie is too cute sometimes. "Toby get Ezzie." Happy directs.

"Her leather jacket is in hr closet." Toby says walking out to do as his wife asked.

Happy rolls her eyes. He overdid the Happy Quinn inspired outfit a little.

"Leather in closet." Gracie says to Happy as if she didn't hear Toby.

Happy walks to the closet and takes the leather off of its hanger. She sets Gracie down and helps her put it on. She lifts her up again, setting her on her hip. They meet the boys downstairs and get the kids fed and in the car in 20 minutes. They pulled up to the garage and Happy carried Gracie in with the diaper bag hanging off of her shoulder. She held the door open for Toby because he had Ezra. They walked in and Toby laid Ezra on the couch. He was sleeping because he can never sleep through storms. He knew not to go to his parents room because they had Gracie and he still wouldn't be able to sleep.

Happy felt bad. He shouldn't have suffered through the night alone. His days of suffering alone are over.

Walter looked up once the door was closed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Home. It was a struggle with the kids this morning." Toby said.

Happy was holding Gracie close. "What's the big deal O'Brien? We are 35 minutes late."

"You should have called. A warning would have been nice." Walter snapped. He got up and stormed into the kitchen.

"What crawled up his ass this morning?" Toby asked.

"Toby language!" Happy warned, pressing Gracie's head farther into her shoulder. Gracie lifted her head.

"Ass?" Gracie asked innocently.

"Gracie never say that." Happy said glaring at her husband.

"What ass?" Gracie asked. She didn't understand.

"Gracie no." Happy looked flustered she didn't know how to deal with this. Happy set her daughter down on the garage floor.

Gracie toddled over to her father. "Daddy what does ass mean?"

"We don't say that." Toby said sternly.

"You just did." Gracie pointed out. "Will someone Please just tell me what ass means?!" Gracie said raising her voice and stomping her foot.

"It's another word for donkey in olden times but your father meant it as another word for buttocks." Walter says walking by with a mug in his hand.

"Okay… What's a buttocks?" Gracie asked.

"Butt" Walter says. Gracie giggled. "She's so immature." Walter observed with a disgusted look on his face.

"She is 2 years old O'Brien." Toby defends, picking up his daughter defensively.

"And she is the daughter of 2 genius'."

"She's been alive 2 years. If you don't fix your attitude I'll fix it for you… with a wrench." Happy says. She is very angry with Walter's attitude today.

"Spoken like a true mother." Cabe says.

Paige walks in and looks around at everybody. "What's going on in here?" She asked seeing the anger on Happy and Toby's faces.

"Fix your boyfriend. He's insulting our daughter." Happy says.

"And teaching her curse words." Toby says.

"Walter!" Paige says.

"Toby cursed and she asked what it meant. I answered her question." Walter says like it was no big deal. "She laughed"

"He called our 2 year old immature like she should be mature at 2" Toby says.

"Walter she's only 2." Paige says.

"That's a fact" Walter says. He takes his papers and goes upstairs.

"What curse word did he teach her?" Paige asked.

"Ass!" Gracie yells.

"Grace Curtis!" Happy scolds.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Sly says.

"But not before the age of 5" Toby says.

"What?" Gracie says.

"No Saying that new word that Uncle Wally taught you. You'll be in big trouble." Toby says.

"Why?" Gracie asked looking all cute and innocent.

"Because it's an adult word. And Mommy and I don't want you saying it." Toby said trying to make sure that she knew he meant what he said without being mean.

"Okay." Gracie said and started wiggling her entire body trying to break from her father's grasp. He sent her down and she ran towards Sylvester. "Can we play da mat game?" Gracie asked her Uncle Sly.

"Yes, we can play the Math game." Sly said making sure that Gracie could hear the T H in the word math.

"Mat?"

"Math" Sly tried again.

"Maaaath. Math?"

"Yeah good job."

Happy then turned to Toby slapping him while Paige was still standing their watching Sly and Gracie. Toby let out a scream of pain.

"What the hell, Hap?!" Toby exclaimed.

"You taught our sweet innocent baby a curse word you dumbass." Happy said in a hushed voice.

"Surprised that she didn't learn it from Mommy." Paige said.

"I don't say it often….. around her." Happy defended. "So what's wrong with your boyfriend?" Happy said trying to deflect further discussion on the previous topic.

"I don't know. Should I go up and try to talk to him or let him settle down a little more and give him time." Paige asked.

"I think he needs a little while longer." Toby said. "Can't believe he explained ass to our baby girl." Toby said.

"We are her parents. We see that she shouldn't have said it before thinking about what came after she said it. Walter simply was answering a little girl's genuine question. In his mind he was helping her learn and help her understanding of the world to grow. What he left out was that it is not something that he should encourage her to say." Happy explained. "But sounding so judgemental and calling her immature was uncalled for because she's not supposed to be mature yet."

Ezra was still on the couch sleeping but woke up screaming. Happy jumped at the sound. She and Toby ran to his side. Ezra threw himself into Happy's arms and sobbed. Happy shot Toby a concerned look as she rubbed her sobs back.

"It's okay Ezzie, Mommy is here." Happy tried to comfort. Sly was holding Gracie and Paige signaled for Sly to take her to the trailer in the back of the garage. Toby had a hand on Happy's back and the other on Ezra's back.

"Mommy" Ezra cried.

"I'm here, baby"

"I'm scared. They tried to hurt me again."

"Who's They? Who hurt you"

"Bad foster parents." Ezra sobbed into Happy's shoulder.

She picked him up and sat on the couch with him in her lap, clinging to her. Cabe, Paige, and Sly holding Gracie gathered around them.

Toby was moved to sit with them. Sly just held the baby. Cabe took her from him and pressed Gracie's face over his shoulder so that she couldn't see the scary scene in front of them.

Ezra cried himself back to sleep on Happy's shoulder. Cabe took Gracie back to the kitchen and Paige and Sly followed.

"They both need to focus on Ezra right now." Paige said.

"Should we take her up to the loft?" Sly asked.

"I need to go and see why Walter freaked earlier. Take her out to lunch or something." Paige said.

"We will take her to the dinner halfway across town. Will that give them enough time?" Cabe asked.

"Hopefully." Paige said.

Cabe goes out with Sly grabbing Gracie's diaper bag. "We are gonna take Gracie out to lunch." Cabe said.

"Thanks Cabe." Toby says when he looks up at him. Happy was holding her little boy close and both looked confused and sad.

They left taking Gracie out and she still hadn't said anything. She was quiet and it worried Sly and Cabe.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" Cabe called to the baby in the back.

"Is brother gonna be okay?" She asked quietly, looking so much like her mother.

"He's gonna be fine. He had a nightmare. It's normal." Sly said.

"Okay." Gracie said.

"Let's focus on having a good time at lunch. Let Mommy and Daddy deal with Ezra." Cabe says.

Back at the garage Happy was holding a sleeping six year old and talking with Toby. Ezra began to wake and they grew quiet watching him.

"Mommy?"

"How you feel baby?" Happy asked.

"Cold. Scared." Toby gets up to grab him a blanket. He goes up the stairs to the loft. He hears Paige talking with Walter.

"It was uncalled for to teach their 2 year old daughter a curse word."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night. Guess I'm a little grumpy."

Toby knocks on the door frame. "I need a blanket for Ezra." Toby says.

"Is he still sleeping?" Walter asked.

"He woke up sobbing and screaming for Happy. Cabe and Sly took Gracie out to lunch." Paige says to fill Walter in on what happened.

Walter goes and grabs a fluffy blanket from his linen closet. He hands it to Toby and he loves the feeling of the blanket.

"Thanks."

He goes down and drapes it over Happy and Ezra. "this blanket is really soft" Happy comments.

"I know it's nice." Toby says with a small smile and he sits down next to her while Happy then leans into him. "Ezzie, can we talk about your dream?" Toby says.

"I had old foster parents that were really bad. I got abused a lot and I dreamt that they came back to our house and hurt me and Gracie." Ezra says and then cuddles close into his mom.

"It's alright baby. How bad were these foster parents?"

"Evil. The man would hit me with anything from a book to a car. I was 1 year and 7 months when he tried to hit me with his car. A stranger came out of nowhere and got me out of the way."

Happy held him close. She understands exactly what he is feeling. "It's gonna be alright baby. No one's gonna hurt you here."

"I know, mommy."

She kisses his head. Toby's arm is around her and he kisses her head, hoping to ease her tension too. Cabe, Sly and Gracie come back sooner than expected.

"We got a case." Cabe says.

"Daddy!" Gracie calls reaching for him and away from Cabe.

Toby gets up and retrieves his daughter. "Hi baby girl" Toby says kissing her head.

"I ate a weiner." Gracie says.

Toby's and Happy's eyes are wide looking at Cabe and Sly. "Hot Dog. The menu called it a hot weiner in the kids menu." Sly says.

"Well that's an adult joke that goes right over her head. Thank God." Toby says.

Gracie cups her all hand over Toby's ear and whispers into it. "Is Ezzie okay?"

Toby looks at her. "Yeah he'll be playing again soon."

"Good" Gracie turns in her father's arms to see Happy over his shoulder. "Momma I need my nap." Gracie lays her head on Toby's shoulder.

"I'll go put her down in the crib, in the back." Toby says.

He carries her to the near back. Walter gave Ezra the space and then it became Gracie's mini nursery. She's asleep quickly and Toby can tell she had been waiting a while to get her nap.

Cabe calls for them once again so that he can explain the case. Walter comes down and Paige makes him apologize for this morning and Cabe continues to try to explain what they are doing.

"In order to stop the hackers from gaining access we have to go to the dinner party and get close to the target. He will be wearing a turquoise tie. Once we identify him we have to get him outside and the military will take him from there."

"Are we undercover?" Walter asked.

"Yes. You are Mr. Richard Howard and Paige is Ms. Clara Evans. Happy and Toby will be Mr. Blake and Mrs. Vanessa Parker."

Happy and Toby share a glance and Sly decided to ask about his role in all of this. "What about me?" Sly asked.

"Sly you'll be in the garage with me, watching the cameras and equipment." Cabe says.

"This is fancy, right?" Paige asked.

"We start at 7 so you girls go get your dresses for tonight." Cabe says.

"I hate shopping." Happy complains.

"Go or we will let Paige pick your dress. I'll make sure she gets you the brightest pick tile and layered dress for you." Toby threatened.

"That's just evil." Happy says to her husband. "Fine let's get this over with."

"that's the spirit." Paige says sarcastically.

They drove to the dress shop in silence, not even the sounds of the radio. The store was organized by color. They go in and Happy goes for the section of black dresses.

"This isn't a funeral." Paige says. She decided to look around and let Happy think she is wearing black.

Paige finds a nice purple that she's always loved. It's floor length and she tries to find one a little shorter. Her phone starts to buzz. Paige takes it out of her pocket to here Toby's voice.

 _Paige:_ "Hello?"

 _Toby: "_ Hey. We've been doing some research on this dinner and it's more of men in suits and women in club attire. No pants. I checked."

 _Paige:_ "Happy went straight for black."

 _Toby:_ "Of course she did. Try to put her in a color. These articles and pictures have no black dresses. I really don't think you could call these dresses anyway."

 _Paige:_ "If you don't see us in 3 hours, she killed me." Toby chuckles on the other line.

 _Toby:_ "Try to get her in something sexy for me."

 _Paige:_ "Can't make any promises." They hang up and Paige goes to Happy.

She finds he in black, still not impressed with the dresses. They have big skirts and Happy doesn't like them.

"The boys said that the girls are in more sexy short dresses." Paige says to Happy.

"Figures. These are gross."

"No black either. Let's go somewhere else."

In the next place they try the dresses are way shorter. Happy decided that red has always worked for her. Paige goes with her to see what she can do about Toby's request.

Happy grabs one that is skin tight, like the jeans she loves. It has this straps and she can only imagine Toby's face. He will be struggling to breath all night. He'll be so ready by the time they get home.

Home. She remembers her babies. That might put a damper on the night that she had just envisioned. She is suddenly really self conscious about her body. Toby said that giving birth to Gracie gave her sexy hips and more defined curves that he loves.

" _What am I thinking?"_ Happy thinks to herself as she gazes upon the dress. " _I had a baby 2 years ago. I'm never gonna fit into this or pull it off like other women that haven't had kids."_

Paige snaps her out of her thoughts. "You like it?"

"I had a baby. I'm a mother. I'm never gonna be able to look good in this." Happy expressed her concerns to Paige.

"I'm a mother too. We can still look good in these types of dresses. It's the right attitude." Paige says with a smile.

"Will Toby like it?" Happy asked quietly, turning to look at the dress.

"He's not gonna be able to contain himself." Paige says confidently.

"I'm gonna try it on." Happy decides. She goes into the dressing room and removes her jeans and shirt. She wiggles into the dress and looks at herself in the mirror.

" _It looks good."_ She thought. " _My mom figure is good. Toby was right."_ Her hips were wide and she had worked hard to lose the belly fat from being pregnant. " _Toby will be speechless."_ Her ass looked good in this dress.

It was a classic red and barely made it to her mid thigh. The straps were thin. Her boobs were squeezed together for maximum cleavage. When she goes out a bra can't be worn and wouldn't be needed.

"I like it" Happy called to Paige.

"How much? Homeland will reimburse us if our dresses are under $300."

"$138"

"That's good."

Happy looked in the mirror again and grabbed her phone. She took a picture of her exposed legs and barely caught the rim of the dress. She texted it to Toby.

He examined the dress carefully.

 _Toby- Red… lovely choice princess. I love the length the most._

 _Happy- knew you would. I hadn't realized my dramatic curves that I got from having Gracie._

 _Toby- they are a huge plus. Could we have the kids stay with Cabe tonight. I know you and that you probably picked something just to tease me._

 _Happy- you know me all to well babe ❤️_

She took the dress off and as she reached for her grey shirt, her phone buzzed again.

 _Toby- burning up over here I need something. You won't show me the dress till tonight anyway. Please hap_

She rolled her eyes. She knew he would ask. She took one of herself in the mirror. She had a black bra and black panties that didn't cover her ass at all. Her hair was pulled to one side, the way he liked.

 _Toby- Damn. I'm so lucky your mine. We are gonna have fun tonight. Your curves are perfect._

 _Happy- promise?_

 _Toby- killing me her._

 _Happy- how are the kids?_

 _Toby- Ezra won't take a nap but is clearly tired. Gracie is annoying Walter by asking questions. She knows some of them but likes to laugh at the faces he makes._

 _Happy- just like her dad. Maybe we could sneak away for an hour or 2? Paige won't take long to find a dress._

 _Toby- we can say that we are going to lunch and sneak home for little._

Toby's suggestion made Happy want to run to him. She got dressed quickly and found Paige by a rack of blue dresses.

"I'm gonna get this one. You find one?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Paige holds up a Cinderella blue dress and is short but not tight. It was very Paige.

They bought the dresses and went back to the garage. Gracie was still with Walter by his desk asking random questions that her little brain came up with. Ezra was eating lunch that Cabe made for him. Toby meets Happy by the door.

He politely takes her dress bag and wraps an arm around her to kiss her head. He leans over to her ear. "Shall we sneak off?" Toby asked quietly.

"Think we have time?"

"Yeah. I've been telling Cabe Sly and Walt about my plans to take you to lunch."

"Good boy" Happy said to tease him.

"Happy and I will be back. Can you guys watch Grace and Ezra?" Toby asked.

"Yeah we got the kids." Cabe called.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked. She wasn't sure why everyone else was fine with it.

"I'm taking my lovely wife out for lunch." Toby proclaimed.

"Have fun." Paige said.

They left and rushed home. Once home Happy pulled Toby into bed. He was over her, kissing her with everything he could. She was kissing back she pushed him so his back was on the mattress now.

She straddles his hips and grinds down on his already erect penis. She kissed him and moved to suck his neck. Before she could leave a mark she went for his lips again.

Happy's phone began to ring filling the room with the ringtone. "Gurrr why can't we ever get time alone." Happy said reaching for her phone.

"Hello?" Happy stated trying to not sound like she had just been interrupted.

Paige answered. Gracie's cried could be heard in the background. "Hey didn't mean to ruin your date with Toby, but Gracie has thrown up twice. Since you left. We tried to calm her down but nothing is working."

"We'll be there soon." Happy said. Toby looked at her questionably. "Gracie's sick."

"She seemed fine all day."

"Paige said that she threw up twice."

"Poor baby. Let's go."

Happy leans close to kiss him deeply one last time. The get back to the garage. Gracie's cries were heard as Happy and Toby approached the door. Once they are in Happy locates her baby. It wasn't hard because she is screaming her head off. Happy walks to Cabe and he hands Gracie to her.

Gracie grows quiet as she realizes that she is in her mother's arms. She sniffles and curls into Happy's arms.

"Mommy. I feel not good." Gracie murmurs against Happy's shoulder.

"Where does it hurt?" Toby asked his little girl.

"Tummy" Gracie mumbled.

"Did you eat anything?" Toby questioned.

"Auntie Paige made me mac n cheese then I put grapes in it. It didn't taste good with grapes, so I added sour bears. That didn't fix it either."

"Gracie, Mac n cheese doesn't taste good when you put other foods in it baby girl." Happy said.

"I know that now" Gracie mumbled.

"Was anyone watching her?" Toby asked looking around.

"I had just fed her and Cabe was walking over." Paige said.

"I was heading to back to grab something for Sly." Cabe said. "I thought Paige was coming back."

"So our daughter got sick because none of the 3 adults here had one eye out of 6 eyes on her." Toby says.

"Yes." Walter says.

Both of Gracie parents were not at all pleased with their friends.

"Mama I feel not good." Gracie told Happy again.

"Toby is there any medicine we can give her?" Happy asked her husband.

"Tylenol is as strong as we can give a two year old." Toby said.

"Mama I think I'm gonna throw up." Gracie said. Her voice was wavering and she was nearly in tears.

Toby reached for the nearest trash can that was by Walter's desk. He placed it against Happy's back, under Gracie's face. Barely a moment passed and Gracie was vomiting into the trash can that was behind Happy's back. Happy cringed at the sounds of her daughter vomiting.

"Oh baby" Happy said. She rubbed Gracie's back and Toby held the trash can and the end of Gracie's ponytail.

(Her hair hasn't been cut since she was born. Gracie liked it long and Happy helped her took care of it.)

Gracie kept going and everyone was amazed that that much was coming out of this little body of hers. Once done Gracie began another round of crying. Happy bounced to try and soothe her. Once Gracie was asleep Cabe's phone rang, waking her into another round of crying. Ezra came down from the loft, Ralph carrying him. Paige instructed Ralph to keep him occupied up in the loft.

Cabe sent Happy and Toby an apologetic look. He hung up once he got the information needed. "Time to get ready for our case."

Walter and Toby dressed in a tuxedos. Happy handed Gracie to Toby, revealing Happy's shirt to be covered in a thin layer of her daughter's vomit. Happy winced at the sight.

Paige and her went upstairs to the loft. Paige showed her where her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash was in Walter's shower. Happy quickly showered to get the vomit smell off of her body. When washing her hair she found a chunk of a macaroni noodle in her hair. She gagged as she plucked it out.

Being a mom can be so gross, Happy thought to herself.

She got out and after drying off, Paige blow dried Happy's hair for her. They set to work on hair and makeup. Once they got their dresses and heels on they went down stairs.

Paige was in the Cinderella blue dress that she bought. It had a thin strap and hugged her chest and flared out at her hips. The skirt of the dress fell low thigh. She had matching heels, light pink lipgloss, and light blue glitter eyeshadow.

Happy was in her classic red dress and matching red heels. She did silver glitter eyeshadow and bright red lips. The red dress was tight on her chest and ass. It ended bearly mid thigh, the straps were thin.

They went down stairs and Toby quickly made his way to see his wife. He pulled her in for a kiss and Happy laughed at seeing red lipstick that had rubbed off her and onto him. Gracie was asleep on his shoulder. They turned and saw Walter and Paige kissing deeply. By the time that they pulled apart Walter was practically wearing her lipstick for her. Both blushed embarrassed.

"Come on kids, Time to go" Cabe called.

"You look so sexy in that tuxedo, Husband." Happy says to him.

"Daughter is right here. But thanks." Toby says.

Both Happy and Toby leave after kissing Gracie and Ezra's heads. Happy lays her head on him till they get there.

Happy and Toby had to be driven in a separate car from Walter and Paige. They placed there coms into their ears and Sly turned on the girl's camera earrings. Happy steps out, taking her husband's hand.

Someone is there to greet them and shows them inside. "Mr and Mrs. Parker." He announced when the got to the front door. They walk into the grand ballroom in front of them. Toby had an arm around Happy's lower back. He held her close. All the girls were in short dresses. Happy felt better that her and Paige blended in well.

One of the men came up to Happy and Toby while they were looking around he shook their hands.

"You look Gorgeous Mrs. Parker." The man complimented Happy.

"Thank you."

He walked away and Toby kissed the top of her head. "I'm really lucky." To whispered into her hair. Happy looked up and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. He didn't have to lean as far as he usually did because of Happy's heels. It was odd having her closer to his eye level.

"Okay love birds focus, please." Cabe said over the coms. Happy blushed.

Walter and Paige entered separately. Happy was glad that she didn't have to enter alone. Paige was brave. She came in and all the men cat called her. Walter was pissed.

He was so mad that when the spotted the guy that they were there for, he talked him to the ground. Cabe told him to retreat. Walter was quickly thrown out.

The man got up and stormed out to the pour he in the front. Happy was instructed to get him down to the parking lot.

"You alright sir?" Happy asked, trying to sound gentle.

"What is wrong with people. I hate People."

"I know humans are annoying."

That got the man to laugh. He turned to face her and marveled in her beauty.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Please I must have you come home with me."

Happy was shocked at his bluntness. She heard her husband's voice over The coms.

"Do it! Get him in the parking lot."

"Alright. I go." As soon as he opens the car door for her, homeland surrounded them. Toby was by her side in seconds. She hugged him and took a deep breath.

They went back to the garage and Gracie was still up. It was 11. Ezra was up but by the look from Ralph, they had played hard and Ezra would be easy to put to bed. Sly left soon after they got back.

Toby carried Ezra out. Happy carried Gracie. Cabe and Walter helped to bring the kids bags out to the car for them. Both kids were asleep on the way home. Toby put Ezra to bed and met Happy in the nursery. Her dress still looked good on her. Somehow she looked even hotter holding their daughter. She was looking down at the baby in her arms, smiling bright. He was so lucky.

"She asleep?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Happy answered. "I just like holding her. She's growing up to fast."

"I know. Ezra was out like a light."

Happy turned and laid Gracie in her crib. She walked towards her husband. He looked good in that tuxedo, she thought.

He put a gentle hand on her lower back and the walked into their room. Happy locked the bedroom door behind her.

"Tux looks good, Doc."

"Your dress is better."

"They'd both look even better on the floor."

Happy walked towards him. He kissed her. While her lips were on his, her hands were untying his tie. She slipped it from around his neck and then tossed it to the floor. They never left the others lips.

Toby's hands tugged the dress above her hips. He found his wife in a thong. He figured that the dress was too tight. It was also to tight for a bra, but he already knew that.

He back them over to the edge of the bed. She pushed his suits jacket off after unbuttoning it. He leaned over her, still kissing her. Her hands were quickly unbuttoning his button up shirt. He pulled her dress off once his shirt was wide open.

"Toby…" Happy breathed. His lips were on her neck and she could feel his bare skin on hers.

She sat up and tugged on his belt. Happy unbuckled it and pulled it out of his belt loops. His pants fell and he stepped out of them. A knock on the door was heard and they 's head fell against Happy's shoulder. He breathed a sigh.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Happy ran to the bathroom and Toby tossed her a pair of underwear and one of his T-shirts. He threw one on himself. Toby opened the door. He found Ezra with tears on his face.

"Ezzie? What's wrong?" He crouched down to his sons level.

"I had the scary dream again. Can I sleep in here?"

"Sure baby." Toby picks him up and lays him in bed. Happy comes out to find Ezra asleep in her bed. She looks at her husband. "He had the nightmare about his evil foster parents."

"Then he fell back to sleep in our bed. Sexy time ruined." Happy took a deep breath.

"I can take him back to his bed now that he's asleep." Toby quickly offered.

"No. Mood ruined. He'll just come back once he wakes up."

She crawled into bed. Ezra was on her side and the bed was big enough for her to share Toby's side. They cuddled up and turned out the lights.

"One night."

"What? Toby asked.

"I just want one night with my husband. No kids for one night. I love them but. I have needs, Toby."

"Once Ezra's over this evil foster parents nightmare phase, we will have our friends take them for a night."

"I'm getting desperate."

"I understand. I'm right there with you darling."


	19. One Night Alone

_**Chapter 19**_

 _3 months earlier -_

" _One night."_

" _What? Toby asked._

" _I just want one night with my husband. No kids for one night. I love them but. I have needs, Toby."_

" _Once Ezra's over this evil foster parents nightmare phase, we will have our friends take them for a night."_

" _I'm getting desperate."_

" _I understand. I'm right there with you darling."_

Present-

"Please. We've been trying to have one night alone for 3 months." Toby asked desperately.

"3 months? How could you not find time to get away within 3 months." Cabe asked.

"Gracie turned 3 last month, I got a fever 2 weeks before that. Ezra's on and off random nightmares 2 months ago. The build up of cases. We just need a night to be together. Please. Cabe."

"Okay I'll take the kids tonight."

"Oh thank you. Happy's gonna be so...well happy." Toby was so excited. He went over to Happy and found her fighting with Gracie over lunch.

She always came to work and tried to look somewhat professional. Today she was in a t-shirt, black jeans and combat boots, but she also had her hair in a messy bun that was a hot mess.

Toby put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck softly. Gracie started going for a bowl of ice cream while her mother was distracted.

"Grace Marie Curtis. Put it back." Happy said sternly, snapping her fingers. Gracie pouted and slowly moved to put it back. Happy laid her head back against him, exhaustedly.

"Cabe is gonna take the kids tonight." Toby says to his tired wife.

"Really? Oh I need this night with you. No kids. Just love." Happy breathed a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her. And Ezra came into the kitchen. Gracie was at the table doing her math that Sly gave her.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Ezra said. He took a seat next to Gracie.

"Can't wait for tonight." Happy breathed.

Toby's head was over her shoulder. "You 2 are spending the night with Pops."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Because he wants to spend time with both of you." Happy said.

"Mommy and Daddy need some alone time too" Toby said.

"Toby" Happy said a little shocked.

Gracie looked up. "Why?"

"Let's do soup for lunch." Happy said, walking away from Toby and to the cabinet to pulled out 2 family size and of soup.

"Nice defect." Toby said.

"Your fault." Happy responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took the kids home and Toby got Ezra's bag packed and Happy did Gracie's. Cabe came and picked them up.

"Love you!" Toby called while they waved while Cabe backed out of the driveway.

Happy shut the front door and turned to Toby. "Finally alone." Happy said. Toby crowded her against the door.

His hands on her hips. Her hands on his shoulders pulling him closer. Their lips met and everything spiraled from parents to married and no kids home. He pulled her hips against him. They spent the night tangled up in bed together. The couple fell asleep around 4 am.

They awoke in bed naked, tangled in each other's limbs. He kissed his wife's head. She moved deeper into his body, finding comfort in his body heat. He held her close and rubbed his left hand along her thigh. A shiver ran through her as Happy woke up.

"Good morning, Love" Toby whispers into her hair.

"Time?"

"9"

"We have to get the kids at 10" Happy said against his chest. "Kinda miss my babies."

"Our babies" Toby corrected.

"Let's get going then." Happy said, making no move to get up.

"I'll start breakfast." Toby said. Making no move to leave Happy.

Like they shared the same brain, their lips found each other in a passionate kiss. He quickly hovered above her, his hand supporting him above her. Happy's legs went up wrapping around his hips. They went for 40 minutes and were a bit late to pick up the kids.

Gracie talked the entire way home. Ezra lost it around the last turn, before getting home.

"And then this morning Pops made us pank cakes!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Shut up Gracie." Ezra said very annoyed.

"Ezra be nice." Toby told his son.

"She won't shut up, daddy." Ezra complained.

"He never talks" Gracie countered.

"He's just a more quiet person like mommy was." Toby tells his daughter.

"And Gracie is more talkative like Daddy still is." Happy says pointedly to Toby. She pulls into the driveway. Happy carried Gracie inside and Toby got Ezra and the bags.


	20. Potty Training and Big Kid Beds

_**Chapter 20**_

 _Gracie 3 years old_

 _Ezra 8 years old_

Gracie had been showing signs of genius since before she was born. Gracie had approached her parents about preschool a few days ago. Gracie was still in diapers and Happy and Toby knew it was time for potty training. They started with pull ups and Gracie seemed to do well. Then came the potty.

Gracie wasn't to bad about it. They explained how it works. They told her that if she was with them that they would take her before she could go by herself.

"Why am I just now learning about this?" Gracie asked.

"Because now you're a big girl" Toby told his baby girl.

"I'm a big girl." Gracie repeated.

They got out a step stool that they got when Ezra was 3 and they taught her how to properly wash her hands and Gracie was a pro within the week.

Ezra was doing school work for a college online science class. Toby went out to start dinner for his family. Happy was reading on of her engineering books while Gracie sat in her lap, hanging on and retaining every word that her mother read.

Ezra finished up and helped Toby set the table. Gracie started getting a little antsy. Her mind loved to learn but her little body had so much energy. She was wiggling and squirming around.

"Girls, Dinner Time." Toby called from the kitchen.

Happy put the book down and set Gracie on the ground and she took off running to the table. She sat in her chair and Toby looked at Happy.

"She has a lot of energy." Happy says.

"We could walk to the park around the corner after dinner. They'd get exercise and have fun. Tire them out for bed." Toby suggests.

"Good idea, Doc." Happy says.

"What's a doc?" Gracie asked.

"A another name for daddy." Ezra tells her.

"I call your father Doc because it's short for Doctor." Happy explains.

"I have a medical degree from Harvard Medical School." Toby tells his kids proudly.

"Is Harvard supposed to mean something to us?" Gracie asked a little unimpressed.

"It's an amazing school and an honor to be accepted in to go." Happy explains.

"Can we eat dinner now?" Ezra asked. Happy laughed at Toby's pout. And took her seat next to him. Thy ate dinner and then got the kids ready for the park.

They walked down the street, making sure that the kids did not go to far ahead. The kids were only about 3-4 feet in front of them. Happy and Toby held hands and watched their kids. The sunset was at their backs. The Sky was an array of orange, pink and a light purple.

Once at the park, Happy and Toby sat on the swings. Ezra sat on the Mary- Go-Round while Gracie tried to run around spinning it. They didn't like watching her struggle. Toby got up and Happy made sure that Gracie wasn't in the way. He gave it a big push and then the let Gracie run around it holding a bar. The kids laughed in joy and then went around the rest of the playground equipment. It was now dark out.

Gracie toddled over to where Happy and Toby were sitting on a bench. She had been running around with Ezra for 2 hours. She crawled up onto Happy's lap and curled into her, falling asleep. On the way home, Toby held Ezra's hand while Happy carried a sleeping Gracie. Toby had to use the light of his phone as a flashlight.

Happy laid Gracie in bed and Toby tucked Ezra in and he fell asleep quickly. He met his wife in their room. She was changing into her underwear and his shirt. He caught her reaching for his shirt that she picked out and set on the top of the dresser.

"I love the view, Babe."

"Perv"

"Is it still pervey when you're my wife and had my baby and are raising 2 kids with me."

"Maybe not. But it's our thing."

She tossed the shirt over her head and then crawled into bed. She watched Toby go through his bedtime routine. She admired the way he shaved just enough so that he still had the scruff that he knew she loved. He finished up and came to sit on his side of the bed to remove his socks.

Toby pulled the covers over himself and then moved to be next to his wife. He wrapped her in his strong, protective arms. She cuddled her head against his chest.

She moved up to his head and kissed his lips. Toby kissed back and Happy deepened it. She pushed him against the mattress. Happy straddles him and leans her chest against his. Their lips moved together in a learned pattern.

His hands were on hips. Hers were on each side of his face, holding him close. She was in an old pair of underwear that Toby and ripped a hole into through where her vagina was supposed to be covered. She felt him grow hard beneath her. She grinded down on him, causing his grip to stiffen on her hips. She laughed and kissed Toby more. Happy's breath hitched when she felt his tip slip from his underwear, peeking out of the slit the was made into men's underwear for easy access.

She grinds down against him once more both moved and pulled their underwear off before he gives her a kiss to the neck and straddles her. Happy widens her legs he kisses her lips and shift to touch the tips of their genitals. He slowly pushed himself into her.

Happy moans his name as he enters deep into her. Toby moves out and thrust back into her. She rolls her hips against him and her continues to thrust in and out of her while she rolls her hips.

Happy's moans grow louder and louder. Toby knows what gets her off. He reaches a hand between them and rubs her clit. She calls out softly at the shock of his fingers on her. Within a few seconds she threw a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream of his name. In 3 thrusts he shot his warm sperm deep into her while stifling a pleasure filled groan and stayed in her well they calmed down.

He pulled out and laid next to her. They both caught their breaths and they shared a few more kisses. And Toby got up and gathered their abandoned clothes while she recovered from her orgasam.

They went to bed and no kids came in for the first time in a while. She is cuddled close to him and he holds her. They fall asleep and wake up. Toby goes into Gracie's room and picks her up from her crib. He sees that she is getting a little big for her crib. When he goes in his room where Happy is sitting in bed waiting for her husband to give her her baby girl.

"We need to get her a big girl bed, Hap. She's will soon be to big for it."

"Yeah. We could go shopping after work tomorrow." Happy Suggest.

After work they took the kids out and they bought Ezra his big boy bed that was twin sized and they got a slightly bigger bed with a frame and safety bars for Gracie.

They got home and Happy set the kids up with a movie in their bedroom. Both liked the big bed. Happy meets Toby in the nursery. They had asked Gracie different questions and decided that to add to the new bed that they would add panda wall stickers to the butterfly ones that were scattered across the nursery wall. They then went to Ezra's room and fixed his bed.

Happy and Toby came downstairs and found the kids sleeping in the couch and the movie ending. Toby lifted Ezra and put him in his new bed and Happy did the same with Gracie. After the kids were in bed they went to bed themselves.


	21. Hostage

_**Chapter 21**_

"Hey babe? Happy honey?" Toby calls from down stairs.

"Yeah Doc?" Happy calls back while trying to help Gracie into her shoes.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Be down soon!"

"Mama, where's my hat?" Gracie asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Um… maybe it's down stairs with Daddy." Happy hates dealing with her husband's hat let all be her baby girls hat.

Once downstairs Gracie takes her seat at the table by Ezra. Happy walks up to Toby as he makes her coffee. His hat also not in yet.

"You deal with the hats. I don't wanna be the one she comes to when she loses it. Got it Toby" Happy says in her stern mother voice.

"Alright." Toby turns to his daughter as she eats while her eyes wonder across the room in search of her hat. "Hey baby when did you last have tour hat?"

"When we got home from da garage I puts it on the hat rack." Toby purses his lips together and pushes himself up from his leaning position on the counter and walks to the hat rack by the door. He lifts his hat and finds hers underneath his.

Gracie's eyes go wide like he made it appear from nowhere. "My Hat!" Gracie jumps up and runs to Toby's legs, wrapping her arms around his legs and then stepping back while he places it on his head. Toby's smile was bright.

It was those moments in parenthood where they watched each other's worlds come together. Saw the light and pride in the other eyes.

Gracie went back to her seat and finished breakfast. Happy took a sip of coffee and Toby had a big smile on his face. He kissed Happy's cheek and slipped a hand around her hip.

"We're doing good, Doc"

"Yeah we're alright." They both smiled fondly while watching their children.

Happy's phone rang and it was Cabe. They had a case and both were needed at the garage ASAP. They quickly loaded up the kids in the car with their things.

It took them 10 minutes to get to the garage and Paige was pulling in with Ralph at the same time. Ralph carried Gracie's bag and Paige held Gracie to help Toby and Happy with they grabbed the rest of their things. Once in their they same Walter and Cabe getting things set up.

"Good you're here. We have a hostage situation." Cabe said. Sly had live video pulled up on the monitor.

Paige handed Gracie to Cabe and Ezra took out a book and sat quietly on the couch. Happy subconsciously looked around taking quick inventory of where her kids were. On the monitor was a man in a suit, tied to a chair.

Toby and Happy and Paige looked at each other. They agreed they didn't want the kids to hear or see any part of this case.

"Cabe" Toby interrupts.

"What?"

"Ralph could you take the kids out for the day?" Paige asks.

"Where would I take an 8 and 3 year old?"

"They like museums." Toby offered. Ralph took the kids out and they proceeded with the case.

"Alright, so we need to find out his location and save him. We have this footage to go off of it's a live feed."

Cabe took them to the place and Happy and Toby went to the designated air vent. Toby and Cabe lifted Happy and then she helped pull her husband up. The crawled through with Sly giving them directions. Happy stopped abruptly causing Toby to head to bump into her ass.

"Toby" Happy whispers.

"Sorry, some warning would have been nice."

They squeeze so both can see through the grate. The hostage and suspects are in there.

"Toby get my phone from my pocket." Happy whispers. Toby does as she asked. Happy takes a few pictures of the scene below and has Toby put her phone back into her pocket.

Cabe has a S. W. A. T. Team surrounding the building. Homeland is prepared to break in at any moment. Walter gives them the signal and Happy kicks the grate out of he air vent, coindancely hitting one of the bad guys in the head.

Happy jumps out, landing nicely in her feet. Toby joins her as Homeland and S. W. A. T. Run in. The bad guys are taken away and Happy and Toby untie the captive.

"This didn't go as we planned." Toby says.

"Least he's safe." Happy says. "Now I wanna go home to my babies."

They get back and Ralph brings the kids back 40 minutes later. Happy picks up Gracie and gives her a kiss on her head and Toby has Ezra. They trayed off and Happy kissed Ezra's head and then when he went to read his book Happy turned and saw Gracie fast asleep in Toby's arms.

"She's so tired." Toby says with a smile. Happy stepped closer and kissed Gracie's head.

"You kids take the kids home. There's nothing else to do today." Cabe says.

"Thanks Cabe." Happy says.

They get into the car. They kids are buckled and Gracie is asleep in the back neck to to Ezra. Once home, Ezra wonders into the house and Happy carries Gracie in with Toby grabbing their bags.

Happy laid Gracie in bed and met Toby in the hall to tuck Ezra in. They kissed him good night, then went to their room.

"I don't think I wanna sleep yet." Happy says.

"I'm good at making you wanna sleep." Toby says, suggestively.

"I was thinking the same." Happy says with a grin.

Toby shuts the door and locks it. He walks over to Happy as she removes her shoes. She straightened up and finds Toby wrapping his arms around her. His hands go to her hips and he kisses her neck.

"So we are on the same page?" Toby mumbles against her neck.

Happy nods gently. "Yes. I have needs, Toby."

"I know darling. Let me take care of you." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded once again. He turns her to face him, pulling her face into a kiss. She kisses back, pushing her hand against his chest, forcing him to walk backwards towards the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed, Happy climbing up to straddle his lap. "We doing this?" Happy asked.

"If that's what my Queen wishes."

"Oh I do"

Happy jumps off of him and pulls her pants down. Toby undoes his belt and gets outta his pants. Toby removed his socks and shirt.

Once both were naked, they surged together again. Lips on the others skin and falling into bed. Toby sucked on her jaw as they slipped together…


	22. Gracie's First Night Terror

_**Chapter 22**_

" _Mommy?...Mommy?"_

Happy wakes up with a snap. Her breathing is heavy and quick. It's enough to wake Toby.

"Happy?!" Toby asked sitting up. She tries to calm herself but nothing is working. Toby pulls her close.

"Sweetheart. Breath baby."

"Baby? Gracie!"

Happy jumps from the bed, running towards Gracie's room. Toby follows to find out why she is so panicked. Happy opens her door and hears her daughter's soft whimpers.

Happy stops in her tracks in front of Gracie, asleep in her bed. Gracie's parents noticed tears coming from her cheeks.

"Happy" Toby says calmly. "She's having a night terror. We can't wake her immediately."

"We have to do something" Happy says quietly, feeling helpless.

Gracie began screaming and kicking, her whole body in pure panic. Happy backed up knowing it's worse to wake her. Toby held his wife close, burying her head in his chest. Happy had tears in her eyes.

Gracie suddenly stilled. All was quiet till she sat up and began sobbing and calling for mommy. Happy was quick to run to her side in less than 2 seconds. She held her baby as she sobbed into her arms.

"Baby. It's alright." Happy finally got to say the words that were never spoken to her growing up. "Mommy's here"

"Mommy!" Gracie sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

A soft voice comes from the doorway is heard over Gracie's cries. "What's wrong with, Gracie?"

Toby turns quickly. "Ezra...Gracie just had a bad dream. She's fine."

"Look at her, Daddy, she's not fine!" Ezra tries to run over to Happy sitting on the floor holding Gracie, but Toby grabs him quickly.

"She's gonna be alright soon, baby. But mommy's taking care of her. We need to give her some space. How about you go lay down in my bed? I'll be there soon."

"Okay… you and mommy got her. She'll be okay. I'll go to your bed. It's not the first time I've seen someone like this." Ezra says looking more like he's trying to convince himself to listen to his father. Ezra hugs Toby's legs and looks to his mother and sister before turning and heading to his parents room. Toby doesn't like hearing that Ezra had to watch this when he was younger before they got him.

Gracie's cries went on a while longer till they suddenly stopped. Happy pulled back finding her asleep. Gracie cried herself to sleep.

Toby helps Happy up while she holds Gracie. They walk into their bedroom and Ezra was asleep across the bed. Happy smiles softly and Toby reposions Ezra and Happy gets in. It was Happy and Toby in their bed with their children in between them both.

Both turned to each other. A large gap in between filled with their son and daughter. "She's gonna be alright, Happy"

"How did she have such an awful nightmare? We've never let her experience anything scary in her life."

"Happy, we had awful childhoods. Those night terrors we experienced sometimes pass onto our offspring. Gracie will grow out of it because she doesn't have first hand experience."

"We did this to her? She's going through what we did? Toby-"

"Hey. Not our fault. She'll be alright."

"I don't like seeing her like that"

"I don't either. It's gonna be a struggle and will take us a few times to figure out how often it might happen."

"How was Ezra?"

"He's seen this before with other kids when he was in the system. We knew he experienced it himself but he had to watch others too."

"I remember that. Barely a night that it didn't happen."

"He trusted that we'd take care of her and listened when I told him to wait in here."

"Our boy is so strong."

"Indeed he is. Let's try to get some sleep."

"How about we watch some tv to settle our minds."

"We haven't watched tv this late since Gracie was 2 years old. Let's watch Friends." He reaches for the remote. They lean back against the headboard both eventually falling asleep.


	23. 6th Wedding Aniversary

_**Chapter 23**_

 _Gracie ~3 years old_

 _Ezra ~ 8 years old_

 _Smutty chapter warning_ _ **.**_

"They'll be fine, honey."

"But… what if…-"

"Toby, chill out. It's a weekend. Come on."

They had been planning this for 2 weeks. It was their 6 year wedding anniversary and they didn't get to really do anything big last year.

Cabe and Allie were taking Ezra and Gracie for the weekend. Toby was refusing to put Gracie down and it was sweet at first till Gracie started to get fussy and wanted to be put down.

"Daddy! Down!" Gracie screamed. He had been holding her for 20 minutes.

"Fine. Kiss daddy." Toby say. Gracie kisses his cheek and then Toby kisses hers. Happy kisses Ezra. Toby sets Gracie down. Happy kisses Gracie while Toby says bye and kisses his son.

They thank Cabe and Allie for watching the kids and they leave. Once in the car Toby takes Happy's hand as she pulls out of Cabe's driveway.

 _(Smut warning in a little ways down but there is an important piece before it gets dirty. Another warning will be right before it gets nasty. There will be a warning when it starts and when it ends.)_

"You excited?"

"Of course. A Sex filled weekend with My Husband is exciting. We've been Married six years and now we can celebrate alone."

"I love our kids but some time alone is very much needed."

"Damn right."

They drove in silence for most of it. They had a beach view room in the hotel. Happy was excited to get her hands on her husband and for each of them to not have to struggle to be quiet.

Happy pulled into the hotel and they brought a single bag with limited clothes and costumes. After Toby checked them in they got into the elevator. Toby insisted on carrying the bag.

Happy unlocked the room and they walked in. A big, Queen size bed was in the middle of the room. Toby set the bag down and pulled Happy close after shutting the door.

"Alone at last." Toby said, pulling her into a sweet kiss.

They separate to remove their shoes and shirts and Toby removes her bra. His lips kiss around her breasts. Happy's hands grip his belt. She can't focus enough to undo the belt. He tugs at her jeans and unzips them after undoing the button. He pulls them down. His lips are licking and sucking on her chest. A phone ringing breaks their blissful moment.

"Can't we just ignore it?" Toby asked.

"It might be the kids"

"Ugh Fine." Toby flops off of his wife and rolls to pull his phone from his pocket.

Happy watches his eyebrows knit together when he looks at the screen. He looks up at her quickly then back at the screen of his phone.

"It's my dad…." Happy looks at her husband's face. His face is almost pale. He answers it like normal. " _Dr. Curtis! Speak."_ He says animatedly.

" _Tobias? It's your father."_

" _Hi dad. Why'd you call?"_ Happy sits up.

This all feels even weirder because they don't have another room for a private conversations and both of them are shirtless. Happy doesn't have pants on and she feels like she should cover up.

" _Aunt Mary just told me you got married. Why didn't I hear that from you?"_

" _I got married 6 years ago. It's my 6th wedding anniversary today. We adopted a 3 year old a year after we got married. He's 8 and I have a 3 year old daughter. What else do you need me to catch you up on?"_

" _You have two kids?"_

" _Yeah dad."_

" _Well I've clearly missed a lot. Well I also wanted to say that your mother is on a new medication that came out a few years ago. I wanted to know what you think and if it's safe considering all her issues. You know that her doctors don't account for the counter productivity of her other medications and problems."_

" _What's it called?"_

" _Coxitzine"_

" _Don't give it to her. It will strengthen her bipolar and her schizophrenia. Ask them about watzerion."_

" _Thanks Tobias. Can I call you next week to check in with her meds?"_

" _Yeah next week I'll be home. I'm out with the wife now. Bye dad."_

Toby hangs up and sets his phone on the bedside table. He turns to Happy. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For the interruption and that it was my dad of all people. The doctors have basically given up on my mom. So they haven't been checking to ensure that the medication they've been giving her doesn't affect her other issues. My dad was concerned about one and with good reason."

"You don't need to apologize. I know. It's alright. But he really didn't know about us and Ezra and Gracie?"

"Apparently not. I didn't invite him to the wedding but I thought they'd tell him."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I wanna get back to my wife now. I have to warm you back up now."

"Who said I ever cooled down?"

Toby moves back over her as she slowly lays back down on the bed. "Where were we?" Toby says playfully.

"I believe we were about to have sex then go out to dinner?"

"I think you're right. I'll get back to your chest." He says.

 _ **(SMUT WARNING!)**_

Toby licks her nipple and then kisses around it. Happy focuses on his tongue and lips. The feelings of his mouth against her skin and the way she's feeling.

"Tobias?" She says softly getting his attention.

"Everything alright?"

"No. You still have pants on. Off now." Happy says smiling.

"Bossy." He mumbles playfully, removing his belt and pants while standing on his knees before slipping out of his pants.

Happy takes her panties off and once they are both naked they go back to kissing. He leans on her and Happy nibbles on his lip. When his hard penis rubs against her, Happy moans feeling how hard he is. Toby can tell what she needs. He slowly runs a finger through her slit. Happy moans and he slips two fingers into her body. She's very wet and his erection grows. He rubs her clit then takes his fingers out licking and sucking on his fingers, tasting her juices. Toby determines that she's ready and Happy spreads her legs, opening up wider for him. Toby enters her and lets her have a few seconds to feel his hard member inside of her. Once Happy has adjusted he starts to thrust into her. She moans softly and her moans grow with each powerful, passionate thrust.

Toby has a hand on each side of her head, keeping him above her. His hips rolls, shoving his hard penis in and out of her body. She gasps at each thrust, her mouth open in pleasure.

"Toby...Fuck Toby" she moans and continues to fuck her, her moans growing louder. "Toby! I'm gonna...gonna…" Toby continues to roll his hips into her. He came soon after. He nails dug into his back and her walks tightened around his shaft. Both shaking and moaning in pleasure with the others names falling from their lips.

Once they came down from the high, Toby pulled out and flopped down beside her, she cuddled close to him. He wrapped an arm around her. Both focused on regulating their breathing for a minute. Happy slipped out of bed to go pee. Toby laughed when he saw her almost fall when she put weight on her feet. He knew how intense her orgasms could be. Sometimes making it a struggle to walk after. When she came back, she cuddle back against him.

"Let's rest for about 5 minutes and then we can make our dinner reservation." Toby says in her ear.

"Alright" Happy says, snuggling up to him.

After 5 minutes of cuddling with his wife, Toby regretfully pulled away telling her to get dressed for dinner. While she was in the bathroom, cleaning up, Toby got up and went to his bag to get his dress shirt and pants. After he was dressed happy came out in a tight black dress, red lipstick with minimal makeup, and brushed through curly hair. She walked over to their bag, taking out a pair of black heels.

"Fancy...She's wearing a dress and heels. I'm getting laid tonight." Toby says with a smirk.

"It's our anniversary of course I'm in a dress and of course you're getting laid tonight."

"Ready to go?" He asks once her heels are on.

"Yeah."

They quickly left the room and headed outside to the car. Happy skillfully backed out of the parking space and onto the road. They headed to a nice restaurant that they had reserved a table at that morning. Once parked, the couple went inside and were quickly seated.

"So you itching to check on the kids yet?" Toby asked his wife after handing over the menu to the waiter.

"Only a little. I can hold off a while longer…... I'm such a mom!"

"Mom of two. Motherhood suits you Happy."

"Thank you, Fatherhood suits you as well,Tobias."

Toby chuckles lightly. "We're good together, Baby."

"Speaking of baby….I was thinking….umm...maybe one more?"

Toby nearly chokes on his drink. "You….You really want to have another baby?"

"Yeah… Gracie is 3 and I don't wanna have them far apart. Ezra is 8 years old. Toby, I'm getting old. My biological clock is running out. I realized this decision has to be made soon. I want another baby, Toby, please."

He reached his hand across the table to her. "Okay. Let's do it. Let's have baby number 3 Happy."

"Really?!" Happy says. She's shocked that he agreed without any further discussion.

"Of course. If you feel like you really want another baby, thenI think this little life that we'll create together with be a great human."

"We've made a genius together 3 years ago and saved one 5 years ago. Maybe we will get another. Either way we will love them."

Toby agreed and and after dinner they went back to the hotel room and he did indeed get laid. They went to bed and slept in for a while, cuddled up together.

 _ **AN~ Let me know if you want/think Curtis baby #3 will be a boy or a girl.**_


	24. Sick Baby Girl

_**Chapter 24**_

In the morning Toby opens his eyes to see Happy on his chest, staring back at him. Her smile is wide and her chest pressed to his.

"Morning Love." She says to him gently.

"Morning Wifie." He says to her, wrapping his arms around her, resting on her lower back. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am in a good mood. You agreed to give me a third baby, of course I'm happy."

"I am glad that you are excited about this. I'm excited too."

"Do you think that it will be different this time….knowing it will be our last?"

"Probably. We might enjoy their infanthood more because of knowing that they'll be our last baby. Might end up spoiling them more. It was different with Ezra because he was our first child that we took care of together. Gracie was different because she was our first biological child that was both equally you and me. This baby will be different because we will know that they'll be our last and because they won't be like Ezra and Gracie."

"Do you wanna head home early? I wanna hold our babies again…..ugh I hate that I can't go very long without feeling empty without them."

"Motherhood is like that sometimes, Honey."

"You aren't disappointed or upset about me wanting to go home?

"No, but could we last just one more day? You haven't called to check in yet, will that help?"

"You're right, I'll call them." Happy decides.

Happy sits up and reaches for one of Toby's t-shirts. She grabs her phone from the bedside table and calls Cabe. It rings and after 3 rings he answers. Happy puts it on speaker for Toby to hear.

"Hello? Happy?"

"Hey Cabe. How are my babies?"

"Ralph came by and took Ezra to a museum. Gracie has been pretty grumpy this morning and didn't want to go, so Allie and I have been watching some documentaries with her. I understand some but Allie not so much. This girl of yours is one smart cookie, Hap."

"She's the product of two geniuses, of course she's smart." Toby pipes up.

"She's been oddly quiet. I'm not sure if she just misses you guys or something's up with her."

"She's never quiet. She gets that from Toby. He never shuts up unless he is sick." Happy says her voice growing more worried as she figured it out.

"Cabe, does her forehead feel warm?" Toby said. There is some movement on Cabe's side and they hear him softly speak to Gracie. "Yeah, Doc. I think the has a fever."

"Take her temperature and if she is above 102.5 degrees then give her a cold bath with a few ice cubes."

"Okay."

"You still good to watch them till tomorrow?" Toby asked.

"What?" Happy says looking at her husband.

"She'll be alright baby."

"We'll be fine with the kids. If you guys want to come home early or stay till tomorrow, Whatever you guys want."

"Thanks Cabe, call if you need us." Toby says.

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Happy hangs up the phone and turns to Toby. "What the hell, Tobias!" Happy scolded her husband.

"Happy, She'll be fine. Cabe knows how to take care of her. I'm not concerned by a fever, so why are you worrying?"

"Because she is my baby. She is sick. She needs her mother. I had to deal with being sick all by myself my whole life till I met scorpion. I had always wanted my mother to hold me and take care of me. I promised her when she was born that she would not have to endure what I did." Happy finished wiping a few tears away.

"Oh Baby. Honey bear." Toby pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his chest. "Let's go home and be with our sick baby girl."

They pack up and check out of the hotel. Once they get to Cabe's place, Happy parks the car and runs out with Toby not far behind her. She knocks on the door and Allie soon answers.

"Hey guys. Come in. Cabe thought that you'd be here soon." Happy and Toby stepped inside. "Gracie is on the couch with Cabe."

They walked into the living room and saw Gracie cuddled up in Cabe's lap. Happy sat beside them quietly.

"Hey Gracie, look who's here." Cabe says rubbing her back.

Gracie lifts her head and smiles wide but not fully when she sees Happy. "Mommy!" Gracie squeals and reaches towards her. Happy holds her close then kisses her head before pulling back to feel her head.

"Oh baby, you're burning up." Happy says gently.

Toby comes over and feels her head. "Hey princess, you are feverish." He then turns to Cabe. "Did you do an ice bath yet?"

"Not yet. Walter is on his way with ice."

"Baby, tell me how you're feeling."

"I'm cold, but warm. Tummy feel bad and head not good. Daddy I am sorry I ruined your weekend with mommy."

"That's not your fault baby. Don't apologize." Toby says to her.

"But-"

"Grace, your daddy is right."

"Mommy my tummy hurts bader now." Gracie says weakly. Her head rested on Happy's shoulder and Happy looked up at Toby for help.

"Do you feel like you are gonna throw up?" Toby asked gently.

Gracie nods quickly then pushes Happy away. Toby instantly has a trash bucket in hand. Cabe holds back Gracie's dark loose curls and Happy winces while rubbing her baby girl's back. Gracie throws up till it's just stomach acid. Allie comes in followed by Walter with 3 bags of ice.

"You think that is all? Are you done sweety?" Toby asks her gently. She slightly nods with tears rolling down her soft face and Happy kisses her head and takes the hand full of hair that Cabe was still holding. She takes a hair band that she keeps around her wrist and ties her daughter's hair into a ponytail.

Where do you want the ice, Toby?" Walter asks.

"In the bathtub. Walt could you also put slightly warm water in the tub. If it is too cold she could go into shock from extreme temperature change. Her little body cant handle such drastic change."

Walter set to work on running a bath from Gracie. Happy held her baby close to her chest. Gracie's head rested on Happy's shoulder and she closed her eyes. A few minutes later Walter called for Toby to tell him that the bath was ready for Gracie.

"I'll take her Hap." Toby says, reaches for his daughter. Happy hands Gracie over to him and follows him to the bathroom. Everyone else stays back while Happy and Toby set Gracie into the bath slowly. After her bath Toby takes her temperature again.

"99.9 degrees" Toby says calmly. "Starting to feel better baby?"

"I'm cold Daddy." Gracie mumbles after Happy wrapped her in a towel.

"I think it's time we get you dressed and head home." Toby says. Happy agrees and once Gracie is dressed they thank Cabe and Allie for watching the kids. Walter texts Ralph telling him to bring Ezra to Happy and Toby's after they finish at the museum.

Once home, Happy puts Gracie in bed and Toby brings in the bags from their time at Cabe's. Toby walks upstairs to Gracie's room as Happy is about to shut the door.

"She down for a nap?" Toby whispers.

"Not yet, but any minute now." Happy whispers back.

"I'm gonna give her some sleep meds to help with her fever."

"Okay"

Toby goes into their bedroom and into the bathroom. He comes back to Gracie's door and goes in with Happy watching from the door. They watch her for a few seconds till Ezra tugs at Toby's leg.

He speaks for the first time since Happy and Toby got to Cabbe's. "Daddy, is Gracie gonna be okay?"

Toby bends down to pick up Ezra. "She is gonna be alright. Just a little sick. It will pass."

"You're getting big, baby boy." Happy whispers with a hand on Ezra's back."

"Heavy too, soon I won't be able to pick you up." Toby comments payfully. "Let's get you to bed." Toby sets Ezra down and walks him to his room. Happy takes one last glance at Gracie then follows the boys to Ezra's bedroom.

After saying goodnight to their son, Happy and Toby get in bed themselves and kiss each other goodnight.


End file.
